


1776-Hogwarts

by Turtlebuddies



Series: Hamilton Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 21 chump street references, AND PEGGY!!!!, Eliza is a cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette so Lafayette is Gilbert, Hamilton Hogwarts AU, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Honestly we have no idea what we did, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I'm Going to Hell, I'm sorry Lin, Laffeyette's accent though, Maria Deserves Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peggy comes later, Screw historical accuracy, Serious feels, The Schuyler Sisters, This Is STUPID, Thomas JEFFERSUCKS, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Truth or Dare, WAY WAY WAY to many in the heights references tbh, We were bored, Why Did I Write This?, because I am a huge K-popper, but #lams for ever!, group chats, i want to tag everything but then the tags would be a story on it's own, idk why we wrote this, if you pretty much worship lin you'd know what that is, jk not really but they look alike, jk we regret EVERYTHING, just a warning we are crazy, kind of reader/some characters but not really?, literally only one kpop reference, no regular updates, not really in 1776, not that i mind, screw this it's just our first story, so do Madison and Mulligan, sorry there's no lams, the authors regret nothing, the updates will be sporadic, we apologize for any things that don't make sense, well any fandom, why are all the tag suggestions K-pop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 40,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebuddies/pseuds/Turtlebuddies
Summary: Hamilsquad goes to Hogwarts and meets new friends...... And enemies. Chaos ensues.





	1. My name is...

**Winter**

 

I walk after Scarlett  as she runs into platform 9 and ¾  excitedly. I wish we didn’t have to go to school. I would much rather stay in the muggle school where I can curse people without them knowing. Their reactions are so funny.

“OH MY LIN!” I hear Scarlett  shout, “LOOK AT THE STATION!”

I realize that we are already on the platform and sigh, “If you talk like that you’re going to get shot.”

I notice two girls who I think I’ve seen before, I point them out to Scarlett , “Didn’t those two go to our school?”

“Oh yeah!” Scarlett responds offhandedly, “They were in my social studies class.”

“Cool we’re going to tag along with them because everyone else here is either stupid or acts like those wannabe white girls. They seem cool. And one of them has an In the Heights jacket.”

“I think their names are like Zebra and Gazelle or something.” Scarlett says.

“Seriously? You have to stop watching nature channel.” I roll my eyes at her.

We walk over to them while Scarlett complains that she isn’t watching it too much and she is pretty sure those are their real names.

“What are your names?” I ask as soon as we get next to them, they don’t seem to hear so I taze the one next to me. She has poofy brown hair while the girl next to her has straight dark brown hair like me and glasses.

“OW! WHAT THE HECK?!” She yells.

“What are your names?” I ask again.

“Did you really have to taze me to ask that?!” She seems fine.

“Kind of.” I shrug.

“Well, because you were _so polite_ , I’m Willow and that’s April.” The girl, no Willow, replies.

“Woah. So your names aren’t Zebra and Gazelle?” Scarlett asks, astonished while Willow and April look at each other weirdly.

“No me diga.” I respond sarcastically.

“TELL ME SOMETHING I DON’T KNOW!!!!” April screams.

“Are you a Heighter too?” I laugh.

“Yeah, me and my sister.” April smiles back, “You too?”

“Uh-huh.” I nod, “Do you guys want to get on the train so we can get a good carriage?”

“Sure,” Willow says, “then we can find an empty one so no one will tell us to shut up if we sing too loud.”

We climb into the second train cart and sit in an empty room. I notice that there is a group of boys in the room next to us and another group on the other side of our room. I think that we won’t be that big of a bother to them.

“So,” April says. “What are your guys's names?”

“OH! We didn’t tell you?” Scarlett asks.

“No shit we didn’t.” I smack her on the head.

“Wait let me guess.” April cuts in. “Giraffe and Hyena?”

“You bitch.” I know that she is referencing to what Scarlett said earlier, “If I knew you better, you’d be dead by now. I’m Winter and that happy, enthusiastic thing is an Scarlet. We’re twins.”

“Wait! I think I know you guys!” April exclaims. “Didn’t we go to the same elementary school?”

“Yeah!” Scarlett nods.

“I had no idea that you guys were witches!” April exclaims.

“Well it would be weird if you did.” I laugh, “You know that you aren’t supposed to tell muggles right? And we can’t tell if you are a witch or not without being at Hogwarts.”

“Willow, you still with us?” April nudges Willow, who has been staring off into the distance. She looks up.

“Sorry, all I can think is “lights up in Washington Heights up-”

“At the break of day I wake up-” We all join in. “AND I GOT THIS LITTLE PUNK I GOTTA CHASE AWAY!!” We all start screaming. “POP THE GRATE AT THE CRACK OF DAWN SING AS I WIPE DOWN THE AWNING, HEY Y’ALL GOOD MORNING!!!!” We are silent for a moment, none of us wanting to attempt the spanish part.

“Ice cold piragua!” We hear faintly from another room. We all start screaming and we run out into the hallway to see who it was. It's that group of guys next door. We open the door and run in. They don't even notice at first.

“I AM USNAVI AND-” They stop abruptly when they see us. We continue for them.

“YOU PROBABLY NEVER HEARD MY NAME, REPORTS OF MY FAME ARE GREATLY EXAGGERATED-” They join in again, “EXACERBATED BY THE FACT THAT MY SYNTAX IS HIGHLY COMPLICATED BECAUSE I IMMIGRATED FROM THE SINGLE GREATEST LITTLE PLACE IN THE CARIBBEAN-”

“They’re like our male counterparts.” April jokes.

“That's what I said!” Willow rolls her eyes.

“You never said that.” Scarlett says.

“Yeah, you _never_ said that.” April smirks for some unknown reason, then winces. “Okay, okay, please shut up.” She says seemingly to herself. Scarlett and I share a glance. We continue singing. Finally the song ends.

“Hey.” A boy with poofy hair and freckles says. “I’m John.”

“Willow.” I roll my eyes when I notice she is staring at John. She sees me looking and blushes.

“I’m Alexander.” Another kid says.

“Hey did you know that you look exactly like Lin Manuel Miranda?” I ask him.

“I get that a lot.” He rolls his eyes.

“I’m Winter!” I scream in their ears.

“Herc.” I look around to see who said that and see a short boy wearing a beanie that says Washington Heights on it.

“April.” She smiles.

“Excuse our friend, he doesn’t speak English.” Alexander gestures to another boy.

“Oh shut up.” He says with a strong French accent. “I’m Glibert.”

“ _Glibert_?” April asks. ‘Glibert’ blushes.

“ _GILBERT.”_ Alexander says loudly and slowly. “Your name is Gilbert.” Gilbert rolls his eyes, still blushing.

“I honestly thought your name was Glibert.” I cackle.

“Tais-toi!” Gilbert seems angry.

“Whah?” I can’t understand what the heck he is saying but my third grade teacher used to speak in French to us sometimes so I think he’s telling me to be quieter or something.

“Shut up.” April tells me.

“Excuse me?” I turn towards her, ready to take any of the 7 knives hidden on me out to stab her.

“He said to shut up.”

“I WILL FIGHT YOU ‘GLIBERT’! BESIDES, WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS GILBERT?!” I screech.

“Winter!” April kicks me. “Stop it.” She hisses. I kick her back harder.

“OW! What the heck?” She glares at me. I smile back innocently.

“Sorry about Winter.” April tells him. “We haven’t trained her not to kill yet.”

“Excuse you!” I yell, “At least I can kill you. If there weren’t too many witnesses.” She inches away from me and crashes into Gilbert. I laugh.

“How cute!” I make kissy faces at them. They glare at me.

“And I’m Scarlet.” Scarlett says, pretending nothing ever happened.

“So, you guys are Heighters?” Alexander asks.

“100%” Scarlett confirms.

“Or…” I start giggling, “ 96,000%” In a moment of psychokinesis, everyone shouts at once.

“96,000!!!” We yell. We hear screaming just like the one Willow, Scarlett, April, and I made. The door flies open. Two girls are standing in the doorway, beaming.

“We can figure out exactly who likes “In The Heights” by singing it and seeing who comes running into our cart.” Herc sighs. “So, what are your names?”

“Angelica!” A girl with wavy black hair says. “This is my sister, E-”

“Eliza!” Eliza, a pretty girl with brown hair announces. She suddenly blushes. I look and see Alex. Of course she’s already developing a crush like Willow and April. I roll my eyes.

“I think that you have a slight problem with your eyes.” Gilbert tells me. “They are rolling around constantly.” Everyone laughs, and I roll my eyes without thinking about it, making everyone laugh harder.

“ _Glibert_ and April, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Que bochinche, Glibert and April, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” I sing under my breath. April hears me and blushes.

“So, what’s your name?” Eliza asks, looking at Alex.

“I’m Herc.” Herc says. Eliza looks at him in surprise, not realizing that someone else would answer.

“Oh, okay.” She turns back towards Alex. Angelica looks at him too.

“Alexander Hamilton.” He grins. “My name is Alexander Hamilton.” I’m not sure whether to tease Alexander and Eliza or Alexander and Angelica.

“Yes we get it, your name is Alexander Hamilton. You don’t have to say it twice.” I roll my eyes at him.

“Hey!” Eliza shouts, “He just wanted to clarify that his name is Alexander! Is there anything wrong with that?!” I raise an eyebrow at her and she realizes that she was yelling. I roll my eyes.

“You are doing it again.” Gilbert tells me. “You really should see a doctor.” I take out my knife and suddenly it's dead quiet.

“You’re fucking accent is super annoying and I really wish that you actually didn’t speak English.” I smile sweetly. “Also, your jokes aren’t funny and you-” Scarlett grabs my arm.

“Winter, please pleasepleaseplease stop.” She whispers. I tilt my head at her. “You can kill them later.” I sigh and put my knife away. The tension in the room deflates.

“So, what are your names?” Eliza asks the group. We all introduce ourselves again. “Okay, there’s no way I’m going to remember everyone’s name.” She laughs. “I’ll do my best.” Alexander sits back down. Eliza and Angelica both try to sit next to him, but Angelica lets Eliza sit first. John sits down across from Alexander, and of course Willow sits next to him. April sits down next to her twin. I push Gilbert there as well, then I sit on the edge. I almost laugh at Gilbert’s face when he sees me next to him.

“Scoot!” I order, and push them towards the window. Soon, the four of them are smushed together and I have half of the seat. Nobody dares challenge me though, and I think that they probably enjoy it.

“So.” John is smiling. “Who’s you favorite character from In The Heights?”

“The Piragua man,” I immediately exclaim, “because he’s like that creepy stalker that no one notices but knows everybody’s life story. Also because he broke the ice cream truck.”

“I always thought that he represented the neighborhood.  He is the one who talks to Nina and he talks about stuff that is happening and encourages them and-” Alexander starts ranting.

“You got him started.” John sighs. “Get ready to listen to this for the rest of the ride.”

“-Also, he even says that he-” We all sigh.

“Is he always this boring?” I ask.

“Excuse me!” Alexander pauses mid-rant.

“You’re excused.” I reply, I catch a glimpse of the other side of the door and see the candy cart.

“I am not boring. I have many thoughts to say and I’m trying to explain my thoughts. I’m not boring because-”

“HEY LOOK! THERE’S THE CANDY CART!” I shout to change the subject. I feel something, no some _one_ rush past me.

“There goes my twin.” April sighs.

“Woah, that was Willow?!” Scarlett asks, wide-eyed.

“Caramels.” April shrugs as if that explained everything.

“Your twin really likes caramels then.” Alexander says, still gaping at the door.

“No, not just caramels. Any candy in general. And sushi.” April explains.

“Great! Now I know how to kidnap her!” I laugh.

“And dogs.” April adds hopefully. “Please take her!”

“OOOOOHHHH! I _LOVE_ dogs.” I start saying before the second thing April says gets through my brain, “You _want_ me to kidnap and kill your twin?!”

“KILL?!?” April exclaims. “NO!” She looks appalled. “That wouldn't be good for either of us.”

“What?” I am confused by the fact that she said both of them. Then again, some people have strong emotional attachment.

“I’d be insane without her.” April tells me.

“What?” I ask again, “Are you two like connected like siamese twins or something? Maybe your heads are connected. Wait no, you can’t be.” April face palms.

“Nevermind. I’ll tell you later.” She suddenly spots something over my shoulder. “HEY!” I turn and see Willow stumbling back with her arms full of candy. “Willow! We might need that money for other stuff!” April shouts.

“What could you need other than candy?” Willow grins. “Help?”

“If you give me some of it.” April smiles.

“What no!” Willow exclaims. “I don’t have that much.” April scoffs.

“Okay, then I’m going to buy some candy.”

“Which ones?” Willow asks.

“Some caramels probably.” Willow smirks.

“None left.” She smiles. “I bought all of it.” April screams.

“NOT AGAIN!!!!!!” She tries to get over Gilbert and I to reach Willow. She is about to climb over me but I give her a look and she goes back to her seat.

“Butterbeer!” I remember something my parents said about Hogwarts, “You should save that money for the Hogsmeade trip so that you can buy butterbeer.”

“What’s that?” Scarlett looks at me.

“Wait, you guys are twins right?” Willow suddenly turns back towards us.

“Yes and?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Then how come you guys look nothing alike? And why do you know what Hogsmeade is but she doesn’t?” She wrinkles her nose.

“Oh…” Scarlett and I respond at the same time.

“I was adopted into their family when I was 6.” I explain, “I am a Pureblood so I know all that shit about Hogwarts. I learned how to swear in the Muggle world.”

“Why were you adopted?” April asks and I freeze.

“I can’t answer that question here.” I answer mysteriously.

“Ok then…” Willow looks slightly scared.

“We should probably go back to our cart. It was nice meeting you all.” Scarlett announces. April groans quietly.

“Bye guys.” She waves.

“See you at Hogwarts.” Willow adds.

We head back into our cart and I let out a sigh. I have some questions I want to ask Willow and April since they asked so many things about me. I close the door and turn around.

“Okay, so are you guys normal twins?” I narrow my eyes at them. Willow freezes when she is about to sit down and April flinches. They are silent for a second, staring at each other. I’m guessing that it is a no. I look at Scarlett, who shrugs. I suddenly remember something our other twin was talking about while preparing for a test.

“Are you guys lemur twins or something?”

“WHATNO!” April shouts right away. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Willow kicks her.

“Ugh. I mean the word… OH! I remember now! Legilimens?” I explain, “It’s like some sort of mind thing? You guys would be psychic.”

“NOOOOOO.” April says loudly. “WHAT?”

“I’m going to take that as a yes then.” I mutter.

“Sorry.” April apologizes to Willow, who faceplants.

“We agreed NOT to tell them.” Willow frowns.

“That's so cool!” Scarlett exclaims.

“So you won’t tell anyone?” April asks.

“Of course not!” Scarlett reassures her. April sticks her tongue out at Willow.

“Nope. Besides, how would that even benefit us?” I tease.

“See? No harm done.” April tells Willow.

“Besides, now we are obligated to tell you one thing about why we’re twins. You can ask us any question now.” I say so that it’s even and they can’t hold this against me later. They look at each other, apparently deciding.

“Why did you need to be adopted?”

“My parents were murdered by some creepy weird organization.” I shug, looking at the floor. Willow and April look sympathetic. I roll my eyes and lean back. I realize I can hear the boys through the walls. I don’t tell the others, I just listen.

“Hey!” I hear either Eliza or Angelica exclaim. “Willow dropped a piece of candy!”

“Can I have it?” I think John asks.

“I found it first. Why should (we get you these drugs) I give you the candy?” I think it’s Eliza asks.

“Please don’t tell but,” John pauses. “I kind of-”

The rest is unclear due to shouting coming from the room on our other side.

“What was that?” It’s definitely Gilbert because the accent.

“Some sort of fight or something… Let’s go see!” Alexander exclaims.

“No. We shouldn’t get involved.” That’s definitely Eliza.

“Fineee” Alexander whines.

“What?” Gilbert exclaims.

“Mannn.” John follows.

“What was that?” April asks.

“Some sort of fight or something.” Willow answers. I start laughing, and everyone gives me weird looks.

“Well they’re disturbing our conversation.” I march out the door.

“No!” Scarlett calls after me. “We shouldn’t get involved!” I ignore her.

There are 8 boys in the room on our left and they are all screaming incoherently about something. They are from the same school as we did because they are wearing our P.E uniforms. I recognize a few.

“Excuse me?” I say, sticking my head into the room.

“Yes?” A boy with very poofy black hair drawls.

“Gilbert?” I squint at him. His hair is really poofy when it's not in a ponytail. I see who is sitting next to him. “ _Herc_? What are you guys doing here?” They stare at me, confused.

“Who?” Gilbert asks.

“Uhhhh… You?”

“I’m Thomas.” He gives me a weird look. “This is James.” No accent. I stare at them in confusion.

“Uh. Hold on.” I run over to the other cart and look inside. Gilbert and Herc are there, and Gilibert has a ponytail still.

“Too many twins.” I mutter and run back to the other cart. The door is closed, and I slam it open.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you guys are really loud. Can you, like, BE QUIET FOR THE REST OF THE RIDE?!” I scream at them.

“Nah.” Not-Gilbert-Actually-Thomas smirks. “Doesn’t sound fun.”

“Would you like to rephrase that?” I ask sweetly taking out one of my knives.

“Nah.” He says again. The knife hits right through his hair and he screams. He now has a groove in his hair.

“Would you like to rephrase that?” I ask more forcefully while smiling and tilting my head.

“Sure. Okay. Uh-huh. Yes.” He answers.

“So how would you like to say it this time.” I glare at him.

“Sure. Okay. Uh-huh. Yes.” He says again.

“Okay then!” I say cheerfully, “I expect no sound from here unless you all want to meet the same fate as your hair. Have a nice rest of the ride!” Thomas glances at me and sprints out of the compartment, dragging James behind him. James slams the door behind them. I open it and watch them run down to the next carriage

When I get back to our cart, John, Herc, and Gilbert are there too.

“We heard the shouting and were wondering if it was you guys.” John explains.

“Oh _we’re_ fine.” I grin, “Maybe you should check on your doppelgangers!”

“What?!” They all exclaim.

“There was some shouting from the other cart.” I explain.

“Yeah, we heard.” Gilbert says.

“Well, I went to check on them and two of them look exactly like Gilbert and Herc. Also I threw a knife at the Gilbert look alike because he was being annoying.” I laugh remembering the scared face they had made.

“Want a piece of candy?” Willow asks.

“Ooooh, candy?” Scarlett looks excited.

“I want one!” John holds out his hand. She drops a few bags of jelly beans and a chocolate frog into his hand. “Thanks.” Scarlett holds out her hand too. Willow stares at her for a second, then drops one bag of jellybeans in her hand.

“What?” Scarlett stares at her.

“Willow stop pretending that John is your friend we all know that he _LUVS_ you.” I tease her and she throws a bag of jelly beans at my head, rolling her eyes. “Oh thanks for the jelly beans!” John is blushing. I resist laughing because I can easily see who likes who but no one else sees it. I decide to keep quiet about it so that I’m the only person to know, and I can use it to my advantage. Actually, maybe I’ll just tell Scarlet.


	2. It's a pleasure to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest of the ride

**Scarlett**

I stare at Willow while Winter giggles. She gave John so much candy! Winter nudges me with her foot and I turn to her.

“She likes him.” Winter whispers into my ear.

“Oh. Is that why I only got one bag of jellybeans?” I ask. Winter rolls her eyes at me.

“You really didn’t notice? It’s so obvious.” Winter laughs at me. I shrug.

“Well, now that you mention the sexual tension is easy to see.” I use an In The Heights reference and Winter cackles.

“What’s so funny?” Willow is staring at us now.

“Nothing.” I quickly respond.

“Sure.” Willow eyes us suspiciously. April steals a chocolate frog which distracts her.

“Scarlett.” Winter hisses in my ear. “If you lean your head back you can hear the other cart.”

“Really?” I exclaim, then realize my mistake. “Really?” I whisper. She nods, and I lean my head back.

“The piragua guy is not a creepy stalker!” I hear Alexander saying.

“We never said he was.” Eliza or Angelica says exasperatedly.

“We agree, he represents the neighborhood.” The other one adds, I can clearly hear the boredom in her voice.

“Also, he-” Alexander starts again.

“What happened to Herc, Gilbert, and John?” Eliza asks. “They never came back.”

“Probably flirting with the other girls.” Alexander responds.

“Should we go find them?” I think Angelica asks.

“Fine.” Alexander sighs.

“What’s wrong?” This is definitely Angelica, “You seemed so much more excited when some other random people were screaming.”

“But they’re so _boring_.” Alexander whines.

“You’re talking?” Angelica retorts.

“Wow…” Alexander mutters. “But they are!”

“I don’t think that your friends would agree.” Eliza answers.

“They’ll get over it.” Alexander complains. “It’s not like in 6 years they’ll be married.”

“We’ll see.” I hear the smile in Eliza’s voice. “I believe in love at first sight.” There is a silence, and suddenly I feel like I’m barging in somewhere I shouldn’t. I lift my head back up from the wall and grin at Winter.

“Thanks for showing me that.” I whisper.

“Welcome.” She says back, “Besides, how else would I be able to listen to everything without two sets of ears? Granted I could chop off someone else's…”

“Please don’t do that,” I mutter, “I would hate to have to visit you in jail.”

“Who says you will be able to?” She raises an eyebrow at me and I hit her as soon as i get what she’s saying, “Ow! I’m kidding okay?! Anyways, it doesn’t work like that. I would have to have two more ear canals connecting to my brain.” I shake my head and go back to the conversation.

“They both are like, super rich.” Herc gestures to John and Gilbert, “As in literal _silver_ ware.” They both blush.

“I guess werewolves don’t attack you then.” Winter starts cackling while everyone else rolls their eyes.

“I don’t think that there are werewolves just roaming around.” Willow says, “If there were, we’d probably be dead.”

“Too bad werewolves aren’t allergic to gold, because their houses would be even more dangerous.” Herc comments.

“That rich?” I can’t even imagine what he is talking about.

“Gilbert even has a fancy title.” Herc exclaims.

“Like what? Lord poopy pants the third?” Winter snarks. We all pause to glare at her. I wish I was psychic so that I could yell in her head. I’m trying to make friends, but she’s just trying to make enemies.

“No!” Gilbert exclaims, “How dare you make fun of me like zat you peasant?!”

“Huh… I like your attitude Mr. poopy pants the third.” Winter starts giggling and I kick her in the shins to make her shut up. I accidently kick someone else, and see that 3 other people were kicking her too.

“I’ll call my army to put you in our dungeon.” Gilbert jokes.

“WOAH! YOU HAVE AN ARMY _AND_ A DUNGEON?!” Herc looks surprised, “I thought you only had an army?”

“I’ll have control over a army when I turn 13.” Gilbert shrugs as if this is totally normal.

“I want an army.” Winter whines, “Then I could destroy the world.”

“Wait what's your title?” April asks. “My dad is french, and loves teaching us about it. We might have heard of it.”

“Oh, uh, Marquis de Lafayette.” I don’t recognize the name, but April and Willow share a shocked glance.

“Your name is large baguette?!” Winter asks, and is once again ignored.

“Wait, what?!” Willow exclaims.

“Apparently that's like, the most respectable family or something in France!” April gasps. Gilbert turns red.

“The most respectable family’s name is large baguette?” Winter deadpans.

“Can you please shut up?!” April snaps at Winter.

“Ooooh. Someone is protective of their _boyfriend_.” Winter laughs. April turns red.

“He’s not- I’m not-” She stammers, obviously flustered. Gilbert is somehow even redder than April, and is staring at the table intently.

“Winter I’m trying to make friends!” I hiss at her.

“AWWWW!!!” Winter screams and I am confused for a moment until I hear the next thing she says, “WITTLE Scarlett IS GWOWING UP AND MAKING FWIENDS!!!”

“Shut up!” I groan at her.

“Hey little homey don’t get upse-” Winter begins but is cut off by Alex, Eliza, and Angelica barging in while finishing the phrase.

“-T TELL VANNESSA HOW YOU FEEL, BUY THE GIRL A MEAL ON THE REAL OR YOU AIN’T GOT NO SKILLS!” They finish.

“Ouch,” April grumbles, “now my ears are dead.”

“Hey!” Alexander whines, “We don’t sound _that_ bad. Do we?”

“Kind of.” Alexander glares at Angelica who just shrugs, “I mean our harmonization was terrible and-”

“Okay no one cares about that fucking stupid shit.” Winter interrupts.

Suddenly the train horn sounds and we hear a deep voice calling out, “Arriving at Hogwarts in 30 minutes!”

“Yay!” I exclaim. “Hey, what house do you think you’ll be in?”

“Wait, what houses are there?” Gilbert asks. We all stare at him.

“You don’t know the houses?” Alexander asks, shocked.

“Well none of my family went to Hogwarts! I might know some of the names.” Gilbert frowns. “Is not one like Pufflefluff or something?” We all start laughing. “Apparently not.”

“PUFFLEFLUFF!” Winter screeches. “Are you actually as stupid as you look?!”

“There are four houses.” Eliza tells him.

“Gryffindor, for the brave.” April buts in.

“Ravenclaw, for the smart.” I add.

“Slytherin for the ambitious.” Alexander continues.

“And HUFFLEPUFF.” Winter finishes, exaggerating the ‘H’ and ‘P’. “For the kind.” Gilbert nods thoughtfully.

“I want to be in Slytherin.” Alexander says proudly.

“Gryffindor.” Willow announces.

“Me too.” John smiles at her. “But my whole family was in Slytherin.”

“I am already in Gryffindor.” Angelica smiles.

“I doubt that I’m going to be in Gryffindor.” Eliza shrugs. “I’m not very brave.”

“You seem very nice though.” Alexander tells her. I catch Winter rolling her eyes.

“I bet Scarlett will be in Hufflepuff.” Winter says thoughtfully. I shrug.

“Maybe.”

“I’m probably gonna be in Gryffindor.” April comments.

“I don’t know.” Gilbert admits. “Hopefully Gryffindor.” He glances at April.

“Winter is probably gonna be in Slytherin.” John mutters. Willow laughs even though it’s not really funny.

“Hey!” Winter whines, “I can’t be in Slytherin! I’m to lazy to be ambitchous.”

“Should we change into our robes soon?” Eliza asks. Angelica shrugs.

“We should change.” I suggest. Everyone nods.

“The girls can change in here and we’ll go to the next compartment.” Alexander offers. Eliza nods.

“Thanks Alex.” She says as the boys walk out with their robes.

“Alex?” Winter raises her eyebrows, “Ok then.”

I grab my robes out of my bag and start changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on the work! Tell us if it made you laugh!


	3. If you had to choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get sorted into our houses! YAY!!!!!!!!  
> Also, we apologize for any incorrect things about Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ENJOY OUR STORY!! Juseyeo~~~<3 Saranghae<3<3<3

**3rd person perspective**

The Great Hall is decorated with floating candles and flying emblems of each house. The excitement is palpable and the professors are smiling. The the line of first years walks up to the front. A female Professor who has short hair with blond highlights and is wearing high heels under her robe steps forward.

“I’m Professor Binn, your deputy headmistress. And welcome 1st years!” Applause erupts from the 4 tables around the hall. “When I call your name,” Professor Binn continues. “Please come forward. I shall place the sorting hat,” She gestures to an old brown hat. Winter giggles. “On your head and you will be sorted into your houses.” The first years nod nervously. Professor Binn holds up a list.

“Here we go.” Alexander says nervously.

“Yep.” John looks the most scared out of everyone.

“Aaron Burr.” Professor Binn calls. A bald boy steps forward. He walks up and sits on the stool sitting next to the deputy headmistress. She puts the hat on his head. The first years stare in confusion. The hat seems to move.

“SLYTHERIN!” It shouts. A couple first years jump backward, shocked. The table on the far left cheers as Aaron goes to sit with them.

“April Girard-Marsot.” Professor Binn announces. April walks forward as Willow watches nervously. The hat is placed on her head. A few seconds pass.

“Hmm...The hat says softly so that only April can hear. “Could be a Ravenclaw, this one’s pretty smart, could be a Hufflepuff too. But I think...GRYFFINDOR!”

Willow looks less nervous when she is called up. “Twins,” The hat sighs. “Oh but there’s  something different here...Psychic twins. Well, I think...GRYFFINDOR!” 

“Gryffindor!” The table on the left claps as Willow sits down next to April. They high five and hug. And older student who looks a lot like April moves to sit down next to them. She gives them both big hugs.

“Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander walks up to the front and sits down. He takes that a hat and puts it on his head. 

“You’re very smart aren’t you, but ambitious.” That hat considers. “SLYTHERIN!” It shouts. 

Alexander looks pleased as he sits down at the Slytherin table.

A few minutes later, Thomas’ name is called and he steps forward confidently.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat screams. Thomas struts over to his table and sits next to Alexander. He starts talking to him. After a few seconds of this Alexander gets up and moves so that he’s sitting next to Aaron.

“Winter Liu Kostka.” Professor Binn is calling out.

“At least she pronounced it right.” Winter grumbles before going up to the stool.

“Well this one is definitely not a Hufflepuff, too feisty.” The hat whispers to her, Winter rolls her eyes, “Not a Slytherin. Hmmm… Should we put her with her family?” Winter stiffens up on the stool and grips the edges so hard her knuckles turn white, “Of course not. We wouldn’t want… the memories to disturb your learning. GRYFFINDOR!”

Winter sighs before sliding off of the stool and walking tiredly towards April and Willow.

Scarlett is called next. She walks up after her sister and sits down.

“Very kind heart...Smart too. But there’s a lot of loyalty and courage. GRYFFINDOR!” 

Scarlett sits down by Winter and starts chatting with April.

“Sarah Kostka!” Professor Binn calls. Willow looks at Scarlett, surprised.

“You guys are triplets?” She whispers.

“Me and Sarah are actually twins but you know, Winter has the same birthday as us.

“RAVENCLAW!” The hat announces.

Willow turns to talk to Winter but looks up when the next name is called.

“John Laurens.” John walks up to the hat, trembling.

“Another Laurens?” The hat thinks for a moment. “Would you like to be with  _ your  _ family?”

“Please no.” John whispers.

“No? I thought you’d want to please your father. Well then...GRYFFINDOR!” John looks shaken but pleased as he sits down across from Willow. She gives him a thumbs up. John smiles opens his mouth to say something to her, but Winter taps Willow on the shoulder and starts talking to her. Winter looks up a few minutes later.

“Doesn’t he look like Hercules Mulligan?” She points out James Madison to Willow.

“That’s really weird.” Willow nods.

“RAVENCLAW!” The sorting hat shouts. James goes to sit down.

“Gilbert du Mo-Umm...Gilbert?” Professor Binn avoids saying Gilbert’s full name. April laughs. Gilbert blushes as he sits down on the stool. The sorting hat is placed on his head.

“Gryffindor?” He asks the hat.

“Gryffindor?” The hat mimics him in a high pitched voice, “Well, if you insist. GRYFFINDOR!” Gilbert looks satisfied and walks over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to John.

“I’m so happy we’re in the same house.” April smiles at Gilbert

“Me too.” John tells Gilbert.

“Me als-” Gilbert starts to say.

“Look it’s Mulligan!” John interrupts. Hercules sits down and puts the hat over his bandana.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” It shouts. Hercules the table to the far left claps as he sits down. 

“Yay ‘ercules!” Gilbert claps.

“Am I the only one who thinks that James Madison looks just like him?” Winter asks.

“Who?” April asks.

“Hercules.” Winter responds. “Duh.”

“Oh yeah I noticed that.” John shrugs.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird?” Winter ask.

“It’s probably the clowns.” Scarlett says sarcastically. Winter’s eyes widen.

“Maybe it is!” She gasps.

“That’s ridiculous.” Angelica says. She sits down next to John.

“Yeah.” Willow nods in agreement. “It’s not like there are clowns plotting against up.”

“How do you know?” Winter says stubbornly. “Clowns are bad...But not as bad as Elmo!”

“What’s Elmo?” John and Gilbert ask at the same time. Angelica looks confused.

“It’s a TV show for little kids-”

“Meant to brainwash and kill them all!” Winter says loudly. A couple 4th years give her weird looks.

“There’s always a weird first year.” One of them mutters. Winter doesn’t hear but Angelica does.

“Shut up.” She tells them.

“Oh, sorry Angelica.” He apologizes. Angelica rolls her eyes.

“Look it’s Eliza!” Willow points. Angelica watches her sister.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The sorting hat screams. Eliza sits down next to Hercules and waves at Angelica. Angelica smiles at Eliza and gives her a thumbs up and an air five.

“What class are you most excited for?” John asks Willow. She thinks for a moment.

“I don’t know charms maybe. But I’m really looking forward to flying lessons!” She stretches her arms out like wings accidentally hitting April.

“Oww.” April says.

“Me too!” John says excitedly. “I’m also excited for defence against the dark arts.”

“Is there a class where we can learn the dark arts?” Winter asks.

“No.” Gilbert says. “Zat is stupid!”

“Like you.” Winter sticks her tongue out at him.

“Defence against the darks arts sounds cool too.” Willow tells John.

“Yeah! I’ve read some books on it.” John says.

“You can help me with my homework then.” Willow jokes.

“If you want.” John offers.

“So you like in the heights too?” Willow asks.

“It’s pretty good.” John shrugs. “I’m not obsessed with it though like Alex.”

“So what do you like?”

“Turtles.” He answers. Willow laughs.

“Do you have a pet turtle?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool! What’s it’s name?” Willow asks.

“Freckles.” John says.

“Like you! Well not that your name is freckles but that you have freckles, lots of them actually.”

“Yeah.” John laughs.

“Does your turtle have freckles too?”

“Not really.”

“Well your freckles are really pretty-I mean, cool.” Willow laughs.

“Smooth.” April whispers. Willow blushes.

“Uh, thanks?” John laughs nervously.

“So ‘ow did you get so many freckles?” Gilbert asks.

“I don’t even know.” John answers, laughing. “I think I was born with them?”

“Look at your baby pictures.” Scarlett suggests.

“My dad doesn’t really keep any baby pictures.” John says slowly.

“What about your m-” April starts to ask.

“Enough about me.” He interrupts, “What about you guys.”

Scarlett starts to say something but it is cut off by clapping. A scary looking bald man who strangely resembles Benny from In The Heights but except for the fact that he’s bald gets up and taps on his goblet with his wand.

“Attention students.” He says. “Welcome to back to Hogwarts! I don’t want to keep you waiting, so, let’s eat!”

Food appears on the four tables, all the first years gasp in shock, the older kids laugh at their reaction.

At the Slytherin table, Alexander loads his plate with food.

“That’s a lot.” Thomas notices. “Did you mommy not feed you enough at home?” He teases. Alexander throws his butter knife at him. He misses at it lands on the ground behind Thomas.

“Fuck off Jefferson.” Alexander says angrily. 

“Yummy!” Winter puts a huge turkey leg on her plate. “I love food.”

“I can’t wait for dessert!” Willow exclaims, helping herself to mashed potatoes. “Too bad there’s no sushi.”

“You’re right.” Winter looks at April. “Candy and sushi.”

After everyone is done with dinner, the food disappears and dessert replaces it. Willow gets up and grabs some of almost all the desserts. At one point she spots a bowl of caramels and grabs the whole bowl. On the way back to her seat, she stuffs the pockets of her robes with them. She gives April and Winter the rest of the bowl.

“Wait, really?” Winter looks shocked.

“She probably has already filled her pockets with them.” April laughs, taking a caramel. Willow puts a slice of cherry pie of her plate and takes a bite, her face lights up.

“This is really good!”

“These cupcakes are good too.” Scarlett says, taking another bite. Willow puts out a ziplock bag and puts a cupcake in for later. She grabs another to eat now.

“Do you get stomachaches?” Winter asks, still shocked.

“If I eat too much.” Willow shrugs, finishing the last of her pie and starting on the cupcake.

“How much is too much for you?’ Winter laughs.

“More than you can imagine.” April says, also laughing.

“I bet you love chocolate then.” Scarlet laughs.

“Actually I’m not a huge chocolate fan, the candy is fine but I don’t like chocolate cake and ice cream.”

“You don’t like chocolate!” John looks horrified, Willow shrugs.

“I actually agree with her. Chocolate cake and ice cream is gross.” April chimes in.

“More for me then.” John laughs, taking a slice of chocolate cake.

“But carrot cake is amazing!” April declares. Willow nods in agreement.

“I love pig brains!” Winter shouts. Everyone stares at her.

“Okay then…” April trails off.

“I am tired.” Gilbert says.

“Yeah me too.” April agrees.

“Is she going to a sugar rush?” Winter asks April, pointing to Willow.

“No, she’s doesn’t get more crazy than she already is. Sugar doesn’t really affect her at all.”

“Sugar is April’s cat!” Willow says to Winter.

“We have a dog too.” April tells Gilbert. “His name is Moses.”

“That is interesting.” Gilbert nods.

Willow grabs another cupcake just as all the dessert disappears. 

“But I was just getting started.” She whines.

“Shh. The headmaster is talking.” April says.

After Washington goes over rules and other important things. Everyone goes up to bed. The first years from each house file out of the Great Hall behind their Prefects. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos~~<3<3<3


	4. I got a lot of brains but no polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our classes and eccentric teachers (and students)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our teachers are based off of teachers we had but we are in no way saying that's what they're really like. But like the personalities are ones we wish we had.

 

**Winter**

The next morning Scarlett and I walk down to the great hall together for breakfast.  John, Gilbert, Willow, and April are already sitting down together, chatting.

“What’s up lovebirds.” I yawn, sitting down next to Willow. She blushes slightly and rolls her eyes.

“Want some bacon?’ She asks. I nod eagerly and take a bunch from one of the breakfast trays. “That’s a lot.” Willow says when she sees how much i’ve taken.

“You hypocrite, remember last night with dessert?” I roll my eyes. She shrugs.

“True. Is there rice?”

“There better be!” I bang my fist on the table, Gilbert jumps. I look around and don’t see any rice.

“Okay, we’re _so_ going to go complain to the kitchen later.” April declares, Willow and I nod.

“Yep.”

“Oh look, they’re passing out schedules.” John points.

When we get our schedules, we look and see that we all have Transfiguration next since we’re all in the same house.

“And potions next!” Gilbert says.

“With Hamilton!” John says excitedly.

“Yay!” Gilbert says.

“And Jefferson.” Winter groans. “I hate him.”

“Who doesn’t?” Willow asks, making everyone laugh. April looks annoyed.

“I was going to say that.” I hear her whisper to Willow, who shrugs.

“Let’s go!” I announce jumping up. Everyone else nods and stands up too.

As we walk out of the great hall, Thomas gets up and walks right next to April.

“Hey, you’re cute.” He winks at her. Behind his back, Willow mimes gagging, I laugh.

“Go away Thomas!” April shoves him.

“We should hang out sometime!” He calls after April as she walks fast as she can out of the great hall.

“Well he’s annoying.” Willow says. I roll my eyes.

“You’re all annoying.” I laugh.

“Try to be more nice!” April sings.

“And more chill.” Willow adds.

“What?” Scarlett asks. “Is that a reference to something?”

“Dear Evan Hansen!” Alexander shouts, running past us. “Bye, I’m late for history of magic!”

“Bye!” John shouts after him.

“Au revoir!” Gilbert waves. We all walk to our next class, Transfiguration. When we walk into the room, there is no teacher there. Confused, we look around. I shrug and sit on a nearby table.

“NO TEACHER!!!!” I scream happily.

“EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!” We all freeze and look around, but I don’t see anyone. Then, a short woman walks out from behind a desk. “I’m Professor Mogin!” She announces loudly. She has a really loud voice, like me.

“She’s just like you, short and loud.” Willow whispers.

“You’re short too.” April teases. “You shouldn’t be talking.”

“I’M WINTER!” I scream enthusiastically at her.

“That’s great Winter!” She responds. “Now, in this class, you’ll be learning the complex art of Transfiguration. “I warn you. Don’t expect immediate success. This subject is very hard.”

Professor Mogin passes out matches and tells us to turn them into needles. At the end of the class. I manage to turn my match into needle. I wave is threateningly towards John.

“Oh stop it Winter.” Willow sounds annoyed. Probably because her match is still a match. It’s turned sliver though, and so has April’s. I’m the only one who has actually done it. But it’s probably because I really wanted it to be a needle. You can stab people with needles.

“Look, mine looks like a needle now!” April announces.

“Wow, you are amazing.” Gilbert tells her.

“It’s still wood.” Willow tells him.

“Mine still looks the same.” John complains.

After the bell rings, we all walk down the potions together.

“Hey!” John waves at Alexander.

“Hey Laurens!” Alexander walks over.

“Do you go by Alexander or Alex?” Willow asks him.

“Alex is fine.” He responds.

“Okey dokey.” Willow nods.

“Hey guys. Thomas comes up behind April and puts his arm around her shoulders. April steps away and moves to the other side from Willow. Willow moves next to Alex so she won’t be next to him either. April rolls her eyes and moves again too.

“See, no one likes you.” Alex mutters.

“What did you say Hamilton?” Thomas looks furious.

“I said that no one likes you.” Alex crosses his arms and glares at Thomas.

“Whatever.” Thomas shrugs and walks over to talk to Aaron Burr.

“He is really annoying.” Scarlett groans. I nod.

“Should I kill him?” I ask no one in particular.

“I wouldn’t be too fussed if you did.” Willow shrugs.

“But don’t.” April advises.

“You seem cool.” Willow smiles.

“So it would be nice…” April trails off.

“If you didn’t get expelled.” Willow finishes.

“It’s like you can read each other’s minds.” Alex laughs. Willow and April burst out in fake laughter.

“Read each other’s minds?” Willow giggles.

“That’s would be hilarious!” April laughs.

“Okay…” Alex looks confused. The bell rings again and we file into the classroom.

The Professor introduces herself as Professor Rosen and tells to make the cure for boils. I flip through my potions text book and find the instructions. We’re working in partners, so of course I’m with Scarlett. I watch as April dashes over the the supply cupboard without even taking a look at the book. After a few moments she comes back with all the right ingredients. I’m confused until I see Willow looking at her textbook.

“That’s unfair!” I complain to Scarlett. “Willow can just tell April what to do and April doesn’t even have to look at the insructions.

“Let’s go get supplies.” Scarlett gets up and I follow her over the supply cabinet.

When we return with the ingredients. Scarlett starts crushing some ingredients with the mortar and pestle.

“Can I do it?” I ask her. “I like crushing things.”

She nods and moves so I can take her spot. Grab the pestle and start smashing. Scarlett starts adding ingredients into the cauldron.

“Have you made this potion before?” I look up to see Professor Rosen talking to April.

“Nope.” April shakes her head. I laugh because Willow is reading the book and telling April what to do.

“Let your friend do something.” Professor Rosen directs. “We all have to be good at this.”

April nods and takes the book from Willow. They switch spots. Willow starts stirring the cauldron.

“Can I have that?” Scarlett asks, pointing to the mixture in the mortar. I nod and pass it to her.

Someone screams. I look up. John and Gilbert’s cauldron is in flames.

“Fire!” Aaron screams as if no one had noticed. Gilbert is shouting at John in french.

“I don’t know what you’re saying!” John shouts at him. Professor Rosen conjures a stream of water from her wand and puts out the fire.

“He said you’re a fucking idiot.” Alex tells John.

“Almost.” April laughs.

“I though he said to turn the heat up!” John complains. Professor Rosen shakes her head.

“I did.” Gilbert nods.

“Then I did what you said!” John rolls his eyes.

“It is okay.” Gilbert tells him.

“We finished.” April announces.

“Nice job girls.” Professor Rosen congratulates them.

 

“Do we have charms next?” I ask Scarlett, who is stirring the cauldron.

“Yes. I think we’re done.” She steps back.

“Hey Professor Rosen! I think we’re done!” I shout. Professor Rosen looks up.

“Great!” She uses her wand to make what’s left of John and Gilbert’s potion disappear.

“The pictures are moving!” Scarlett screams on the way to charms.

“Of course they are.” John laughs.

“Pictures move in the wizarding world.” Alex explains to her. “I read about it in a book.”

“Wait. Do you have charms with us?” April asks.

“No…” Alex realizes. “Bye!” He runs back down the stairs.

“Why did you ask him?” I complain. “I would have been hilarious if we had gotten there and he still hadn’t realized.” I say thoughtfully. Willow shakes her head and laughs.

“No it wouldn’t. He would be late for his next class.” She says.

“That is funny!”

“Is this charms?” April interrupts, pointing to a door. She opens it. Behind it is a wall.

“I guess not.” Gilbert laughs.

I scream as a ghost floats through the wall. Willow jumps backwards. It glides right through our group of people and down the stairs.

“That was creepy.” Scarlett shudders.

“It was terrifying!” I scream.  “It floated right through the wall!” I push past April and slam the door shut.

“You know that won’t prevent more ghosts from coming.” Willow tells me. I shrug.

“It makes me feel better.”

“Let’s keep walking then.” April suggest.

“That is a good idea.” Gilbert agrees. I roll my eyes at him. His accent is really annoying.

“You should get speech lessons.” I suddenly say.

“Quoi?” He asks, startled. I give him weird look. “I mean, what?”

“To get rid of your accent. It's annoying.” He looks half offended, half embarrassed.

“That’s mean.” April says, defending Gilbert who looks too embarrassed to speak.

“No it's not. I’m telling the truth.” I glare at her, “Everyone was thinking it, I just said it.”

“Whatever, we’re here anyways.” Willow rolls her eyes at us as we walk into the classroom.”

“Be nice, we barely know them.” Scarlett whispers into my ear as we sit down.

“Whatever.” I close my eyes and bury my face in my arms.

“Winter!” Someone shouts out my name.  
“What?” I realize that had fallen asleep. I quickly sit up straight.

“So can you tell me the incantation for a levitation charm?” The teacher asks. I think it was something like winged garden leaves sasquatch?

“Wingardium leviosa?” I mutter.

“Well nice to see that someone is paying attention.” The teacher announces. I laugh under my breath.

Willow turns and stares at me. Her eyes widen.

“That is so not fair! You were sleeping in class! And you got away with it!”

“Please do not talk while I am speaking.” The professor gives her a look.

“Teachers love me~” I whisper while hiding a smile.

“I don’t.” Willow mutters.

“Excuse you!” I cross my arms.

“Is there something you would like to share Winter?” The Professor asks.

“Yes… ummm… I am mad that they don’t serve rice here!” I can't think of anything else to say and the Professor just rolls her eyes.

“Ok who wants to demo the levitation charm? How about Winter since she seems to know it?”

“Oh, no.” I shake my head. “You are overestimating my skills. My talented friend Willow here knows it better!”

“Wait did you just volunteer me?” Willow asks, incredulous.

“Winter please do it.” The professor insists. I pick up my wand and I wave my arm around the feather she placed on my desk.

“Wingardium leviosa.” I say with my eyes closed.

“Not bad.” I open my eyes to see the feather floating in the air. I am so excited that I lose my concentration and the feather falls down onto Willow’s head. She takes it off and throws it at me. It falls just in front of her desk.

“Okay let’s all practice ourselves.” The professor instructs. Everyone gasps as feathers suddenly appear on everyone’s desk.

“I cannot wait until this class is over.” I groan and put my head back down. I want lunch.

“Excuse me professor?” I ask. She walks over to me.

“What do they usually serve for lunch?” I ask. She rolls her eyes slightly.

“Probably potatoes and chicken?” She looks at me like I’m crazy… which I am.

“Hey professor did you know that Cap’n Crunch isn’t a captain? He only has 3 stripes on his sleeve so he’s only a commander.” The professor walks away grumbling something along the lines of I didn’t sign up for this shit. “DID YOU KNOW PENGUINS ACTUALLY HAVE KNEES?! THEY JUST DON’T HAVE KNEECAPS AND YOU NEED AN X-RAY SCANNER TO SEE THEM!” I yell after her. Everyone in the class turns and stares at me. I think I’m going to get into trouble one of these days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed our story!!<3<3<3


	5. Save my plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! This was supposed to be the 6th chapter but we forgot to post it before. It has the explanation to the cube.

**Emma**

During lunch, Angelica sits down next to Gilbert and John.

“Hi guys!”

“Hi Angelica, what’s up?” April asks.

“So me and Eliza were thinking about truth or dare game tonight. Up on the seventh floor.”

“That sounds fun!” April nods. 

“Yeah.” Willow agrees.

“Who else will be here?” Gilbert asks.

“You mean there?” I ask. Gilbert nods, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“Just everyone we met on the train.” Angelica answers.

“I think we should petition for them to have rice.” Winter says and Angelica walks further down the table to sit with some 2nd year girls.

“I agree.” Willow nods.

“Same.” April joins in.

“Wait can we even do that? Who makes the food anyway?” Willow looks around for an answer to appear.

“House elves.” John says, shaking his head.

“We should have soy sauce too.” Willow says thoughtfully.

“Hi!” Alex sits down next to John.

“Are you even allowed to sit here?” Winter asks, taking a bite of the potatoes.

“No.” He shakes his head.

“Dern ferk erff.” She mumble with her mouth full of food.

“Annunciate.” Alex tell me, taking a bite of potatoes.

“DO YOU WANT TO EAT WITH YOUR TEETH INSIDE YOUR MOUTH OR OUT?!” Winter shouts in his face.

“Inside of course.” Alex snorts. “What kind of a question is that.”

“Then shut up!” Winter groans. 

“Bite me.” Alex shoots back. 

“SERPENSORTIA!” Winter yells. A snake shoots out of her wand and slowly slithers towards Alex. “Watch it asshole, or I’m gonna make him bite you.” Alex gets up and runs back to the Slytherin table and everyone watches as the snake follows him.  “EEEEeEEeEeeeeeEEeEEEEEEEEK!!” I look up and see Thomas standing on the table and screeching. The snake must have gone to him instead. 

“Wha wersh dat about?” Willow asks while eating.

“Not sure, the snake probably went through his mashed potatoes or something.” Winter shrugs and starts stabbing the potatoes.

“Remarkable.” I look up and see Washington standing behind our table, watching me. “Excuse me, young lady, how did you learn how to do that? Class just started.” 

“Oh uh.” Winter smiles at Headmaster Washington. “We love snakes at my house. My parents are always using that spell.” Washington nods and walks off.

“Love snakes…” I roll my eyes and laugh. “Our family absolutely  _ loves _ snakes.

“Whatever,” Winter rolls her eyes at me, “STUPID POTAHOES WHY WON’T YOU FUCKING TURN INTO SOMETHING GOOD LIKE RICE?!”

“Pota _ hoes _ ?” April stares at her.

“Fight me bee-o-sh.” Winter grumbles.

“Zour english skills are worzt den mine!” Gilbert laughs but quickly shuts up when she stabs the carving knife through the turkey.

“Bitch shut up or else it won’t be this turkey I stab next time!” She screams at him. I quickly glance at all the teachers but none of them noticed. It’s only a matter of time though.

“Guys, Winter is just weird.” Willow annonces. “And short.” She adds.

“I will kill you!” Winter shouts, shoving her in April. Willow gets up and moves to the other side of the table next to Alex.

“You’re short too.” April teases Willow. Willow glares at her. I assume that they’re having some argument psychically.

A couple minutes later the bell chimes and we all hurry off to History of Magic which was really funny. Professor Binn went over bunch of stupid rules we had to follow, as if we were 1st graders! Then this boy named Tommy broke all of them! She yelled at him for a straight 5 minutes while everyone was laughing.

“I don’t think my stomach will ever recover.” April said, still out of breath as we walked to Herbology.

“I was pretty funny.” I laugh again.

“Like Willow's entire existence.” Winter says. Willow rolls her eyes.

“Ouch.” She winces.

“Do you think they have deadly plants in Herbology?” Winter asks.

After dinner that night we all hurry back to the common room.

“I think we should go in groups.” April suggests.

“So we don’t attract much attention.” Willow nods. Everyone seems to agree. Willow and April leave with Gilbert and about five minutes after Winter, John and I leave.

We head up to the seventh floor. Angelica is waiting for us in front of a black door. She opens it.

“Welcome to the room of requirement.” She closes the door behind her. “We call it that because it has everything you need. It’s a large room, empty except for some cushions on the floor. Alex, Willow, Gilbert, April, Eliza, and Hercules wave. I wave back.

“Well apparently we don’t need much.” Winter grumbles, looking around the room.

“Come sit down!” Willow laughs, patting the seat for Winter to sit down. I sit next to April.

“I’m glad everyone’s here!” Angelica sounds almost like a game show host. She holds up a small white cube. “This will be able to detect if someone isn’t telling the truth.” She explains. “It'll start screaming blank is a liar, blank is whoever lies' name.” Everyone nods.


	6. I never had a group of friends before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilsquad plays their first game of Truth or Dare together!  
> Then more classes!  
> Then more games!  
> (Thomas Jefferson is a jerk and always will be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New point of view! Willow's perspective! Everything in italics is what she's saying inside her head, mostly to April. Also since we wrote this part ahead of time we will be updating more regularly. Another thing, the rest of the story will be from either Willow or April's perspective.

**Willow**

“So don’t lie.” Eliza adds taking the cube from Angelica and placing it in the center on our circle of people, we all sit down. “Okay! Who wants to go first?”

“I will.” Alexander offers when no one else does. “Umm… Gilbert.” He smirks at his friend. “Truth or Dare?

“Umm...Truth.” He answers.

“Okay… umm why didn’t you go to Beauxbatons?”

“Becauze my mère actually went to Hogwartz and she convinced my dad to let me go here.” He looks around the circle. “Winter, truth or dare?”

“Dare of course!” Winter says indignantly. “I’m not a Hufflepuff!”

“Well zen…” Gilbert rolls his eyes. “I dare you to kizz Tom-” Winter draws a knife out of her pocket and waves it around threateningly. “I mean… at breakfast tomorrow I dare you to dump water on zomeone's head. That iz not me! ” He adds

“Sure!” Winter slips the knife back into her pocket. “April! Truth or Dare!”

“Truth.”  _ I don’t want to take a dare from her.  _ She explains to me.

“Okay.” Winter doesn’t miss a beat. “Out of all the boys in this room, who would you want to date.”

“Umm… I don’t everybody too well.” She starts. “But Gilbert probably.” She blushes.

_ Ooh. Gilbert and April sitting in a tree-  _ I start to tease her and she slaps me.

“Herc, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“Hug 5 people in this room.”

“Herc is like a big teddy bear.” John whispers into my ear. I giggle.

Hercules hugs alex who is sitting next to him. He gets up and bends down to hug Gilbert and then John. Then he gives Angelica and Eliza each a quick hug before sitting back down.

“Thomas?”

“Dare.” Thomas crosses his arms “Do your worst.” Hercules thinks for a moment.

“Do you know sesame street? It’s a muggle television show.” He asks.

“Of course not! I’m pure blood. We don’t have TVs in the wizarding world.” He rolls his eyes.

“Angelica, computer please.” Hercules asks. Suddenly I notice a computer in the corner of the room.

“How did that get here?” I ask. I run over to it and bring it back to the circle.

“It’s not called the room of requirement for nothing.” Angelica shrugs.

“Dibbs on using it!” I call. “Don’t worry I’m half blood I won’t break it. What do you need Mulligan?”

“Rubber duckie.” He smirks and April, Alex and I start cracking up.

“Oh my god!” April manages between giggles.

“You’re going to make him…” I start. Hercules nods. Alex clutches his stomach.

“Okay.” I calm down and pull google up while Hercules, April, and attempt explain to everyone else what a computer is.

“Found it.” I click on youtube. 

“Sing that during breakfast tomorrow, loud enough for everyone to hear.” Hercules smirks at Thomas.

“Bu- but… Fine!” He glares at Hercules. “Willow. Truth or Dare.” He turns to me.

“Why me?” I protest.

“You found the stupid video.” He sneers. “Unless... Oh my! a Gryffindor is scared!” Me mocks.

_ Should I hit him?  _ April asks.

_ That won’t be necessary. I know he’s just trying to get me to pick dare.  _

_ Don’t!  _ She warns

_ Well I am a Gryffindor. What would you do? Besides it can’t be that bad. What’s the worst that can happen? _

_ Famous last word _

_ But really? What’s worst that can happen?  _ I ask.

_ True.   _

“Dare.” I say confidently.

“Well that took a while.” Thomas drawls. “Angelica we need a freezer.” 

As the freezer appears in the corner, Thomas walks over and comes back with a large cup full of ice.

“Dump it all into your shirt, then use this to tie the bottom of the your shirt shut so that no ice falls out.” He hold up long shoe lace and smirks in a self satisfied way. I take the shoelace from him without hesitating. Everyone watches as I tie it around the bottom of my shirt and fold my shirt into the rope.

“Ice.” I reach my hand out and Thomas hands me the cold cup of ice before sitting back down. I take a deep breath before opening the top of my shirt and dumping it in. “Oh my god!” I gasp as the ice hit my stomach. I instinctively grab John’s arm. “Sorry.” I apologize removing my hand.

“It’s fine.” He reassures me.

“Eliza.” I gasp. “Shi- I mean shoot, this is cold.” I glare at Thomas.

“Truth.”

“Who do you think is the nicest person in this room?” I ask through gritted teeth.

“Herc.” She says after a moment. “He’s like a big teddy bear.” I manage a little laugh, remembering John’s comment earlier.

“Scarlett, truth or dare.” She asks.

“Truth.”

“Which person do are you most looking forward to being friends with?” Eliza asks.

“April. Sorry Willow.” She apologizes.

“Don’t be.” I shrug which a makes the ice shift and be even colder. “You were talking to April earlier when I was helping John with charms. You know her better.”

“Angelica, truth or dare?” Scarlett asks.

“Dare of course.”

“Umm… hug Thomas for 30 seconds.” Angelica makes a face before giving Thomas a light hug for 30 seconds. She mimes throwing up.

“I know you liked it.” Thomas winks at her. She slaps him in the face. I start clapping.

“Nice one Angie.” I offer her a high five and am grateful when she doesn’t slap it as hard.

“Okay John. Your turn.”

“Dare.” He chooses. Angelica finds a blindfold and motions for everyone to stand up. She ties the blindfold arounds John’s eyes and spins him around.

“I’m going to put you in front of 3 people and you can touch them and guess who they are but if you get it wrong you have to kiss them.” She explains moving him in front of Scarlett.

John slowly reaches out a hand and touches Scarlett’s hair.

“Scarlett?” He asks hesitantly.

“Yep.” She gives him a thumbs up, that he can’t see. Angelica moves him in front of me. He reaches out and feels my wet shirt.

“Willow.” He says confidently. “That was way too easy.” Angelica moves him in front of Alex. He touches Alex’s longer hair and then his glasses.

“April?” John guesses.

“Nope.” Says Angelica, taking off his blindfold.

“Oh.” He sees Alex. “Umm…” He gives Alex a very quick peck on the lips and sits back down. “Alex, truth or dare.” He asks before anyone can say anything.

“Truth.” answers a very flustered Alex.

“What are you afraid of?” John asks.

“Storms.” Alex shudders. “When I was 17 a hurricane destroyed my town.”

“I’m sorry Alex.” Eliza gives him a look full of sympathy.

“It’s okay.” He says quietly.

“Anyway!” Thomas butts in. “I want to go to bed.” He yawns.

“Me too.” Everyone agrees and a yawning train starts.

We sneak carefully back to our dormitories in our groups. April and I waved good night to John.

“By the way John, you and Alex look cute together.” I comment and John rolls his eyes before hurrying up the stairs to the room that the 1st year Gryffindor boys share. April and I creep back into our rooms. I change out my wet shirt and go right to sleep.

************************************************************

The next morning during breakfast, Thomas does his dare.

“RUBBER DUCKY YOU’RE THE ONE!” Thomas shrieks at the top of his lungs.

“YOU MAKE BATHTIME LOTS OF FUN.” Everyone turns to stare at him.

“RUBBER DUCKY I’M AWFULLY FOND OF YO-” Everyone starts cheering as Winter dumps water on his head. He sits back down looking dejected.

_ Why isn’t he on Broadway?  _ I ask April. 

_ I was wondering the same thing.  _ April laughs.

_ Oh. Well he doesn’t know what Broadway is.  _ I reason.  _ It is a muggle thing. _

“That was amazing.” Laurens and Gilbert sit sit down next to us.

“My ears are bleeding.” April announces.

After breakfast the Gryffindors first year all walk over to transfiguration.

“I am so tired.” John yawns. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t stay up zo late.” Gilbert suggests.

“You stayed up too!” John protests.

“But he’s not the one complaining.” April cuts in.

“Well. I’m pretty tired too.” I yawn, holding open the door for everyone else but letting go after all my friends pass through.

“Hey!” Complains the next kid who gets stuck with holding the door for the rest of the class. We all find seats together

“Okay.” Professor Mogin announces. “Come get your toothpicks.” After an entire class period April and I manage to finally turn our toothpicks in needles.

“I made some progress.” John holds his toothpick up at the end of the lesson. I has turned a slightly greyish color.

“Better than last time.” I give him a thumbs up.

After transfiguration we all head down to the dungeons for potions. Professor Rosen waves.

“Okay class. Today we as making the forgetfulness potion. It’s on page 17.”

_ Ready?  _ I ask April. She runs of to the store cupboard.

_ Ingredients? _ She asks.

_ Mistletoe berries. _

_ Got it. _

_ Lethe river water. _

_ Lethe what? Oh wait here it is. _

_ and Valerian springs. _

_ Okay, coming back.  _ She dumps the ingredients on the table.  _ Ready for instructions? _

_ Yep. _

_ Okay, add 2 drop of the river water to the cauldron.  _

_ Okay. What comes next?  _ I ask after dropping the water in.

_ Heat for 20 seconds. _

After potions, we walk all the way to charms class where there are locked boxes on our desk. Professor Tachibana asks us to lift the boxes.

“If you were not able to lift your box then please practice during this period. You are behind.” John gives me a thumbs up. Thanks to our extra practice yesterday, he was able to lift the box. “Everyone else. We are learning the unlocking spell. The charm is Alohomora and it’s a circular motion around the lock.”

“Alohomora.” I circle my wand around the lock. Nothing happens.

“Alohomora.” I hear April say. There’s a little click and her box unlocks. She smirks at me.

“Alohomora.” I wave my wand and my box unlocks too. I roll my eyes.

_ Fine, you did it first.  _ I sigh.

_ Haha! I’m the best. _

_ I never said that. Plus I was first on hovering charms yesterday. _

“Help?” John asks me, he’s having trouble again.

“Try again, let me see how you do it.”

“Alohomora.” The box unlocks.

“See, you didn’t need my help.” We high five. “Nice one.”

During lunch Angelica asks if we want to meet again tonight. John lets out a yawn but we all agree in the end. 

The rest of the day is a blurr (sir). We start learning learn how to make green spark signals in Defense Against the Dark Arts and endure Professor Binn screaming at the kid named Tommy: Part 2 durring History of Magic. 

After, we learn about the plant aconite in Herbology, we head to dinner. Angelica winks at us as we sit down.

“See you later.” She waves after dinner. “I’m going to go prep the room with Eliza.” 

“Bye.” We wave.

After dinner we work on our short essay on aconite before heading up to the room of requirement to meet everyone else. 

As soon as we make it up to the 7th floor, Angelica lets me, John and April in. 

When Gilbert, Hercules, Scarlett and Winter arrive, Alex and Thomas walk in.

“Ugh. You brought it again.” I groan.

“I’m a him!” Thomas retorts angrily.

“Is someone talking?” I ask April. Thomas holds up an empty Sprite bottle.

“Spin the bottle!” He declares. We gather around in circle and sit down. “Touch the bottle with your wand to make it spin.” Thomas instructs.

“I’ll go first!” Angelica offers. She taps the bottle which spins and lands on Gilbert. Angelica, not being a chicken kisses him without hesitation. Gilbert looks embarrassed. He glances nervously at April before taking the bottle, but she doesn't seem to notice. He taps it to make it spin.

_ Please be me. Please be me.  _ April hopes nervously.

_ Did you mean to say that to me?  _ I smirk at her.

_ Um. No. Just pretend it didn’t happen.  _ She blushes a little. The bottle lands on Eliza. Alex and April get noticeably whiter.  _ Shit!  _ April curses as Gilbert leans in to give Eliza a kiss.

“My turn.” Eliza groans. She taps the bottle. It lands on Alex. They both blush and their kiss is definitely longer than everyone else’s. Alex’s spin lands on Angelica. Eliza glares at her sister.

“Wow. Two for the price of one!” Thomas sneers. Scarlett slaps him and Winter pats her on the head.

“I’m proud of you my killer in training.” She smiles evilly. “I have a minion!” She announces as Alex kisses Angelica. Angelica takes the bottle and taps to spin it.

“No!” She screams as it lands on Thomas. “Shit!”

“Who wouldn’t want to kiss me?” Thomas winks at no one in particular. Everyone raises their hand, even the guys. Angelica quickly gives him a little peck. She mimes gagging.

“So gross.” She mutters as Thomas taps the bottle.

“Shit!” I scream as it lands on me. “Oh shit!” I close my eyes as he kisses me and I pull away as soon as it is over.

“You’re a good kisser.” Thomas winks at me.

“Oh you did not just!” I scrabble to my feet and punch him in the face. He has the nerve to try and hug me but I tackle him to the floor and starts slapping his face repeatedly until John and Herc half heartedly drag me off him. I struggle until John whispers into my ear,

“I’ll help you prank him later.” I relax and sit back down. I note with satisfaction that John looks angry.

“I think she likes me.” Thomas comments. I flip my middle finger up towards him. I tap the bottle, hoping that it lands on John. I can hardly stop smiling as it comes to a stop facing him. I watch as a contained smile appears on John’s face. I walk over and give him a small kiss.

“Aww…” I hear someone whisper.

“Shut up!” Me and John say at the same time, blushing.

“I ship it!” Angelica declares. I roll my eyes and sit back down, crossing my arms. John spins the bottle and it lands on Winter. I sigh in relief knowing that I definitely don’t have to worry about Winter going after John. He touches her for a millisecond before backing off and waiting for a slap but Winter just rolls her eyes.

“Okay let’s stop here.” Winter suggests. Nobody argues or points out the fact that she just doesn’t want to have a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading our story. Please leave a kudos if you liked the story! Comment if you have any questions/critique! <3 <3 <3


	7. The ten dollar, founding father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the ToD game and some interesting class events.

**April**

“Ok, now we are playing Skittles before truth or dare.” Angelica instructs after we finish spin the bottle. “Write the name of someone on the hand of the person to your right. It needs to be someone in this room. We are playing a different version, so if you look at the name, you need to kiss them, not ask them out.” I look to the right and see that Alex is sitting next to me. When I look at Willow, I am horrified to see that she is sitting to the left of Gilbert. She wouldn't, would she? I wouldn’t betray her if I knew she was starting to develop a small crush, so why should I be worried? It’s  kind of an unspoken twin agreement. Still, as I write Scarlett on Alex’s hand, I am worried that Willow will expose me.

_ Don’t.  _ I tell her.  _ Willow, don’t.  _ Willow just smiles at me.

“If everyone is done, then we can see what has been written.” Eliza says. Winter hurries and writes something on my hand. I should know never to sit next to Winter, but Winter doesn’t know that I like Gilbert. Suddenly, I remember my first truth, and when Winter laughs at my expression, I know she remembers too. Everyone is done writing, so we all show our hands. I am relieved to see that Willow did not betray me, Gilbert’s hand says Eliza, but I’m also a little bit jealous.

I look over at Willow’s hand, and laugh when I see she got John. It seems like I’m not the only one exposed. 

_ Did you see what Thomas wrote on your hand?  _ I ask Willow. 

_ No, of course not! Then I would have to kiss them.  _

_ It’s John.  _ I tell her. 

_ Shi- really?  _ She frowns.  _ I’m starting to hate Thomas more and more. So we both have been exposed.  _ Willow comments, confirming my fear, and our psychicness.

I look around at everyone's hand. In order, Alex's hand says Scarlett, Thomas's hand says Willow, Willow's hand says John, Gilbert's hand says Eliza, Hercule’s hand says Winter, Angelica's hand says Thomas, Eliza's hand says Alex, Scarlett's hand says Gilbert, John's hand says April, Winter's hand says Thomas, and mine says Gilbert. 

_ We need to get more people playing with us, it would be more fun.  _ Willow tells me. Then, I look over at Gilbert and see that he is staring at my hand, his face red. He catches me watching him, and looks away. Then, Eliza starts by asking Scarlett truth or dare.

“Umm… ” She hesitates. “I guess dare.”

“I dare you to-” Eliza pauses, seeing Scarlett's nervousness. “I dare you to give a back massage to Theodosia from Hufflepuff during breakfast tomorrow.”

“OK, I'll do it.” Scarlett decides after a short pause. “OK, um” She scan the room. “John: Truth or Dare.”

“Dare!” John says immediately.

“Ok, I dare you to…” Scarlett looks around. “To… Can someone else think of one, I don't have any.”

“I have one!” Willow exclaims. “John, I dare you to turn one of the Slytherin's hair into a pink mohawk without them knowing.” John laughs, while Alex and Thomas looked slightly annoyed and scared that their hair might soon become pink mohawks.

“Gladly! I know exactly who. You know that one with the bad hair, Anav. Yeah, a pink mohawk will look better than what he has now.”

_ Good choice. I like a man who knows bad hair when they see it.   _ I tease Willow. She ignores me and watched as John turns to Alexander.

“Alex, truth or dare?” He asks.

“Dare.” He smiles confidently. 

“I dare you to turn a ten pound bill into one with your face on it and try to buy stuff with it.”

“What? Ok.” He takes a ten pound bill from his pocket and waves his wand over it. A picture of him appears on it. Thomas snorts.

“That's so ugly. No one is going to accept that as real money.” He sneers.

“Wanna bet? One day, a whole nation will use this 10 pound bill. Just you wait. I’ll show you.” Alex walks over to a corner of the room, where a box full of his bills were waiting, and dumps them all on Thomas's head.

“Seriously?” He shouted, covered by a pile of Hamilton bills. “I will never let that happen.”

“Thomas, truth or dare.” Alex says as a response.

“Dare!” He says, still seething.

“Bad choice.” Alex laughs. “Tom, I dare you to give a Hamilton 10 pound bill to the next 50 people you see.”  
“What?! You have got to be kidding me.” He grumbles. “But I can’t lose truth or dare. I hate you, Alex. Fine.”

In a super psychic moment, everyone else in the room high-five each other.

_ Serves him right.  _ Willow gloats, and I laugh. Thomas glares at me, then asks,

“April, truth or dare?” I groan and share an annoyed look with Willow.

“I’ll do a dare.” I respond.

“I dare you to look at your hand.” He smirks.

“What? Why?” I ask, confused. I look around. Thomas looks smug, Gilbert is red, Alex is staring at Eliza, and Willow looks horrified. 

“Ok.” I say, after getting no answers from my friends expressions.

_ SKITTLES!  _ Willow shouts in my head, and it hits me. Skittles. What did I just agree to do? I know exactly who’s name is on my hand, and I also know that being forced to kiss him now that I actually like him might ruin everything. I don’t want it to look like I don’t want to and am being forced. But it's too late. I already said yes, and now I have to look.

“Well?” Thomas says impatiently. My face turns red as I turn my hand around and see Gilbert scribbled across it in blue ink. Willow looks sympathetic, and everyone else looks the same that I look like watching them, like watching entertainment. Except for Alex, who is still staring at Eliza(Obvious much?) and Gilbert, who is staring at the floor. He looks up at me and we make eye contact. I lean in, and he follows my lead. Suddenly, the brave Gilbert is shy. I give him a quick kiss and go back to my spot, upset and embarrassed. Then I remember I still have to dare someone.

“Winter.” I croak, then clear my throat. “WINTER! Truth or Dare.”

“DARE. As always.”

_ April!  _  Willow motions me over and whispers in my ear. “Have her kiss 2 of the guys in the room.”

“Willow, tell Winter!” I say, and Willow tells Winter what she has to do. Of course, Winter can't give up, and accepts, giving Willow and I her death glare. All the boys look very upset, but none of them want to be the one who complains. She is fuming, and I start to regret giving her that dare, knowing what Winter is capable of. As she leans towards Thomas, he leans backwards. She slaps him then practically pecks him. Red from either the slap or the kiss, he rubs his face and glowers at Winter.

“Do you think I wanted to kiss you?” She asks, as he glares at her.

“Yes.” He answers, then scoots backwards out of Winter’s reach as she tries to attack him. Winter gives up and quickly kisses Alex, even less friendlier than she had for Thomas. Then, she turns to Gilbert and asks the question. Before he can answer, he is interrupted by Eliza. 

“Darn it!” She shouts. “I looked at my hand!” Alex smiles at her, and they lean in and kiss. I am jealous at how not awkward it is.

“Is this official now?” Winter asks. “Anyways, Gilbert, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He answers, following tonight's all dare streak. Winter smirks, and Willow and I share nervous glances.

“So I read about this cool spell, and so now would be a perfect opportunity to try it out.” Winter says. “On Willow, specifically.” She gets up to find a spell book in a corner, then flips it open and leafs through the pages.

_ Willow, we should not have dared Winter.  _ I swallow.  _ Things are getting intense. _ Willow agrees with me, and we both try to get a peek at the spell.

“Merde!” Gilbert exclaims. “You want me to cast that on her?” Winter smiles and points at the words. 

“Yes.” She answers. “The Full Body-Bind Curse. Petrificus Totalus. Pe-TRI-fi-cus to-TAH-lus.” Sharing glances, our group obviously is unhappy about it, but no one is sure what exactly it is. “Anyone know it? No? Well, the basic information is it is used by inexperienced witches and wizards, and the effects are the victim's limbs stiffening so that they can't move. They still have all their senses, though.”

“What?!” I exclaims. “You can't do that to Willow.”

“It's a dare. Gilbert can get out if he wants to, and be the first loser.” Winter is obviously determined to get her revenge on Willow, and I can see the struggle in Gilbert. Willow sees it too, and she is not happy.

“Why me?” She complains. “Gilbert, you aren’t rea-”

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” Gilbert yells, and Willow stiffens. She is sitting there rigidly, like a statue, so I guess it worked. “Sorry Willow, but if I let you talk any longer, I would feel too guilty about doing this.”

“Ha!” Winter laughs. “Ok, well I guess that's the end of our game.” She gets up and leaves. John jumps up and scrambles over to Willow.

“GILBERT!” He shouts. “WHAT THE HELL? WILLOW!”

“Wow, you Gryffindors continue to surprise me.” Thomas comments. “I think two of you should be with us in Slytherin.”

“No, only one.” Gilbert retorts. “Willow, she’s gone now, you can move.” Willow moves immediately.

“Winter fell for that so bad.” She laughs. “But I actually am tired, so I think it is enough for tonight.” Everyone agrees, and we walk back in our groups. Gilbert, Willow, and I try to teach John and Scarlett how to speak French, but their accent is too big. Then, we go into our separate rooms.

_ Willow!!! Did you see how John freaked out!  _ I ask as we get into our beds.  _ I think he likes you.  _ Willow is silent for a moment.

_ Yeah. Maybe. _ She replies.  _ I'm tired.  _

_ Good night. _

The next morning, John and Scarlett are ready to do their dares. We all walk down to breakfast, and we see Thomas standing at the door, giving out Alex's ten pound bills. Every one who gets them seem really confused, and at one point he gave one to Washington, who loved it. Laughing as we walk past Thomas, who gives us his last bills, we sit down at the Gryffindor table. 

“Ok,” Scarlett says, and gets up. “Which one is Theodosia?” Willow points out Theodosia, and Scarlett walks over to her and starts massaging her. We all start cracking up as Theodosia turns around to stare at Scarlett.

“What are you doing?” She asks. Eliza, sitting next to Theodosia, snorts.

“Theo, don’t worry.” She laughs. “She’s my friend.” As Scarlett blushes and comes back, John leans over and winks at Willow. He scans the Slytherin table for ugly hair and quickly spots Anav.

“Colovaria” He whispers, only loud enough for us to hear. Anav’s ugly pile of hair disappears, and is replaced by a pink Mohawk. He doesn’t notice at first, but when they whole Slytherin table starts laughing and pointing at his hair, he reaches up a feels it. I know he can tell it's not it's normal ugly mop. We are too far away to hear anything they are saying, but Anav seems angry. Patrick, next to him, is seemingly taking the blame. Willow high fives John. We spend the rest of breakfast joking around. Then, it is time for Flying Lessons.

Professor Arce looks at our class. We are all standing behind one of the beginner brooms. 

“Welcome to flying class.” He shouts so that everyone can hear him. “Today, we will only be flying a few feet above the ground. I don’t want to see anyone higher than 5 feet. If you are, you will miss the next few classes. Understand?” All the students nod. “All you have to do to flying is say UP. You guys try.” There are choruses of ‘UP’s from the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

“Up!” I command, but nothing happens. “UP! UPPPP!” Still nothing. “UP! UP! UP UPPUPUPUP!” I am about to continue when I hear Willow scream. She is rapidly rising, 40 feet, 50, 60. She looks really freaked out.

“Willow, come down immediately!” professor Arce screams.

“HELP!” Willow screams in response. She is over 100 feet now. Wondering what Willow is thinking, but sure she knows what she is doing, I turn back to my broom. All of a sudden, my broom slams into the ground. My fingers get smashed and I wince. I try to pull up, but my broom won’t budge. Finally, I give up and let go of my broom. I stop trying to fly up, and decide to ask the teacher for a new broom. 

_ SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!  _ Willow screams in my head.  _ HELPI’MGOINGTODIE!! _ I look up and see that Willow is falling through the sky from about 700 feet. 

“WILLOW!!” I scream, and everyone looks at Willow. I pick up my broom to try and do something, but it shoots up before I even can sit on it. I let go quickly, before I get too high, but the broom rose so fast that I was already 30 feet up. I land on my leg and fall, a sharp pain shooting through my right leg. I don't concentrate on the pain though, I am terrified that Willow is going to die. Professor Arce runs inside to get his broom or wand, somehow he thought it would be a good idea to leave it leaning against the side of the building. I try to get my broom, but it fell a few feet away, and I can’t get up. Suddenly, a streak shoots up into the sky. 

At first, it looks like a spell, but then I realized it is John, flying up to save Willow. As she plummets to the ground, he goes under her and they both slam into the ground, though a lot less hard than Willow would have without John. A few seconds more, and Willow would be dead. I breath a sigh of relief, but it turns into a gasp of pain as I try to get up and check on Willow and John. I realize that my leg is broken, so I call to Willow instead.

_ Willow? Are you okay?  _ I ask.

_ I’m alive.  _ She answers shakily.  _ I think I broke my arm or something, because I landed on my side yard, and it hurts. Did you injure your leg, because my leg hurts a little, but it shouldn't. _

_ I did.  _ I confirm.  _ I guess that's one downside to being psychic.  _ The teacher comes running back, and sees the three of us laying on the ground. 

“Can somebody bring these three to the Hospital wing?” He asks. “I’ll deal with them after they are healed and I can understand what happened. Gilbert and Thomas pick up John and I, while Willow holds her her arm gently and limps after us. Even though my leg feels like it is on fire, I still enjoy the walk over. First of all, Gilbert is carrying me, second, watching John getting carried by Thomas is funny, and third, Willow has to walk and is leaning on Thomas and John. As soon as we get there, we are healed and able to return.

“Thanks for saving my life.” Willow tells John, as we walk back to the flying lesson.

“It was my honor.” John responds, and bows, then takes her hand and kisses it. Willow laughs, and pretends to curtsy. She and John look at each other for a really long time.

“Wow, I really love magic.” I say to break the silence. “In a muggle hospital, we would have to wear a cast for weeks.”

“Really? Zat must be horrible.” Gilbert exclaims.

“Are we going to talk about what just happened?” Thomas asks.

“Yes, we are.”John agrees with Thomas for maybe the first time. “Willow, what the hell were you thinking? You could have died!”

“I didn't do anything!” Willow defends herself. “I didn't even say 'up’ yet, but my broom starting going up. I tried to go down, but it was like it had a mind of its own. Suddenly, it stopped rising, and just dropped.” Thomas looks doubtful, but John and Gilbert seem to believe her.

“That happened to me too!” I exclaim. “I was trying to fly, and it wouldn't. All of a sudden, my broom slammed into the ground.” We reach the field, and Professor Arce sees us and walks over.

“Lafayette, Jefferson, you may go.” He says, and they nod. Gilbert looks at me, and we make eye contact. I give him a small smile and he turns and leaves. As they walk back, I notice that Gilbert's hair is kinda similar to Thomas's. Now that I think about, they kind of look similar. “Mr. Laurens, since you saved Miss Girard’s life, I will overlook the fact that you broke the rules. Now, I need to talk to the twins. Excuse me.” Professor Arce leads Willow and I farther away.

“Willow, I think I know what happened to your broom.” Willow and I exchange glances. “It is extremely rare, so I am not sure, but if I am correct, it is not a spell or bad broomstick, it's your twin.” 

“Wait, you think I did that to Willow?” I exclaim.

“No.” He lowers his voice. “I understand you two don't want everyone to know you are psychic, so this may be hard to explain to your friends. I have heard of a strange ability that some psychic twins possess. They control each other’s brooms instead of their own. Does that seem like a reasonable explanation for the accident?” I nod. It makes so much sense now! How I was trying to go up, but Willow went up instead, how she tried to go down and crushed my fingers under my broom. “Ok, then we are going to test it.” He hands us each a broom. “Willow, I want you to try to go up, and April, you just sit on your broom. As I grab the broom, Professor Arce turns to check on the other students. When he sees they are behaving, he turns back and nods at us.

“Up!” Willow commands. Suddenly, my broom jerks up and I fly.

“Um, okay!” I say. I don't like not being in control, and I want down. “Can you go down now?” I go back down, and am relieved to be alive. 

“Okay, so we know the problem. I will check back with you two and tell you what is going to happen after lunch.” Professor Arce dismisses us. We wait as he walks back over to our class and dismisses them. Then, we walk with our friends to lunch.

“So did you guys get in trouble?” Gilbert asks me. “What happened?” I stop. We were already a little behind the others, but now we are even more. Gilbert looks at me, his eyes questioning.

“I'm about to tell to you a secret, but you have to promise your going to keep it.” I tell him, and he nods. “Ok, so Willow and I aren't normal, we can do something rare, we can read each other's minds.” I take a deep breath, but Gilbert looks confused and unsure. 

“That exists?” He asks. “I’ve never heard of it.” I can tell he doesn't believe me. I sigh.

“See Willow?” I ask. “I'm going to tell her to come over and bring John and some grass. That is absolutely random, so how would she know to come now?” He agrees with me so I contact Willow.

_ Willow, can you come over here and bring John and some grass?  _ I ask, hoping she won't ask w- 

_ Why? _

_ I'm telling Gilbert we are psychic.  _ I admit.  _ Can you come?  _

_ Ok.  _ She says.  _ But I'm telling John if you tell Gilbert. _

_ I already did. _ I respond.  _ So feel free to tell him.  _ I see Willow and John walking over. Along the way, Willow bends over and picks some grass. Then they are standing next to us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell us if you enjoyed our story and leave kudos please~~~<3<3<3


	8. Prove beyond a shadow of a doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! <3 <3 <3 This chapter is really short, so we'll post the next one later today. :)

**Willow**

“I still think you guys are pranking us.” John admits. Gilbert looks sceptical. 

“Okay. Gilbert whisper something into April’s ear.” I offer. He does.

_ This won’t work.  _ April tells me.

“This won’t work.” I repeat. “But it did.” I smirk. John and Gilbert shake their heads.

“Wow.” John says in disbelief.

“I don’t believe it.” Gilbert pinches himself. “Wow, I’m not dreaming.”

“If it was this hard to convince you two, it's going to be impossible to tell the rest of our friends.” April says.

“Okay guys. Ready for the second half of training?” I ask after we finish eating.

“Of course!” John jumps to his feet.

“I think we focus on Quidditch now.” April says, looking very excited. We all get up and walk back out to the Quidditch pitch.

“Okay, the game of Quidditch is rather complicated.” Professor Arce explains. “In Quidditch, matches are played between two teams of seven players riding flying broomsticks, using four balls: a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. The job of the Chasers is to keep possession of the scarlet Quaffle, a spherical ball passed between players, and attempt to score goals (worth 10 points) by throwing it through one of the opponents' three hoops. These hoops are defended by the opposing team's Keeper, who tries to block their goals. Meanwhile, players of both teams are attacked by the two Bludgers, round, jet black balls made of iron that fly around violently, trying to knock players off their brooms. It is the Beaters' job to defend their teammates from the Bludgers; they carry short wooden clubs, which they use to knock the Bludgers away  from their teammates and/or toward the opposing team. Finally, the role of the Seeker is to catch the Golden Snitch, a small golden ball the approximate size of a walnut. The winged Snitch is enchanted to hover, dart, and fly around the pitch, avoiding capture while remaining within the boundaries of the playing area. Catching the  Snitch ends the game and scores the successful Seeker's team 150 points.” We all nod.

“Can I speak with Willow and April?” We walk over to him. “Girls, I want to let you guys know that you are going to get extra training instead of history with Professor Binn on some days.” We nod happily and mount our brooms. 

“First get in groups of four and play catch with these.” He points to some ordinary soccer balls. Gilbert, John, April, and I grab one and fly up into the air. I throw the ball to April who catches it passes it to Gilbert. Gilbert barely is able to get his hands on it but manages to regain control and throws it too John who catches it easily and passes it back to me. We continue passing the ball around until I drop it.

After dinner, we head up the room of requirement to get something that Angie has prepared. She gives us all cell phone so we can text each other and so that she can tell us about a new truth or dare competition between the houses that is tomorrow night. We head back to our common room and set up our messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please leave kudos and comment! <3 <3 <3


	9. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Group chats!  
> Turtleboy: John (obviously)  
> Angelica_Is_Awesome: (I'm pretty sure you can figure that one out)  
> I.will.kill.you.all: Winter (She's always like this)  
> Iamthebest: Thomas (He isn't)  
> Frenchfry: Lafayette (Duh)  
> April.the.cat: April (She'd be the crazy cat lady without Gilbert)  
> Elizathecinnamonroll: Eliza (Well she is...)  
> Hammy: Alex (Seriously, half of these you'd be able to figure out yourself!)  
> INEEDNOINTRODUCTION: Hercules (He doesn't)  
> Magical.Red.Beanpole: Scarlett (*sighs* Tall people)  
> Again, ignore the fact that muggle technology doesn't work around Hogwarts. ❤❤❤❤

**Chatting**

_TurtleBoy, April.the.cat, and 9 other people have joined the chat._

**TurtleBoy:** Wow. This is cool, thanks angie.

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Sure, it wasn’t that hard.

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** Hi!!!!

 **Iamthebest:** Hi. What’d I miss?

 **Frenchfry:** Not much.

 **April.the.cat** : How are the phones not breaking?

 **Willowlikesdogs:** I have no idea, muggle devices aren’t supposed to work at Hogwarts but whatever.

 **Elizathecinnamonroll:** This is so cool!!!

 **Hammy:** I Agree

 **INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** I love muggle technology.

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** I agree with you for once, but don’t get used to it.

 **Magical.Red.Beanpole:** She doesn’t agree with me most of the time.

 **Iamthebest:** So Angelica ;). You had something to tell us? 

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Don’t winky face me! Anyways, it’s about the truth or dare.

 **INEEDNOINTRODUCTION** : Go on.

 _Angelica_Is_Awesome is typing_ **.**

 **April.the.cat:** TYPE FASTER ANGIE!

 **Frenchfry** : Is this about the rules?

 **I.will.kill.you.all** : My least favorite part

 **Elizathecinnamonroll:** Hurry up sis.

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome** : We are going to have seven people from each house competing in ToD. All of us Gryffindors are competing, since there are seven of us, but the other houses need to pick people to play. Every time that a person completes a truth or a dare, your house gets points. To make sure that it is fair, everyone writes down two truths and two dares, and puts them in two separate bowls. Then when you need a truth or dare, you pick a random one. You might even pick your own.

 **I.will.kill.you.all** : I’m going to go think of some good dares.

_I.will.kill.you.all has left the chat_

_Magical.Red.Beanpole has left the chat_

**Iamthebest:** I am going to ask my friend James to find some Ravenclaws to play, and find some more Slytherins to play.

 **Hammy:** James Madison

_Iamthebest has left the chat_

**Elizathecinnamonroll:** He is not the best

 **April.the.cat:** I was just about to say that

 **Willowlikesdogs:** Me too

 **Turtleboy** : So we have Willow <3, April :), Laf :), Angie ;), Me :), Winter :l, and Scarlett :D

 **Frenchfry** : Why does Willow have a heart emoji?

 **INEEDNOINTRODUCTION** : Do you even have to ask

 **TurtleBoy:** Oops did I send that? It was in my recently used section.

 **Hammy:** You don’t even have a recently used section stupid, your phone is new!

 **TurtleBoy:** I meant to send <3

 **April.the.cat:** What?

 **TurtleBoy:** ARGH! I meant a dog.

 **Willowlikesdogs:** Stop teasing John guys

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome** : Aww… so cute.

 **Willowlikesdogs** : Shut up

 **Turtleboy:** Shut up

 **Frenchfry:** You guys are too cute

 **April.the.cat:** Yassss. @Turtleboy and @Willowlikesdogs forever.  <3 <3 <3

 **Elizathecinnamonroll:** I agree.

 **INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** We should use this time to think of some truths and dare for tomorrow.

 **Hammy:** Good idea. Good night by the way.

_Hammy has left the chat_

**Frenchfry:** Night

_Frenchfry, INEEDNOINTRODUCTION, and 1 other have left the chat_

**Willowlikesdogs:** Night John and other people.

 **Turtleboy:** Good night Willow

 **April.the.cat:** No good night for me, @Willowlikesdogs? I’m hurt. :( I guess you have replaced me with @Turtleboy

_ Turtleboy has left the chat.  _

**Willowlikesdogs:** You are sitting right next to me

_ Willowlikesdogs has left the chat _

**April.the.cat:** … 

**April.the.cat:** I’M ALL ALONE :( :( Ok, bye nobody.

**April.the.cat:** Also, since nobody is here, Willow likes John.

**Elizathecinnamonroll:** I’m here

**April.the.cat:** Oops.

_ April.the.cat has left the chat. _

**Elizathecinnamonroll:** Well I like Alex…

_ Elizathecinnamonroll has left the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are somehow still reading this, thanks! Please comment and leave kudos! ❤❤ Lin save us all! More ToD next. Basically just everyone being idiots. ❤


	10. You don't get a win unless you play in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about that last chapter. It wouldn't let us post the whole thing to we had to re-post it a couple times.  
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter. It gets pretty crazy. <3  
> Also, all the original characters in this story are based off people ourselves and people we know. So yes, Winter is this crazy in real life.  
> -Willow
> 
> Fuck you Willow, but I'm sure John does enough of that;)  
> -Winter
> 
> You are so dead.  
> -Willow
> 
> Try me bitch<3 Wimp  
> -Winter

 

**Willow**

The night of the big game, we all sneak upstairs. On our way into the room we drop our slips of paper into the truth and dare bowls. Angelica stands in front of everyone.

“Welcome to our first round of Truth or Dare. The score will appear on the board. Would the Gryffindor team introduce themselves? I’ll start. I’m Angelica, and I like ice cream.”

“I’m Willow, and I like dogs.”

“I’m John, and I like turtles.”

“I’m April, and I like cats.”  
“I’m Winter, and I like death, pain, and unicorns.”

“I’m Gilbert, and I like fries.”

“I’m Scarlett, and I like books.”

“Ok, can the Slytherins introduce themselves?” Angelica asks, and they all stand up. 

“I’m Alexander, and I like money.”

“I’m Thomas, and I like girls.”

“I’m Aaron, and I like patience.” 

“I’m Charles, and I like power.” A smirking kid says.

“I’m Dennis, and I like breaking pencils.” A short kid with light hair says.

“I’m Anav, and I don’t like pink hair!” Anav shouts.

“I’m Patrick.”

“Hufflepuff?” Angelica asks.

“I’m Eliza, and I like cinnamon rolls.”

“I need no introduction.” Hercules crosses his arms, and everyone laughs.

“His name is Hercules.” A short girl with curly black hair says. “I’m Leora, and I like annoying people, invading personal space, embarrassing people, and hugs.” Everyone rolls their eyes, but at least she's honest.

“I’m John Adams, and I like skipping class.”

“I’m Theodosia, and I like nice people.”

“I’m Tara, and I like hating people for no reason and getting mad for no reason.”

“I’m Amanda, and I like corndogs.”  
“And last, but not least, Ravenclaw!”

“I’m Samuel, and I love England.”  
“I’m James, and I like Virginia, my home.”

“I’m Nathaniel, and I like loyalty.”

“I’m David, and I like being the best.”

“I’m Lucas, and I like hanging out with my friends.”

“I’m Katherine, and I like my friends.”

“I’m Mukundan, and I will go first.” A tiny boy says, choses truth and picks out a slip of paper.

“Who would you most likely make out with?” He reads, shaking his head. “I refuse to answer this question.” The Ravenclaw score goes to negative one as the all the other Ravenclaws give Mukundan a dirty look as he goes to sit in the designated out area. Gilbert stands up and also draws a truth.

“Describe your first kiss. Dare kisses don’t count.” Gilbert walks back around in the middle of the circle. “Well if dare kisses do not count.” He walks over to April and kisses her. “I do not think I need to describe it now.” He goes back to his spot and sits down. The Gryffindor score board goes up by one and Tara gets up and draws a truth.

“When was the last time you wet the bed?” She reads. “Last night.” She turns very red and sits back down.

“Kiss the person to your left.” Alex kisses Katherine and sits down. Lucas looks mad and glares at Alex.

After going one more time it is my turn. I am so scared that I mass all the other truths and dares which is fine because I don’t know any of the people. I slowly walk over to the dares and pick one out.

“Drink a love potion that will make you fall in love with the first person you see for 5 minutes.” I groan. I see John looking a bit angry. I go over to the potions counter that Angie pointed out when we first walk in and grab the right potion. And walk back into the group.

_ Tell John I didn’t want to do this.  _ I tell April before closing my eyes and spinning around.

I open my eyes to see Thomas. I almost curse but then I notice how handsome he actually is. It's like seeing him in a new light. I see how cute he looks when he winks at me, and my heart almost stops. I go over and sit next to him and hug him.

“Hi Tommy.” I snuggle against him. 

_ Why did I not like him before.  _ I look at April.

_ Willow! This is a love potion!  _ April warns. I hold Thomas tighter. I see John who looks angry and sick at the same time. April whispers something in his ear.

“I love you Tommy.” I sigh dreamily into Thomas’ ear. I look at John who looks like he is about to cry but turn back towards Thomas's beautiful face. I am about to kiss him when the charm breaks.

“Oh my Lin!” I scream, pushing Thomas away from me I slap him in the face before going back to sit with my teammates.

“Sorry.” I whisper into John’s ear. “That was stupid.” He smiles a bit.

“Yeah it was.”

I watch Patrick attempt to rap, Lucas admit that he likes Katherine, and Leora acts like a monkey. Then it is John’s turn. He picks a dare and reads,

“Ask your crush out.” He takes a deep breath before walking back over and sitting down next to me. “Hey Willow.” He whispers in my ear. “Will you go out with me sometime? Maybe we can sneak some dinner outside tomorrow?” He asks hesitantly.

“Yes.” I whisper back. I give him hug and all of my friends clap.

“I knew it!” Angelica smirks.

“Shut up!” Me and John say at the same time. We hold hands and I lean into him as Aaron Burr picks a dare.

“Tell the group your deepest secret.” He look towards the Hufflepuffs, then back at the Slytherins. “I can’t.” He walks over to where Mukundan is sitting.

“Wonder what it was.” John whispers into my ear.

“He was looking at the Hufflepuffs…” I say thoughtfully.

“Spin around in a circle blindfolded for ten seconds.” The Ravenclaw named Nathaniel is saying. “When you stop, kiss the person in front of you for 5 seconds.”

“Shit!” Me and John whisper as he stops in front of me. I let him kiss me before I lean over to John and kiss him for a full 10 seconds. I smirk at Nathaniel and then Thomas.

“That was nice.” John kisses me. I look at his face.

“I love your freckles.” I whisper. I start tapping each one softly. He laughs. I eventually give up on tapping all of his freckles and settle for a hug.

_ Having fun?  _ April’s voice interrupts my thoughts.

_ Yes.  _ I give her a death glare.  _ You’re just jealous because Gilbert hasn’t asked you out yet.  _ That shut her up she just rolls her eyes.

I jump and a loud slapping sound brings me back to reality. Winter had just slapped John Adams who had just kissed her as part of a dare.

Angelica picks a dare.

“I dare you to discard this card and pick a truth.” She announces. “I don’t think that is allowed but whatever.” She picks a truth. “Name your tops three ships in this room.” She looks around. “Well that’s easy, John and Willow, April and Gilbert, and Alex and Eliza.” She takes a seat. Thomas gets a dare.

“Have a person of the opposite gender pick out clothes for you.” He points at Amanda who follows him into the wardrobe room.

He emerges 5 minutes later wearing a yellow flowery dress, black stockings and yellow heels to match his dress. He stumbles back to his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Next is more ToD from April's point of view. <3 <3


	11. Like a dream that you can't quite place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* Please don't tell me that polyjuice potions last a hour and not 5 minutes. And also that forgetfulness potions probably don't make you forget EVERYTHING. So sorry. It pains me to read this over and post it, knowing that it's wrong. But, for the sake of the story, just go with it. <3  
> Anyways, this chapter is the second half of the truth or dare but from April's perspective.  
> I also realize that first years would be 11 years old and way to innocent to do all this stuff. Shhhhh. Nobody needs to know...  
> -Willow
> 
> Btw my perspective is the best. (Although a little biased)  
> -April

**April**

I laugh because Thomas looks hilarious. Dennis is next, and he picks a dare. 

“I dare you to break your broomstick during flying class.” He reads. “Sure, it can't be that different than a pencil.” Since he can't do it right away, Slytherin doesn't get any points. Then it's my turn. I reach in the bowl and pick a dare. 

“I dare you to drink a forgetting potion.” I read out loud. I almost say no, because I am scared that I will forget my first real kiss with Gilbert, but my friends are depending on me. So far, no one has refused. I get up and grab the potion. I uncork it, and swallow its contents. All of a sudden, everything goes black. 

I am in a room with a ton of strangers. They all are staring at me, and I freak out.

“Who are you guys? What are you doing?” I ask. I try to remember how I got there, but I have no idea. My breathing speeds up as I look for a familiar face. I see a girl with curly brown hair, and I think I remember something, but it disappears. There are two boys with curly hair pulled back, and one of them had freckles. He is holding on to the girl. The other one is staring at me in horror. 

“Merde! Guys, I think she forgot everything!” He exclaims with a French accent. He gets up and walks over. “April, don't worry. I’m right here.” He takes my hand in his.

“Get away from me!” I scream, and pull away. I see the hurt in his eyes, but back away anyways.

_ April, calm down, it's okay. _ A voice says in my head, and I realize with horror that it is not mine. 

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” I shout. “Why can't you leave me alone?” People share confused glances, and whisper to each other. I back away slowly until I am in the corner. Where am I? Who are these people? Tears well up in my eyes as I try to remember something, anything. 

“I found the cure!” The French guy walks over to me. “If you drink this, you will remember everything.” I don't think I should take it, but for some reason I trust this boy. Even though it could be poison, I drink the liquid inside. Instantly, my head hurts and I fall down. The French guy catches me, and I look at him. I realize what a huge mistake drinking the potion was, and wonder if I am dying. 

_ “Dare kisses don’t count. Well, if dare kisses do not count.” Gilbert gets up and comes over to kiss me. I smile at him and blush. “I do not think I need to describe it now.”  _

I am in Gilbert’s arms. My head is in huge pain and I can't remember anything else other than Gilbert. I whisper his name. He looks worried, and brushes my hair out of my face. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” He whispers. I kiss him as an answer. I beam at him, and pass out.

“Is she okay?” I hear Willow ask. I open my eyes and look around. Everything is sideways, and I realize I am laying down. As my surroundings sink in, I notice that I am laying on Gilbert’s leg. I sit up.

“What happened?” I ask. “I took the potion and… I passed out.” Everyone exchanges glances. “Wait, how much time has passed?”

“Only a few minutes.” Willow answers. 

“I don't think the potion worked.” I comment. “I just passed out for a few minutes.” 

“Ummmm, no.” Thomas says. “You were awake.”

“You don’t remember?” Gilbert asks. He looks almost afraid.

“No.” I say, and wonder why Gilbert looks so disappointed. “Why, what happened?”

“I think you were supposed to drink a forgetfulness potion, but you thought it was forgetting potion, so the cabinet of potions gave you a forgetting potion and you forgot everything. You freaked out.”

_ “Who are you guys? What are you doing?”  _ I see myself asking. Willow is sending me the “footage”.  I watch as I back away, then see me collapse into Gilbert's arms in the corner. He whispers something, then we kiss.

_ That's what happened?  _ I confirm, even though I know it's true because she can't lie to me.

_ Yes.  _ Willow answers. I put my hand to my head, wishing that I could remember and really wanting to know what Gilbert had said. Then it is Theodosia's turn and she picks a truth.

“Have you ever cheated or been cheated on?” She asks. She turns bright red. “Yes.” Theodosia says. The scoreboard adds a point for Hufflepuff, but the rest of don't think her answer is enough.

“Sorry, Theodosia, but I'm not satisfied with your answer.” Angelica explains. “I don't think you should get this point unless you elaborate.”

“But…” She stutters. “Okay. I have cheated on my boyfriend.” She admits. “Happy?” We nod, and Charles draws a dare. 

“Using polyjuice potions, have two people change places. Then, figure out which ones are the imposters. If you get them wrong, you have to kiss the person you thought was an imposter.” He goes into a small soundproof area while we decide who will exchange spots. We finally decide on Willow and I because it will be harder to tell, especially since we are psychic. We trade clothes, then take the polyjuice potion. I sit next to John, take his hand, and lean against him. Willow sits where I was, next to Gilbert and me. We calls Charles back. 

“Okay, umm, this is hard.” He admits. 

“You're running out of time. If they change back, you don't get your points.” Angelica warns him.

“I have my guess.” He announces. “Thomas and Winter are the impostors.” Nobody needs to answer him, because Willow and I are changing back. “Noooooooooo!” Charles groans. He refuses to kiss both Winter and Thomas, and Slytherin loses a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading our crazy story! Please please please leave kudos and comment if you liked it. <3


	12. I promise that I'll make y'all proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter. Enjoy! <3 <3  
> -Willow

**Willow**

After Charles loses the dare, we all go back to our common rooms to continue the games the next night. I’m so tired that John eventually just picks me up and carries me to the dorms. We hug good night and April, Winter, Scarlett, and I stagger up to our room. I look at the clock which reads 1 in the morning.

“You and John are just so cute. I wish Gilbert had carried me, my feet hurt. You know, it’s probably because you’re short.” April says groggily before promptly passing out on her bed. I lay down and drift off into dreams which are mostly about John.

I wake up in the morning wondering why I am so tired. I look around the room. All my roommates are still asleep, April hadn’t even bothered to tuck herself into her blankets or take her shoes off. I almost scream in happiness when I remember last night.

“Oh my Lin.” I whisper. “I am actually dating John Laurens.” I hop out of bed and get dressed before heading outside.

It’s my second sunday and so far I the weather is great. I skip merrily into breakfast and look around for one of my friends. At first I don’t see anyone but then I spot Eliza at the Hufflepuff table. I head over to her and sit down.

“Alex asked me out on the way to out of the room of requirement.” She says as soon as I sit down.

“Oh my Lin! Did you says yes?” I ask excitedly.

“Of course!” We giggle. “Now we just need to get Gilbert and April together.”

“Maybe it will happen tonight!” I say hopefully. “They would make such a cute couple. She nods her head in agreement. We talk until Eliza spots John and tells me to go sit with him. I walk back over to the Gryffindor table and sit next to him. He turns and looks at me.

“So does our little date still work for tonight.” He asks. The smile on his face makes him look like an angel.

“Of course.” I nod, trying not look too excited.

“The lovebirds.” Someone groans from behind us. I turn around. Winter, Scarlett, and April have arrived. Winter rolls her eyes.

“Jealous much?” I ask. Winter snorts.

“Me? Never. But you should have seen Thomas’ face.” She laughs evilly.

“Ready for tonight?” Scarlett asks. “I’m very excited to se-”

“Well, well.” Thomas has arrived. “If it isn’t the maker of bad life decisions.” He glares at me. “Honestly.” He sighs. “I have no idea what you see in him.” He nods at John.

“Thomas, I am  _ never _ going to date  _ you _ .” I put emphasis on words never and you. “As for what I see in John… Well, he is funny, brave, and kind. You on the other hand are a disgusting, slimy little piece of sh-” John covers my mouth with his and gives Thomas a death glare.

“Just go Thomas!” He says angrily. Winter flips Thomas off and Scarlett and April cross their arms. Thomas rolls his eyes and sits back down at his table.

“What a jerk.” Scarlett comments as the other girls sit down.

“He really is.” April agrees. 

_ So I’m guessing you guys are doing your thing tonight before the game?  _ April asks.

_ Yep. _

_ Don’t be late, I’ll make sure everyone is out of your way.  _

_ Thanks you’re the best.  _ I smile at her as I put some butter on my roll.

_ Of course.  _ She winks at me.

“You should be careful.” Winter warns. “Thomas might try something.”

“Speaking of which…” I whisper into John’s ear. “You never helped me prank him.”

“Oh, yeah…” He whispers back.

“We can recruit Winter and April later.” I suggest.

After breakfast, John and I finish our homework together. It takes 4 hours to finish our writing so we eat lunch as soon as we are done. We bring some sandwiches outside and sit down with our friends.

“Heard about Thomas.” Herc says sympathetically. “If you need to us to beat him up we can.”

“You would?” I ask. “You guys are the best.”

“Of course.” Alex smiles.

“We have like a squad now.” Angelica jokes.

“We do though.” Scarlett says seriously.

“Yeah.” April agrees. “We have our bodyguards.” She gestures to Winter and Herc.

“Our couples.” Winter rolls her eyes, pointing to Alex and Eliza and Me and John.

“Our smart people.” I offer, pointing to April and Scarlett.

“Our guy from a different country.” John nods at Gilbert.

“And our protective older sister.” Eliza points at Angie.

“Group hug!” Angelica screams. We all collapse into each other's arms.

When we are able to untangle ourselves someone says,

“Well isn’t that cute.”

“Fuck off Thomas.” Winter says angrily.

“Oh. Hi James.” Scarlett waves. He waves back.

“James, you are from the US, Virginia right?”

“Yep. Why?” He asks.

“Is everything legal in New Jersey?” Alex asks.

“Almost.” James smiles.

“Let’s go Jemmy.” Thomas waves him away.

“Don’t call be that.” James rolls his eyes. “Bye guys.”

“Speaking of Thomas.” John starts. “Willow and I were going to prank him. Anyone want to help?” Everyone raises their hands.

“Okay here is what we are going to do…” I begin.

“Okay. I have a question.” Winter looks at me. “Does Alex switch the shaving cream out with the whipped cream before or during dinner.”

“Umm… It has to be during since the food just kind of appears on the the plates.” I decide.

“Okay.”Alex nods.

“We’ll start it monday night.” John tells everyone. They nod.

As soon as dinner starts, John and I grab some food and head outside before anyone notices. We watch the sun set behind the castle as we eat and I fall asleep on John.

“Willow!” John is shaking me awake. “We’re going to be late for the game!”

“Shit.” I curse. We grab our empty plates and drop them in the great hall as we sprint upstairs.

We open the door to the room of requirement looking red and out of breath.

“There you guys are.” Angelica waves us over. “We were about start.”

“What were you guys doing?” Thomas smirks.

“Umm…” I stutter.

“I see.” Thomas sneers.

“Chill Thomas.” John comes to my rescue. “We were only doing our homework.”

“Sure…” Charles Lee rolls his eyes but immediately shuts up when Winter pulls out her knife.

“Don’t,” Winter’s eyes flash dangerously. “Mess with my friends!” The whole room nods. Her face lights up in a crazy smile.

We start with James Madison picking a truth.

“What is your sexual orientation.” He reads. “I’m Bi.” Eliza picks a truth too.

“Rank the top three boys you would date.” She blushes. “Alex of course, then Herc and then John.” She gives me an apologetic look.

“Wear a top hat tomorrow.” Anav announces. “Sure.” He shrugs.

_ At least we won’t see his hair.  _ April’s laughter fills my head.

Scarlett picks a truth next and admits that she has never kissed a boy or done anything else, which I already knew. David kisses Tara, the girl he thought was the ugliest and Amanda sits in a spinning chair for 30 seconds. Winter also gets into a fist fight with David after completing her dare. Samuel takes his shirt off and Herc does a cartwheel. I start really paying attention when John walks up and takes a dare. His eyes widen.

“Get a partner, preferably your girlfriend or crush.” He points to me. “Put 1 piece in your mouth and different color in your partner’s. Kiss your partner and switch candy pieces then finish eating them.” I gulp nervously as John finds a jar of skittles. I pick out a red one the he gets a green one. We put them in our mouths and he leans in to kiss me. I use my tongue to push my piece of candy into his mouth and we stop kissing when I taste the green apple flavor in my mouth. I swallow the skittle. Everyone stops staring.

_ Looks like that was fun for you.  _ April rolls her eyes.  _ How come you get all the good dares. _

_ Well I did fall in love with Thomas.  _ I remind her.

_ Okay fine.  _ She gives in.

Almost at the end of the game, April gets a dare that allows her to sit on Gilbert’s lap. He whispers something in her ear and April smiles and nods.

_ Oh my Lin he did it!  _ I hear her scream into my head.

_ Asked you out? _

_ Yes. _

_Oh my Lin!!!!_ I scream into her head, but Alex interrupts my happy thoughts by reading his dare.

“Take someone into a private room and make out with them.” Eliza hops up and they go into the spare room. I take this time to tell our friends the news about Gilbert and April.

Eliza and Alex emerge from the room. I notice that Eliza’s hair is a bit messed up and Alex’s shirt is on backwards. Everyone starts snickering.

“Okay.” Angelica interrupts. “Time to go.”

I look at the scoreboard. We win with 7 points, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have 6, and Slytherin has 5.


	13. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What up my lovely biotches?! Yeah I hate everyone of you from the deepest parts of my heart. Even if I don't know you so square up bitch. So this chapter is just chatting so enjoy! I honestly have no idea what happened but...we made it work(ish)! So if any of you little shitheads have any complaints just comment them. Or if you enjoyed our story. OR, if you have no friends and just want someone to talk to!
> 
> -Winter (and yes I know I swear a LOT and I'm mean)

 

_I.will.kill.you.all, Elizathecinnamonroll and 9 others have joined the chat_

**Hammy:** Hi.

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** That game last night was fun.

_Willowlikesdogs has changed her name to Willowlikesjohn_

_Turtleboy has changed his name to Willow_is_better_than_turtles_

_Elizathecinnamonroll has changed her name to Helplessforalex_

_Hammy has changed his name to Can’t.say.no.to.eliza_

**April.the.cat:** Everytime Winter says anything, I keep thinking she is saying she will kill us all, but then I remember it's her username.

 **Willowlikesjohn:** Me too

 **Iamthebest:** Those names are ridiculous.

 **April.the.cat:** Like yours isn't -_-

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Yeah. You are so not the best.

_Willow_is_better_than_turtles has changed his name to Willow_is_better_than_Thomas_

**Willowlikesjohn:** You didn’t even need to say that John, it’s obvious.

 **Willow_is_better_than_Thomas:** No, it's just because I decided I like turtles more than you. ;p

 **Willowlikesdogs:** Ouch. T~T

 **Willow_is_better_than_Thomas:** Jk

_Turtleboy has changed his name to Willow_is_better_than_turtles_

**Willowlikesjohn:**  \^^/ <3

 **Frenchfry:** You guys are too cute

 **Magical.Red.Beanpole:** Aren’t they?

 **Iamthebest:** Nope.

 **Agelica_Is_Awesome:** You’re just jealous Thomas

 **Helplessforalex:** Yeah, leave them alone

_I.will.kill.you.all has voted for Iamthebest to be kicked 1/7_

_Can’t.say.no.to.eliza has voted for Iamthebest to be kicked 2/7_

_Frenchfry has voted for Iamthebest to be kicked 3/7_

**April.the.cat:** Yes!

_April.the.cat has voted for Iamthebest to be kicked 4/7_

**Iamthebest:** Guys please don’t

_Willowlikesjohn has voted for Iamthebest to be kicked 5/7_

_INEEDNOINTRODUCTION has voted for Iamthebest to be kicked 6/7_

_Willow_is_better_than_turtles has voted for Iamthebest to be kicked 7/7_

_Iamthebest has been kicked from the chat_

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** VICTORY!!!

 **Angelica_is_Awesome:** I didn’t even know you could do that

_April.the.cat has left the chat._

**Can't.say.no.to.eliza:** Where did April go

 **Magical.Red.Beanpole:** She's still on her phone

_Frenchfry has left the chat_

**Magical.Red.Beanpole:** She says she's texting him

 **Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** Yeah he is outside.

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Why?

 **Willowlikesjohn:** We have no idea, Gilbert just said he was getting some fresh air.

_Helplessforalex and Can’t.say.no.to.eliza have left the chat_

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** They are meeting up

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Oh

 **Magical.Red.Beanpole:** Who is the cutest couple?

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** Are all the couple's meeting up?

 **Willowlikesjohn:** Not us

 **Willow_is_better_than_turtles** : Hopefully. Willow?

 **Willowlikesjohn:** Really? We should!

 **Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** At the usual spot?

 **Willowlikesjohn:** Sounds great <3

_Willowlikesjohn and Willow_is_better_than_turtles have left the chat_

**Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Single life

 **INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** Same

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** I don’t care >:(

 **Magical.Red.Beanpole:** Same Angie

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Do you guys like anyone?

 **Magical.Red.Beanpole:** Actually, I’m trying to get over a muggle. I only see him during the summer. His name is Bodi ^v^.

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** Nope never. What about you, Angelica?

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** Angie?

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** Angie do you like someone?

 _Iamthebest_ _has been invited into the chat_.

 **I.will.kill.you.all:** How did you get here? D:<

 **Iamthebest:** It's bc I am the best.

 **Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Let’s get out of here.

_Angelica_Is_Awesome, I.will.kill.you.all, and 2 others have left the chat._

**Iamthebest:** Why did Angelica invite me into the chat if she was just going to leave?

_Iamthebest has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK I love you all<3  
> -Winter


	14. You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again you ugly gargoyles! Do you hear that? Ahhhh...the beautiful sound of self esteem levels dropping. Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, buckle up for some disgusting lovey-dovey couple shit. I hate couples, they're so disgusting. Except for Eliza and Alex, they're cool. But not really. Okay, April is yelling at Willow to stop making fun of her and 'Glibert' so I gotta stop a homocide~  
> -Winter

 

**April**

After I leave the chat, I open a new chat and invite Gilbert into it. He answers after a few seconds.

 **Frenchfry:** Hey April

 **April.the.cat:** You promised me something last night. Time to pay up

 **Frenchfry:** I demand extra payment.

 **April.the.cat:** How much?

 **Frenchfry:** 5

 **April.the.cat:** Deal. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 **Frenchfry:** You know that doesn’t count, right?

 **April.the.cat:** I’m glad it doesn’t

 **April.the.cat:** I agreed for the payment, can we go?

 **April.the.cat:** Gilbert?

 **April.the.cat:** You still there?

 **Frenchfry:** Can you come to the place where we have our flying lessons?

 **April.the.cat:** On my way

I put my phone down and get up. Willow, Scarlett, Winter, and Angelica all stare at me.

“Where are you going?” Willow smirks.

“Bathroom.” I tell her. She can sense it is a lie, but I leave before she can question me. I walk out into the field and see Gilbert waiting in the middle. I run over to him. Before he can say anything, I kiss his forehead, both cheeks, and nose. I pull back and smile before kissing him on the lips.

“Your five kisses have been delivered.” I tell him.

“Pret pour allez?” He asks. “I know you and Willow have been getting extra training, and my family owns land in France so I grew up flying without anyone noticing. We both should be able to make it.” I am confused for a second, but then I notice two of the beginner broomsticks are laying by his feet. He picks them up and hands one to me.

“Follow me.” He says, and takes off. I am impressed that he didn’t even need to say up, but then I realized he is going. I sit on my broom.

“Up.” I fly up and speed up until I am next to him. He sees me, and flies even faster. We both keep speeding up until we are blurs streaking through the sky. I love the feeling of the wind blowing in my face and tangling my hair as it passes through. It goes up my sleeves and blows my shirt back. It is the fastest I’ve ever gone, and I’m pretty sure it’s the happiest I have ever been. I close my eyes and spin around. When I open them, I see that Gilbert has slowed down. I swoop down and we fly sized by side slowly.

“Thank you so much for getting those brooms.” I tell him. “This is amazing.”

“Actually, the brooms were just supposed to be for getting us to our date spot.” He laughs. “I had no idea that you were going to start flying this much. We can fly after, but for now I don't want the food to go bad. Can you come?” I move my broom over until it is almost touching his, then let go with one hand and grab onto Gilbert. I lean over and kiss him, then I nod. He flies down to a spot on the roof, and I follow. I gasp.

On the slanted roof, attached to the tiles, he has set out a blanket and pillows, and there is a basket. We land gently, and sit on the blankets, looking out on the school. From here I can see even the railroad, and the forest and fields. Off in the distance, I can see Hogsmeade. It's beautiful. I see a girl and boy sneaking out in the direction of Hogsmeade. I realize that it is John and Willow.

 _Going somewhere?_ I ask her. Willow looks around, but doesn't see me. I leave her alone and turn back towards Gilbert. I see that he has taken out bowls.  

“This is a muggle trick that I have never tried out.” He says. “Je voulais essayer aujourd'hui.” When Gilbert takes out two packets of ramen, I laugh. “What, is this not good?” He asks, looking worried.

“No, I love ramen noodles.” I reassure him. “I was just surprised.” He opens the packets and puts them in the bowls. He takes out a microwave and a pitcher of water, and puts the water into the microwave. I look around, trying to figure out where the microwave is plugged in, but give up because it is too weird. He takes out the pitcher, and then pours the hot water into both bowls. I smell the delicious smell of ramen, and sigh happily. I take a noodle, and put one end in my mouth, and he puts the other end in his. We race to get to the middle first, and I have not yet reached it when he gets to my mouth. He kisses me, and I use this as an opportunity to steal part of the noodle in his mouth. When we go back, I bite off the end and smirk because I won, I got over half of the noodle. He rolls his eyes and laughs.

 _He is so cute._ I think. I am about to kiss him when Willow shouts in my head.

 _FILTER YOUR THOUGHTS!_ She screams. _You keep sending me stuff on accident, and it's annoying. Stop interrupting me._ I roll my eyes and kiss Gilbert. Then I send Willow my memory of kissing him.

 _Really?_ She answers, and sends me her kissing John. It is incredibly annoying and actually kind of disturbing.

 _Sorry._ I apologize. _Let's leave each other alone._

“Je t'aime.” I tell him.

“I love you too.” He answers. After we finish the ramen, we eat cheese (What? We're French).

“C'est bien que je parle français parce que maintenant on peut parler en français est personne nous comprenons.” I say.

“Oui.” He answers. “Our own secret language, except for Alex and Willow.” We sit up there on the roof for a few more hours, talking with each other and occasionally kissing. The sun sets and cast orange light in our eyes. It is starting to get cold, so I snuggle against him. He does the classic guy move, and gives me his jacket. It is a nice blue jacket with golden stripes on the shoulders, but it is a little too big. I am getting tired, but I don’t want to fall asleep, because we would be late to the game. An hour before ten game, he reminds me that we need to get up soon.

“Screw the game.” I tell. “I want to stay here with you.” I put my arms around him and eventually I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! So sorry about Winter!!! She's always this rude...but there's still hope?  
> -Willow <3
> 
> Hey! I take full offense to that. Be careful, it's almost dinner time and I'm on kitchen duty with you.  
> -Winter  
> P.S. I will pay you all big dollars to keep quiet about this murder. And about my file in the police department...they couldn't prove that I did it so HA!
> 
> ...Ok then. I hope all the french is right. April did the translations because she actually speaks french.  
> -Willow
> 
> Don't ask about the microwave. Willow was mad because Gilbert couldn't use a spell so advanced, so I changed it. Though somehow John could dye someone's hair pink... (You are so biased)  
> -April


	15. Laurens, I like you a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mushy couple shit!!! Don't worry, angst is coming so just stick with us while we toss your feelings around and into a vacuum that you'll never get them back from.  
> -Winter

**Willow**

John and I decide the sneak into Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts village. We go the three broomsticks and grab a butterbeer.

“Wow! This is good here.” John comments after taking a sip.

“Yeah!” I agree enthusiastically.

“Have I ever told you.” He leans closer to me. “That you are really pretty.” I blush and he leans forward and kisses me. April starts bothering me, but I get her to go away.

After dinner, we go to Honeydukes sweet shop to load up on candy. John raises his eyebrows as I pay for a whole bag of candy.

“Looks like someone has a sweet tooth.” John smiles gently. I grab a sherbert lemon and pop it into his mouth. I snack on a gummy egg. After the last of the gummy egg melts in my mouth I fish a levitating sherbert lemon ball. It pops in my mouth and gasp as a float 6 feet off the ground and stay there. John pops grabs one too and soon we are floating together, walking around the castle grounds.

As feet touch the ground, I start running and John chases me. I eventually let him catch up. And he tackles me playfully.

“Caught you!” He starts tickling me. I squirm, trying to get away but he is sitting on top of my legs.

“You will pay for this John Laurens!” I manage to gasp out between giggles. He stops tickling me.

“What are you going to do?” He asks playfully.

“This.” I wrap my arm around his neck and stare into his face before pulling him in for a kiss. The world disappears and it’s just me and John. I hug him like there is no tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave us comments! We enjoy talking to you guys! And leave kudos too! They make us happy<3  
> -Willow
> 
> Hey! I was going to to say that! Not fair. Copycat.  
> -April
> 
> You need to chill the fuck out. See? This is why it's nice to be a normal(ish) twin.  
> -Winter


	16. I'll never forget the first time I saw your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like the first time I saw your UGLY face! Ha! Okay in all seriousness, the names we used are REAL PEOPLE'S! So we'd rather not you use the names on other stories... But, THE FIRST GAME OF QUIDBITCH! Ha, get it? Yeah I know it's bad and YES I know that it is Quidditch not 'Quidbitch'. I'm not stupid. I wish I could say the same for 'Glibert'.  
> -Winter(#neverletglibertdie)
> 
> That's MY boyfriend you're talking about!  
> -April

**Willow**

Two years later, I remember that night. April and I are heading through Kings Cross station to platform 9 and ¾.

_ Ready to see them.  _ April asks.

_ Of course. I just can’t wait.  _ I smile.

We push through the barrier and into platform 9 and ¾. I spot them immediately.

“There!” I point. April and I load our luggage into train and join them in the compartment.

I launch myself into John’s arms.

“Missed you.” John smiles, I stare at his freckles.

“Me too.”

“I need to talk to you later.” His smile fades. “But not now.” 

I hug my other friends and we sit down.

“I’m going to try out for the Quidditch team.” John announces.

“I was going to too.” I high five him.

“Same!” April high fives us. “What position?”

“Beater. I like to think that I’m pretty strong.” John’s smile returns.

“I’m trying out for chaser.” April and I say at the same time. Our friends laugh with us.

After dinner I find John on the way to the common room.

“Was there something you were going to tell me?” I ask.

“Not here.” John mutters, he pulls me into an empty classroom. We stand there for a moment, looking at each other.

“It’s my dad.” John finally says. I feel fear run through me. John’s dad is horrible, always beating John if he does something wrong. But he has a lot of power because he is in an high office at the ministry. “You know how I decided I wouldn’t tell him about you because he could use it against me.” He pauses. “Well now I think we have to.”

“Why?” I ask.

“Because we were talking about being gay vs. straight and he was trying to make sure I wasn’t gay but I’m bisexual right?.” He takes a deep breathe and continues. “Eventually I got mad and asked him what he would do if I had a boyfriend. And he got really mad.” John shows me a bad bruise by his hip and barely healed scars on his back.

“Oh my Lin John!” I exclaim. “We have to do something! He can’t just keep doing thi-”

“No.”John cuts me off. “My father has money and power, he can do whatever he wants. Even put you in Azkaban.” I shudder at the thought.

“So what do you want me to do?” I ask.

“Come home with me for Christmas holidays.” He begs me. “Please.”

“I will.” I reassure him. “I’ll talk to April and my parents.” John nods.

“I’ll tell Gilbert what we are doing. Maybe give him the idea of bringing April to France for christmas.” I kiss him on the cheek.

“Sure. Sounds great. Let’s go sleep though.” We head up to the dorms.

I tell April that I’m going to John’s house for christmas. She nods.

“I don’t mind.” We head up to our dorms.

April, John, and I spend all of our free time in the next week training for Quidditch tryouts. April and I shoot goals at each other while John keeps the bludgers away. During the tryouts the extra training pays off. I score all of my goal opportunities. Then, two days later, in the morning, the list is hanging on the common room notice board.

**Gryffindor Quidditch team:**

**Keeper:** Rebecca Lopez-Coronado

**Chasers:** Willow Girard-Marsot, April Girard-Marsot, Cassandra Teleno-Dee*

**Beaters:** John Laurens, Lucas Kaemmerer

**Seeker:** Collin Hepworth

***** _ Captain _

“Yes!” John, April, and I scream once we’ve found our names. We have a group hug. April runs the tell Gilbert the good news.

We all cheerfully head down to breakfast and tell our friends.

“I made the team too.” Thomas comes up behind us. “Chaser.”

“We’ll have fun playing against you.” April attempts to say something nice to him.

“I’ll have fun winning.” Thomas sneers before walking off.

“Well, he is mean.” Peggy, the third Schuyler sister comments before she and Eliza walk back over to the Hufflepuff table.

“She just noticed.” Gilbert sighs sadly. 

Two weeks later we have the first Quidditch match of the season. John, April, and eat breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Cassie gives us a pep talk but i’m so nervous I’m not listening.

Finally we go to the changing rooms to get dressed. I slip on my scarlet robes and I walk out with my team. I hear the crowd roar with excitement, were playing against hufflepuff and wave to mulligan who made the team as a beater last year.

As soon as the whistle blows April grabs the quaffle and heads across the field to the hufflepuff goalposts. I spot a yellow blur catching up to her from the side.

_ DROP THE BALL!  _ I scream to her, to my relief, she does. I zoom underneath her and grab the falling ball. I dodge a bludger and aim for the left post. I hear the crowd screaming and know that I scored. I chase after a chaser on the other team I try unsuccessfully to wrestle the quaffle out of his hands. Suddenly, April comes out of nowhere and swerves in front of us, she grabs the ball of his hands and streaks across the field, she passes it to Cassie who scores again.

The next play we aren’t so lucky, one of the chasers does a reverse pass backwards around Cassie and April and they pass around me. They shoot the ball past Becky and score. They next time the they get past us she manages to just barely keep the ball out of the hoops. I catch the ball and pass it to Cassie. John hits a bludger toward the girl blocking Cassie’s way and she takes a shot and scores again.

We are leading the game 70 to 30 when our seeker Colin suddenly dives. The Hufflepuff seeker is quick to follow but not quite fast enough. Colin pulls up holding the snitch victoriously. 

We fly towards him and all tackle him in a hug. We all slowly drift to the ground together. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We sincerely apologize for Winter's beha- HEY PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN! NO! DON'T YOU DARE! Oh wait that's Thomas never mind you can go ahea- HE SAID WHAT?! RICE IS GOOD YOU IDIOT! Okay please continue your murder spree as long as you hide the evidence.  
> -Willow & April
> 
> I'm gonna kill Henry Laurens.  
> -Willow


	17. Your family brings out a different side of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow goes to John's house for Christmas. It's funny that we're posting this now. Happy Holidays! <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. There is a plot in this story. *gasp* That's right folks. It's not all just truth or dare games and us acting like idiots  
> -Willow

John and I take the train home for christmas. Gilbert and April are getting picked up from Hogwarts by Gilbert’s uncle so they don’t get to ride with us.

“Just remember. Don’t make my dad angry.” John reminds me for the 6th time. I feel a little scared. I’ve never meet John’s dad before, but I know he is rich and powerful. 

It’s about 5pm when we knock on the door to John house which is more like a mansion. A man slightly resembling John but with no freckles and a mean face answers the door. 

“John.” He nods and does a double take. “Who is this?” He nods to me. I step forward.

“Willow Girard-Marsot.” We shake hands.

“Henry Laurens.”

“My girlfriend.” John explains. Mr. Laurens nods.

“Well come in John. Your siblings are eager to see you.” He holds the door open for us.

“Jack!” 2 boys and 2 girls run out of a room at the end of the entry hall. I take John’s suitcase from him as they all tackle him.

“Jack?” I ask him.

“That’s his nickname.” A little girl says.

“Who are you.” Another little boy lets go of John and stares at me, he is like miniature version of John.

“Jacky has a girlfriend! Jacky has a girlfriend!” They start chanting until John’s father glares at him. They stop shouting immediately.

“Why don’t you start by introducing yourself.” He directs.

“Hi! I’m Martha.”

“I’m James.”

“Henry Jr.” Says the poor kid who got stuck with his father’s name.

“And I’m Mary.” Says the youngest kid. I notice that they all have the same freckles and poofy hair as John.

“So are you John’s girlfriend?” Henry Jr. asks.

“Yes, she is.” John confirms. The kids giggle.

We move our stuff into John’s room and head back downstairs to the enormous living room  where all of John’s siblings are waiting for us. I sit down on the very fancy couch.

“How old are you guys?” I ask the little kids.

“I’m 11” Martha smiles. “I go the Beauxbatons.” She explains

“I’m 9 and a hal-.” James starts to says.

“I’m 8!” Henry Jr. interrupts. “And Mary is 6.”

“I can say Henry!” Mary sticks her tongue out at him.

“How old are you?” James asks.

“13-”

“Ha! John is older than you!” Mary shrieks.

“Shhh…” John puts his finger over his lips. “Don’t disturb father.” The kids nod. “Are you guys okay?” He says seriously.

“Yeah.” Martha nods. “He’s been yelling at us though.” She winces. John puts his arms around her.

“Just you?” He asks.

“He hit James.” She says quietly. “I think he just has some bruises though. I’ve only been here for a week.”

“James show Willow.” John motions James over. “She’s the expert on healing spells.” James sits on the couch and winces as he slowly rolls the sleeve of his right arm. He shows me a large bruise the size of a baseball. I pull out my wand and heal it.

He shows me a bad bruise on his ribs.

“That’s broken.” I announce. “Brackium Emendo.” I mutter. There is a small pop and James gasps. “Better?” I ask.

“Yeah.” He smiles and gives me a hug.

“I like her!” Mary tells John as if I’m not here.

“John can’t do healing spells.” Martha explains.

“Well I usually have Willow around so I don’t need to.” He says a bit sheepishly. Martha looks disapproving.

“You are so lazy.” She rolls her eyes.

I almost pass out as I walk into dinner with John. The room looks like it costs more than my house. The plates and silverware and made of gold and the tablecloth has some very fancy embroidery. Around the room there and crystal vases on small tables with flowers made of jewels in them. The whole room is the opposite of kid friendly. I feel bad for Mary and James. We sit down.

A house elf serves us dinner. John glares at his father.

“Thank you Blinky.” John says politely.

“Yeah thanks. This dinner is amazing!” I smile at the little house elf. Blinky manages a weak smile.

“Thank you.” She squeaks.

“Why didn’t you let her go?” John asks his father angrily.

“She has no place in the outside world!” His father retorts.

“Well It’s not right!” John looks very angry. “It’s slavery.”

“John.” His father tries. “She’s not even human.”

“That’s the point!” John yells. “She has feelings too! You just don’t understand!”

John father raises his hand threatenly.

“Don’t.” He says threateningly. John flinches. I take his hand under the table.

“I’m here.” I reassure him. He squeezes my hand.

After a very tense dinner John, Martha, the other kids, and I head upstairs. We head the younger kids’ room.

“Get our own room when we start going to school.” Martha explains.

“Can we show you the house?” The little kids ask.

I let the kids show me around the house which takes a while. I let Martha talk to John for a bit.

“Have some sibling time with Martha.” I tell him when he offers to come with us. “Besides I can watch the little kids.” I add.

“Just stay away from my father’s office.” He warns.

“And here is father’s office.” Henry Jr. is opening the door.

“Wait. Don’t.” I start.

“What do you need?” John’s father glares at his children. I instinctively step in front of them.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Laurens. They were showing me around the house.” He stares at me. His face softens and he mutters something. I catch the word Eleanor. I slowly lead the kids away as he zones out and keeps talking about Eleanor.

“Who is Eleanor?” I ask John.

“My mom.” His face falls. “She got sick…” His voice trails off. “Why?”

“Oh. It’s just that Henry opened your dad’s office before telling me what is it was and your dad got really mad.” I explain. “So I stepped in front of the kids because I was afraid they might get hurt. And he kind of zoned out and started talking about your mom.”

“Really?” He thinks for a moment. “Maybe you reminded him of mom. He does that if Martha does something that she used to do and mom always did defend us. I’m actually surprised he didn’t hit you.”

“Why would he hit me?” I ask slowly.

“He would hit her.” His eyes tear up. “One day they got into a huge argument. My mom wanted to leave the house and take us with her and he started hurting her. I told him to stop and he pushed me out of the way. My head hit a table hard so I don’t remember anything else. That was right before she got sick.”

“I’m sorry John.” I put my arm around him. “I can come back for holidays with you if you want.” I offer. “And you and your siblings are always welcome at my house.”

“I’m going to move into one of his houses during Easter break. But I’m scared of leaving the kids with him.” He admits. “But Blinky can take care of them. I’ve been paying her.” He confesses.

“I agree with you on the whole house elf thing. We really should pay them.” I nod. “I’m totally against slavery.”

“Good.” He looks relieved. “I might have to break up with you if you did.” He jokes. I roll my eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Aww the next chapter is so sad :(  
> -Willow <3


	18. Teach me how to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...this is going to be extremely full of angst and shit. SPEAKING OF ANGST, I don't know how many fans we have here but SHINee's Jonghyun died yesterday at age 27 and as a tribute we would like you all to comment a rose or a picture of a rose to honor our SHINee Prince. I'll start.  
> -Winter Liu

**April**

After we get back from France, Gilbert and I walk into the room of requirement. After we kiss, I notice that something is wrong with him. He seems kind of sad, and nervous.  
“What's wrong?” I ask him. He looks away. “Gilbert, tell me. You’re worrying me.”  
“I-” He starts, then shakes his head. “Nothing.”  
“Gilbert.” I say, and he looks at me. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. I love you, and you know you can tell me anything.” He looks me in the eyes and nods, his jaw clenching.  
“It’s my uncle.” He says. “He has arranged a marriage to Marie Adrienne Françoise, the daughter of the Duc d'Ayen. They want to keep it a secret for two years while Adrienne and I meet and hopefully fall in love, and then they will announce the plans for our marriage. I overheard them talking. I confronted to my uncle and he says that I have to. I even told him about you, but you aren’t from a rich enough family. Unless you can make yourself an 'asset’,” His voice turns bitter. “to my family, unless you can find a way to make a name for yourself, I will have to go back to France in two years to meet Adrienne, then marry her two years later.” I am about to cry now, and Gilbert looks me in the eye. “I don’t want to ask this, but I love you too much not to. April, you have under four years to make yourself rich or famous, or I will get married and my uncle will never let me see you again.” Gilbert sounds disgusted when he says ‘rich or famous’, but desperate. I close my eyes and shake my head.  
“No…” I whisper. “You can’t!” I don’t know if I mean him getting married or him going back to France, but suddenly the walls seem as if they are closing in on me. I back away from him as a look of total sadness crosses his face. I turn and run out of the room, shaking him off as he tries to stop me. I ignore his shouts as I sprint through the hallways trying not to burst into tears, and go up to my room. I grab my broom and open the window. Then, I fly up to the roof, one of my favorite spots in the school.  
_April?_ I hear Willow ask, and remember that she can feel that I’m sad. _What happened?_  
_Gilbert…_ I start to tell her, but I want to do it in person. _Can you come up to the roof?_ I have shown Willow this spot several times, so she knows where it is. A few minutes later, Willow and John fly up. Apparently she can’t go anywhere without him.  
“It’s Gilbert.” I tell them. “His uncle engaged him to a girl and they are getting married in 4 years and he is going back to France in 2 years and his uncle won’t let me see him again after he gets married and I only have two years left and I don’t want him to get married and, and-” I finally break down and start sobbing into Willow’s shoulder. I see her and John share worried glances over my head.  
“This isn’t how this story is supposed to go!” I whisper. “It is supposed to end with a happily ever after.” Willow is silent for a moment, then looks down.  
“You know that Gilbert doesn't want this.” John says once I stop crying, and I nod. “You should talk to him, and spend time with him before he has to go back. You never know, a lot can happen in two years.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please honor our Prince Jonghyun and comment a flower


	19. Don't come crawling back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a short chapter... but we tried? Yeah don't worry we're all on break right now so are kinda busy. And we're still upset about Jonghyun's death. We truly apologize about this not being updated more. We're really thankful that no one has complained so far.  
> -Winter<3

**April**

John was right, a lot  **can** happen in two years. Sometimes, it's not what you’re hoping for. Gilbert and I spent two years together having fun. We tried to forget about our rapidly approaching deadline, and pretended that he didn't have to leave. Eventually, our time ran out and he had to return to France during the summer. Saying goodbye was one to the hardest things I have ever and to do, and I started hating Gilbert for making me do that, even though I knew it wasn't his fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with us through all of this. Although I'm 99.99% sure none of you even bother to read these notes.  
> -Winter
> 
> 99.9% of people haven't read this far in this story.  
> Also, Winter is personally offended that no one will do the flower thing. TOLD YOU NO ONE LIKES KPOP HERE!  
> -Williow <3 :(
> 
> R.I.P my love life... I'm gonna be a depressed potato now. #EMOAPRIL  
> -April


	20. Don't come crawling back to me Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So since I wasn't able to write this first part of the story I didn't know so...I put this into 2 parts. This one is longer.  
> -Winter.

**Willow**

We go to John’s house as soon as Gilbert leaves, he invited us to stay the summer until we go back for our last year at Hogwarts. It breaks my heart to see April like this. She refuses to get up the next morning so John and I bring her breakfast in bed. She stays in bed the whole day.

In the middle of the night, the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it.” I announce. I open the door. When I see who it is I punch him in the face.

Gilbert staggers backwards, his hands over his bloody nose.

“Oh so now you’re back!” I scream at him. “You break my sisters heart and you think you can just come back!”

“Can I come in?” He asks quietly.

“You better have a excellent reason for coming back!” I yell. “She hasn’t gotten out of bed all day!” I take a deep breath. “And it’s all your fault!”

John runs downstairs. He sees who it is and stops. He crosses his arms.

“Well.” He asks.

“I couldn’t leave the country.” Gilbert explains. “This government has become super corrupt and won’t let anyone leave.”

John sighs and pulls out his wand. He points it at Gilbert’s nose and the bleeding stops. We stand there in silence for a bit.

“Well look who it is.” April says coldly from the foot of the stairs.

She walks over and punch him like me but harder, and he flinches more than when I punched him, I’m not surprised though. Then, without saying anything, she turns and walks back up the stairs. I am surprised by her reaction, and John and Gilbert seem shocked as well. Before the summer ended and Gilbert had to go, 2 days ago, she would have been kissing him. yesterday, she would have been missing him after just saying goodbye, and would have been happy he was there. I don't know what caused this change, but April is mad. I remember a saying I read in a book. “There's a fine line between love and hate, but sometimes it's hard to tell which side you're on.”

“I'm sorry, Gilbert.” John says, and heals his nose again. “I know that you didn't want to leave. I'm really glad your back.” John hugs Gilbert and I remember they are friends, and it's not like Gilbert is going to France and replacing John.

April and Gilbert don’t talk for the rest of the summer. April barely talks at all, even to me and John. After she runs upstairs she locks the door and only comes down to get a plate of food. She goes back up to eat and locks us all out. That night April wouldn’t let anyone into the room. Since John’s house, which his father had bought for him, only had three bedrooms, leaving me to sleep in John’s room.

When she finally opens the door, she is back to her usual self, but not around Gilbert. One night, she is listening at the door as we eat dinner.

“I don’t see why she is so mad at me.” Gilbert is saying. She slams the door open.

“Why am I so mad?” She says, her voice as cold as dry ice. “Well let’s see  _ Gilbert,  _ you left me for some french girl who you have never met.” She raises her voice. “We could have done run away! Done something! I thought you loved me!” She says fiercely. “How would you feel if I did that to you?” She turns back around and leaves the room.

“I’ll bring her this.” I hover our dinner plates up to her room. I open the door and the plates land on the desk. April is crying on her bed. I put my arm around her.

“I just don’t understand.” She sobs. “I just love him so much! It’s not fair.” I quickly cast a sound proof charm around the room before she starts screaming. “WHY?!” She shrieks before collapsing back onto her pillow.

“I don’t know what to say April. I’m just so sorry.” I start crying too. “I hate to see you this sad, and I’m sorry.” I repeat.

“He would never have done it.” She says quietly.

“Done what?”

“Leave his family, run away. Why did I even say that?” She starts sobbing again.

I eventually get her to calm down and eat with me.

Towards the end of the summer. I confront Gilbert.

“Do you even love her. Did you ever?” I ask bluntly.

“Of course.” He looks sad. “I love her.”

“Then apologize.” I ask. “Please.”

“I- I don’t how. Besides, she’s over me?”

“She’s over you.” I repeat. “SHE CRIES HERSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT!” I scream at him. “She is not over you!” I add before leaving him to make some decisions.

But for the next 3 days, he still doesn’t work up the nerve to apologize. On the train to Hogwarts, neither of them talk.

Alex and Eliza are head boy and girl so they are always doing something. So I only have Winter and Scarlett to talk to.

Winter usually starts a conversation about killing people and I tune out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas you ho ho hoes! Please leave kudos and comments in the wonderful corporate holiday spirit!!!  
> -Winter


	21. The world turned upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the magic version of segregation...sorry for all the angst (but not really because this is what is moving our story along). How strange that we're posting all the angsty chapters with this whole suicide thing happening. Once again, please leave a flower as a comment to give a tribute to our newly lost prince.  
> -Winter

**April**

**** On the way to Hogwarts, I look out the window and think about what I normally do: Gilbert. It seems like I should be happy, but though my biggest dream came true, it is not for the right reasons. It's more like a nightmare now. Gilbert is staying, he’s not returning to France, but is it his choice? Did he decide to disobey his uncle? No. He chose his family name over me. I try to stop thinking about it. Every time I do, it feels like someone is stomping on my heart. Sometimes, I’m not even sure my heart is still alive, but then I hear it beating, teasing me, a reminder that life goes on and even my body doesn’t care about my heartbreak. 

_ “Raise a glass to the four of us!” Willow toasts with her sparkling apple cider in her hand, and Gilbert, John, and I cheer and toast. Gilbert and I kiss. _

_ “Let’s have another round tonight.” Gilbert suggests. _

_ “Let’s have another round.” I agree with him, and pour more apple cider in our cups.  _

_ “A toast to love, something they can never take away.” John lifts his glass. “No matter what they tell you.” Gilbert smiles at me, at I really start to hope that we will find a way to be together. My eyes are a question as I look at him, but he is too busy toasting to notice.  _

I sigh, remembering how I happy I was thinking about him staying. I feel kind of guilty moping around and not having fun with Willow, so I decide that once I get to Hogwarts, I will try to have more fun. We get to Hogwarts and as soon as the doors open I sense that something is wrong. I look at the head table, headmaster Washington. A scary man in a red coat has taken his place.

I notice that on the way in, they are taking blood samples. Words appear over the sample, indicating, muggle born, half blood, or pure blood.

They drag away the first kid who is muggle born. He cries out and gets knocked unconscious. But when they grab the second kid a girl who has been lableled pure blood leaps towards him.

“He’s my cousin!” She screams. They let go of the boy and glare at her.

“Arm please.” a man in a red coat is asking me. I move my arm towards him. He pokes a needle in and takes some blood.

The screen lights up with the words ‘half blood’ and I let out a sigh of relief.

Willow is next, once she gets approved we head to the hall with Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. 

“Welcome students.” The man in the red coat stands (on a parapet jk). “This year, you may have noticed some changes in the staff.” He introduces the new defence against the dark arts teacher professor Veitch, an angry looking woman with an ugly face. Tara, a girl from our games, smiles a horrid smile with thin lips and waves. I shudder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more soon!! Since we sort-of-kind-of-ish figured out how to use this, we will be updating more! If anyone finds any mistakes in the grammar, punctuation, or spelling, please let us know in the comments so the story gets better. We really enjoy reading and responding to your comments<3  
> -April, Winter, Willow, & Scarlett
> 
> MERRY COMMERCIAL-HOLIDAY-MAS AND HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> -Winter
> 
> *facepalm*  
> -Willow
> 
> Well it looks like SOMEONE doesn't want their gift this year >:(


	22. You need all the help you can get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it leads up to a longer more emotional chapter. We'll be posting the next one most likely tomorrow.

**Willow**

Professor Howe introduces himself.

“I have dementors to guard this school.” Cries of outrage erupt from the students. “It’s okay.” He reassures us. “It’s the muggle borns we leave outside.” He smiles and I wonder if he and Winter are related.

“We have to do something.” I tell April.

“We will.” She promises. “We just need to get The Gang™.”

**Chatting**

_ INEEDNOINTRODUCTION, Willowlikesjohn and 9 others have joined the chat _

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** What happened to G. wash?

**Angelica_Is_Awesome** : He probably is starting up the order of the phoenix again.

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** Or he’s dead.

**Willowlikesjohn:** Don’t say that

**April.the.cat:** He’s probably fine

**Willowlikesjohn:** We have to help those muggle borns

**Helplessforalex** : I agree

**Can't.say.no.to.eliza** : Let’s meet outside

**Magical.Red.Beanpole** : Patronuses?

**I.will.kill.you.all** : Yep

_ Frenchfry, April.the.cat and 9 others have left the chat _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any mistakes in this or any other chapter we would truly appreciate you guys telling us in the comments. Thank you!


	23. Living is harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm the least lazy of our squad because I have posted the most chapters. ANGST!!!! Yeah, that's about it. And as usual I'm fabulous. Our patronuses are based on our results on the official test. Find your actual house and patronus here -> pottermore.com  
> -Winter

**April**

We open our window and look out. There are a ton of dementors floating around, their black hoods almost invisible in the darkness. I shudder. I have never cast a patronus against a real dementor, but we practiced in defense against the the dark arts, and mine was a swan. I actually gave my patronus a name. I named her Star because Star is a glowing light in the darkness. I shiver, and I realize that the window is frosting over. I realize what this means and quickly slam shut the window. 

“Oh my Lin.” I whisper as a dementor looks into our window. Suddenly, any hope of saving the muggleborns is gone. They are all going to die, and so am I. After a minute, they finally fly away and I let out the breath I’ve been holding. I am frightened by the effect it had on me even through the glass. I need to help the muggleborns!

“Come on.” Willow gestures to us and we climb down to the ground. We watch as the muggleborns are pushed out from the doors. It is really sad to see the first years trembling behind the older kids. A few kids lay unconscious on the ground between them. Us Gryffindor girls sneak up and stand with them, pretending to be part of them. A few of them give us confused glances, and others nod at us in thanks. The Gryffindor and Slytherin boys arrive, and Eliza is there too, but I didn’t notice her arrive. Suddenly, a chill falls over the group. The grass frosts over, and I can see everyone’s puffs of air. The dementors have sensed the group of scared muggleborns, and they are swooping down from the sky and woods.

“ _ Expecto Patronum!”  _ I hear people yelling. I see Willow’s calico cat bounding towards the dementors. Someone’s snake slithers toward them, and a eagle flies up, but turns into a puff as it approaches a dementor. 

“Back up, back up, BACK UP!” I shout to the first years. “JOHN, WILLOW, SCARLETT, WINTER! Can you help me get the younger students up through the window?” They nod and run over. “Follow me.” The first, second and third years all nod and follow us. We run over and they start climbing. Suddenly, a dementor shoots towards us and Winter’s hippogriff flies up to chase it off. Willow’s cat is prowling around in a protective circle while Winter’s hippogriff guards the sky. I am helping the kids climb up and haven’t gotten a chance to cast my patronus yet.

“HURRY!” I urge them on, but they can’t climb any faster. Suddenly, I see a first year running back to the fourth, fifth, and sixth years. “NO!” I scream, and run after him. He is screaming a name, probably his sibling’s. He makes it to them and runs over to a girl laying on the ground. I reach him and grab his arm.

“What would she want?” I ask him. He turns to me with a tear streaked face. 

“She’s gone.” He whispers. I feel so bad for him, and so lucky that Willow isn’t that girl, but I need to get him inside and into the room of requirement. I grab his arm and pull him towards the others. He tries to stay with his sister, but I care more about his safety that his feelings.

“WE HAVE TO GO!” I shout, and drag him towards the others. I am a third of the way there when a dementor glides toward me.

“Shit!” I curse, and pull out my wand. “Expecto Patronum!” I am shocked when nothing happens. “Expecto Patronum!” Still no Star. I think of my happiest memory and realize my problem: my happiest memory is with Gilbert, and when I think of him I am sad. I’m not happy, so how am I supposed to make something made of happiness? I am so stupid. I shouldn’t have gone out to fight the dementors, and now I am going to die.

“Run!” I tell him, and we both sprint off. The dementor is faster, and it catches up. Another one lands in front of us, and I feel my heart sink. I am terrified. “Run to the others. You can make it.” I tell the boy. I run off in the opposite direction. I look back and see that he hasn’t moved. “Go!” He sprints toward Willow. I hope that I am sad enough that the dementors will chase me instead of him, and they do. At least I saved him. A third dementor lands in front of me, and I am not sure whether to laugh or cry. Well, it's worth a try.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” I shout, and a tiny wisp comes out. Terror overcomes me, and I collapse onto the frosty grass. “Expecto Patro- pat…” I start crying as one leans over me. It takes off its hood and I try to scream, but it dies in my throat. “Expe…” Two long fingered ice-cold hands grab onto my head and lift it towards the hole that is it's mouth. I have no fight left in me, and close my eyes as it's disgusting breath washes over my face. I hear someone screaming my name faintly in the background. Then I am falling, falling back down onto the grass. I feel someone picking me up, and I open my eyes. I can’t focus on their face as I shiver in their warm arms. I can kinda see a large glowing animal walking beside us. It looks like it could be Winter’s hippogriff, but no, it's not winged. It's a horse which mean that Gilbert… I feel myself losing consciousness, and willingly welcome the darkness to take me away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO K-POP IT IS LIFEE!!!!!!   
> -Winter
> 
> No it's not!  
> -April
> 
> It is too!! HA! MAJORITY RULES!!!  
> -Willow & Winter


	24. How to fight instead of fleeing west

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR<3 Here's the first new chapter of the new year! Again, if you spot any mistakes please feel free to comment them and help us make our story better!  
> -April, Willow, Winter, and Scarlett

**Willow**

We take the kids to the room of the requirement after we get them upstairs. I have to pick up and carry a boy who is screaming for his sister.

“Shh…” I whisper to him. “It’s okay…” As soon as we get into the room of requirement, I round on Gilbert.

“We need to talk.” He follows me outside.

“I’m sorry I saved her.” He says sarcastically. I glare at him.

“Well. You should know that her happiest memory is you.” He looks shocked. “So really it’s your fault.” I hold back tears. “She doesn’t owe you anything.” I give him another glare before going back inside again.

I put Gilbert in the back of my mind as I help all the kids. John brings in three kids who have been victims of the dementor’s kiss. The little boy I carried here screams and runs to his sister. She looks up at him, her eyes blank. I resist the urge to cry again. I run to get a calming draught and he drinks it and relaxes a bit. He goes into a corner and starts crying. The other 2 are sister and brother who had been unable to produce patronuses but had still sacrificed themselves to buy the first years time to climb up the to the Gryffindor common room. I take a deep breath

“Can I have everyone’s attentions please!” I announce. “Since you guys obviously aren’t safe outside of here you will be staying in here. I point to doors around the room. 8 people to a room. Try not to have boys and girls in the same room. As for houses… well we are all on the same side here.” This gets a cheer from the crowd.

“We only have to hold out until the order of the phoenix helps us.” April adds.

“Are they really coming?” A little girl asks hopefully.

“We are hoping that they will.” John smiles at her. “But for now we just need you guys to stay alive.”

“And were going to have to get as many kids in here that might be at risk.” Eliza explains.

That night, we move all the first and second years into the room of requirement. The second time Scarlett and  I take a group upstair, I we spot 2 Slytherins.

They see me and I freeze.

“Get them upstairs.” I whisper so only Scarlett can hear me. I past the Slytherins and away from Scarlett and the first years, clearing their way. I run and almost knock over a statue as I make a sharp right. I have advantage of being faster. But there are two of them. I pull out my wand and shoot a stunning spell at one of them. He deflects it and I turn the corner to dodge the rebounding spell.

“Impedimenta!” I shout, creating an invisible wall behind me. It slows them down but they are able to remove it. I make a quick left and dive into a secret passageway behind a tapestry. I let out sigh of relief as they run right past me. As I come out the other end, I see a group of Ravenclaws who have been found by two wizard in red coats that are Howe’s minions. One of the group leader is bravely fighting against both of them but the other one is passed out of the ground. I run up the corridor towards them and stun one the redcoats. The boy defending the kids takes the other one down. He nods his thanks at me and bends over his partner.

“I think they caught some Hufflepuffs on the 4th floor. I would help them but I have to get these guys up.” They boy nods to the kids.

“I’ll help.” I nod to him. I sprint down one flight of stairs to the fourth floor. I peek around the corner.  Peggy and Eliza are struggling to protect their group of first years from red coats. I see Tara fighting against them and curse. 

“She must have seen them leaving.” I groan. I run up the hallway towards them. “Expelliarmus!” I shout and a wand flies out of a redcoat’s hand. Peggy uses a knockback spell to send a redcoat flying.

“Petrificus Totalus!” Eliza points her wand at and a redcoat collapses, his arms and legs locked together.

“Furnunculus!” I shoot a jinx at Tara. She erupts in boils and runs away screaming.

I help Eliza and Amanda get the first years upstairs. Then I stand outside the hallway which the room of requirement is on. Just in case.

Five minutes later I hear screams of terrified kids coming from the stairs. I run to help. I see John and Gilbert just barely holding up shield charms as the rest of the Gryffindor first and second years cower behind them.

I come up behind them.

“Let down the shields!” I tell them. They do. I shoot stunning spells at the redcoats and a couple of them fall. John helps me and Gilbert leads the frighted kids upstairs.

After all the redcoats are gone, John and I run back upstairs and into the room of requirement. I notice that Winter and April aren’t there.

“They left before us.” Gilbert tells me. I pale and dash back outside.

“Willow! Wait!” John follows me. We backtrack towards the Gryffindor.

_ APRIL!  _ I shout into her head.  _ APRIL!  _ No answer. As we come around the corner I see Winter fending of 5 redcoats. April is on the ground behind her. I scream and sprint towards them. I stun a redcoat.

“Flipendo!” I hear John shout from behind me. A redcoat crashes into the wall. Winter makes one of the redcoats legs’ collapse.

“Locomotor Mortis!” I shout and the last redcoat’s legs and binded together. Winter starts kicking the two redcoats that are attempting to get back up.

“Stay down!” She screams at them. I run to April and shake her. She doesn’t move. 

“Enervate.” I whisper, pointing to her chest. She gasps and opens her eyes. I hug her.

“Thanks.” She gets up.

“You guys are the only ones not back yet. And Tara saw Eliza and Peggy helping the first year and ratted us all out. They don’t who is helping but Eliza and Peggy have to keep out of the way now. I was helping them but I jinxed her from behind and she didn’t see me. But we should all just stay out of the way.” John fills her and Winter.

“I’m going to kill Tara.” Winter pulls out the knife she always carries. “I don’t even need to use magic.”

When we are all back in the room of requirement, everyone takes a deep breath. Then starts discussing the best way to kill Tara.

“Torture!” Winter suggests, the first years slowly back away from her.

“That’s inhumane.” Even Eliza joins in.

“We could throw her off the astronomy tower.” Peggy suggests.

“We have more important things to do.” I interrupt.

“Like what?” Winter asks as if killing people is the only thing that matters.

“Well for one, we should all sleep here.” April rolls her eyes.

“SLEEPOVER!” Peggy shouts.

I share a room with April, Winter, Scarlett, Angie, Eliza, Peggy, and Amanda. We chat for a bit before falling asleep.

“Night.” I whisper to April who is below me in our bunkbed.

“Sleep tight.” She whispers back.

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” We say together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow us on Instagram at willowlikesdogs and foit_meh, don't question our sanity.  
> -Willow & Winter
> 
> How did you know I was questioning your sanity(again)? It's almost like you can read my mind.  
> -April
> 
> ...  
> -Willow
> 
> Oh wait...  
> -April
> 
> Idiot.  
> -Winter


	25. If they apologize no need for further action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and April are back together again! Which means I'll be suffering through more mushy couple shit than ever before... On a happier note, I get to be awesome and knock some snakes out so yeah! This isn't a really intense chapter or anything so I really don't think any tags apply. Except violence, violence applies in pretty much every chapter in our story so just expect that. Really don't think there's anything else...so that's it!  
> -Winter (Instagram: foit_meh)
> 
> YOU KNOCK TWO PEOPLE OUT!!!! THAT SHOULD COUNT FOR SOMETHING!!  
> -Willow (Instagram: willowlikesdogs)

 

**April**

“Are we still going to our classes?” I ask in the morning to Willow.

“Definitely not!” She answers. “I think everyone saw me, well, other than Tara. But… we should check out Professor Veitch’s class and cause some trouble” She winks.

“Ok.” I laugh. “We can use invisibility charms.”

Five minutes later we are standing in the back of the defence against the dark arts classroom. Professor Veitch is telling the class that Tara is the class helper. Suddenly a book flies out of the bookshelf and smacks her in the face, Tara runs to help, but another book flies out and hits her in the face too.

_ That wasn’t me.  _ I tell Willow.

_ Me neither. But look to your right.  _ She tells me. I do. I see little bit of black hair peeking around another bookshelf in the back of the class.

_ She should have used an invisibility charm.  _ I groan to Willow.  _ She might get us all caught. _

Winter makes the books hit Professor Veitch and Tara until they are unconscious on the ground. The 5th year class is delighted and starts celebrating. We sneak back to the room of requirement.

If Winter is surprised to see us appear out nowhere, she doesn’t show it. She just gives us both high fives and we walk back to the room of requirement together.

“Where have you been?” I hear John ask Willow when we get back.

“Uh, defence against the dark arts. Why?”

“I was just worried about you.” He pulls her into a hug.

_ I miss Gilbert.  _ I tell Willow.

_ I know.  _ She responds.  _ I know. _

“It sucks having a boyfriend.” Winter catches me staring at Willow and John. I nod, not really listening. “They always get in the way. I mean… Do I look like I need someone to look out for me.” I shake my head.

“Definitely not.” I laugh. I imagine Winter dragging around some boy and smile. Winter would probably kill them for being annoying.

“April?” I turn and see Gilbert. “We need to talk.” 

“Now?” I ask, and he nods. I follow him into another room and he looks at me. I am reminded of that day four years ago, after w got back from France, when Gilbert told me about leaving. “What?”

“Well, um,” He starts, and I roll my eyes. “I, um.” He pauses.

“Is that all?” I ask, and turn to leave.

“Wait!” I stop. “I wanted to apologize for almost leaving. I shouldn’t have listened to my uncle. I could have stayed here and he couldn’t stop me.” I turn around.

“Really?” I ask him. “You think that you can just apologize, and everything that you did will be erased? You chose this girl over me, and that's what really counts.” Gilbert looks at me, eyes on longer nice, but now blazing with some sort of fire. 

“I didn’t want to leave!” He shouts. “Your sister yelled at me about your happiest memory being me, and do you want to know what mine is? It is arriving at the border, and realizing I couldn’t go back to France, and that I could stay with you! And do you know, that patronuses are also made of hope!? For me, that's hoping that you’ll forgive me. I came back, happy to tell you the news, and instead, you and your sister punched me!” He turns away, clenching his jaw.

“Gilbert.” I say softly. He looks at me with tears in his eyes. “I can’t do it. I can’t be with you for, what, another year or two only for you to go back to France again. It's too hard.”

“I’m not going back.” He says. “I don’t want to get married to this girl and leave you. I will not go back.” I have no idea what to say, so I just stay silent and look at him. “Out there, people are dying. Anyone who resists is getting killed or tortured with the unforgivable curses. We need to do something, and we can’t do it if we are too busy fighting among ourselves!”

“I know!” I scream. “But I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” He asks, taking a step forward.

“I just don’t want you to leave me again.” He shakes his head and I can’t resist anymore: I hug him. 

“I promise that I will  **never** leave you again.” He whispers in my hair. Suddenly, the door opens and I turn my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all of our readers, old and new! Tell us since when YOU started reading this story in the comments. A special shout out to hamfanficwriter and TheShipObsessedFangirl for reading this since the beginning! We (Willow and Winter), recommend checking out BlazingStarInInkyBlackness because they're such a good writer! Also check out our friend Tammysalad. Thank you again to all of our readers WE LOVE YOU!!!! <3<3<3  
> -Turtle Buddies <3


	26. It takes and it takes and it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful wall of rebellion!!!! FIGHT ME!! My new years resolution is to be nicer and less dramatic!!!!! Tell us your resolutions in the comments! Also tell us if you already failed because I really think my resolution is too much.  
> -Winter (Instagram: foit_meh)
> 
> NICER?! Yeah... not seeing that. Or the less dramatic part.  
> -Willow (Instagram: willowlikesdogs)

**Willow**

John and I hang out in my little reading room that I created inside of my room. We get in my climbing up to my bunk bed and open the little door in the wall. We sit and talk for a while. Eventually John starts kissing me but I push him off gently.

“Why not?” He gives his cute puppy dog eyes.

“I have to find April. She seemed very upset and I’m kind of worried about her.” He nods and I climb down from and start opening random doors in the room of requirement. I open the first one to find Theodosia and Aaron Burr kissing. I quickly close the door. I laugh quietly because Theo is dating David. The next room contains Anav belting out the song let it go. I start laughing and shut that door too. I eventually open a door to find April and Gilbert hugging.

“Wow.” I say sarcastically. “Finally. I was worried about you April.”

“Why?” She lets go of Gilbert.

“You seemed so upset. And you made my miss a perfect opportunity to hang out with John.” I attempt to sound angry but it doesn’t work.

“Hanging out…” Gilbert smirks. “Was that really all that was going on?”

“Oh shut up Gilbert!” I blush. April laughs.

“Well. Go back to your boyfriend so I can spend time with mine.” April giggles.

“Spend time.” I make little air quotation marks. “Right…” They both turn red and I close the door before they can think of anymore good comebacks.

I stay outside for a minute.

“Is she gone?” I here Gilbert ask.

“I think so.”

“Good.” I hear the sound of kissing as resist the urge to start laughing. 

“Is she fine?” John asks when I get back up to our my reading area.

“They got back together.” I smile.

“That’s great!” His face lights up. “What happened?”

“Oh. I pretended to be mad because they interrupted our hang out time. And then Gilbert accused us of doing more than just hanging out. Then April basically told me to leave so that they could make out in peace.” I laugh. 

“More than just hanging out, hmm?” He leans forward. “Why did you take that as an insult? I take that as an invitation.” He puts his hand around my waist and pulls me to him.

Later when have dinner in the room of requirement. April gives me a look and I smirk at her.

_ Did you guys…  _ I ask.

_ Yep.  _

_ Hahaha.  _ I laugh into her head.

_ Why are you laughing? You did too.  _

_ Good point but it’s still funny.  _ She punches me lightly.

“Okay. What are you guys talking about?” Gilbert interrupts.

“You know…” April winks at him and he turns very red.

“Hey!” John complains. “Why would you tell her that?”

“Well it’s not like I can really keep anything from her.” I smile a bit.

“I feel like I have learned way too much in the last 5 minutes.” Gilbert gets up and goes to his room. John nods and follows him.

“They will probably get in there and discuss the exact same thing.” April laughs.

“Boys.” I roll my eyes.

The next day John comes up with a brilliant idea. So at night we sneak out. The next morning, April and I sneak out and I show her.

All over the walls are messages like ‘professor Veitch is stupid’ or ‘rise up against Howe’. April points to the message. ‘John and Willow are the best!’

“That was me.” I admit. “But do you like this one” I point to ‘psychic twins for the win!’

“Yeah.” We high five. “But you are still not the best. Gilbert and I are better.”

“Right… So who was having relationship issues for the past 3 months?” She punches me.

The next day, more messages appear like ‘when is school going to be free’ or ‘kill Tara!” Winter and Alex I think. I notice another one ‘we’ll never be free until we end slavery’ and ‘raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away’. I smile and think of John. He probably added after. I continue reading them. Alex has written quotes like, ‘I am not throwing away my shot!’ and ‘the world is gonna know our names!’. Eliza has written, ‘look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.’ and ‘will they tell our story.’ I smile when I see that Angelica had written, ‘bring back the greatest school in the world!’.

I take out my wand and use it to write, ‘history has it’s eyes on us.’ I roll my eyes when I see that Aaron Burr has written ‘wait for it’.

The next day, Alex is caught while writing ‘rise up!’ in the great hall. Herc, who has been spying for us, tells us that he is locked in the headmaster's study. John, Gilbert, and I sneak out to save him. April and Scarlett keep watch outside so April can tell me if anyone is coming. We left Winter and Eliza because Winter is too crazy and Eliza was crying so much she wouldn’t  have been able to help.

“Let’s go!” John is telling me. Since nobody knows the password into the headmaster’s room, we have to fly around the building and open a window.

_ You guys keeping watch?  _ I ask April.

_ Yep. We have our invisibility charms and i’ll tell you if someone is coming. _

“She says we can go.” I tell John and Gilbert. We grab our broom sticks and fly off the top the Astronomy tower. 

I look through the window and am shocked. King George is standing over Alex, and Alex is lying on the ground looking up at him. 

“Crucio!” He shouts so loudly that even John, Gilbert, and I outside can hear him. He points his wand at Alex and Alex starts screaming in pain. King George III is dancing and singing along to Alex’s screams as headmaster Howe watches and smiles. I look away as the screams stop and start again. Eventually, there is silence and I look inside the room.

Alex is lying on the floor unconscious. His left leg is clearly broken and he is bleeding from a wound in his stomach. King George bounces out of the room and and Howe follows him.

_ They’re coming down.  _ I tell April

Gilbert shatters the window and we all run inside. I quickly fix Alex’s broken leg and whisper ‘Vulnera Sanentur’ to heal his stomach. Since his is still passed out I shout,

“Mobilicorpus!” I point my wand at Alex and he floats towards us. John grabs Alex's wand and we head back out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My resolution is to hide my caramels better! :)  
> -April
> 
> Awwwww~ Look at April thinking that Willow won't find them and eat them!  
> -Winter
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-nope  
> -Willow
> 
> You ate them all didn't you?  
> -Winter
> 
> I PLEAD THE FIFTH!  
> -Willow
> 
> I knew it! THOSE WERE MY CARAMELS!!!  
> -April


	27. When’s it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry that we haven't posted in a while... I mean I think it's been a while. We had some 'drama' in our group that we needed to sort out so yeah...but if you're still reading thank you so much!  
> -Turtlebuddies

**April**

Willow walks into the Room of Requirement, and I gasp. Alex doesn’t appear to have any physical wounds, but he is still being supported by Gilbert and John. Eliza runs towards them.

“Alex!” She screams, shaking him. “Alex! Stay alive.” She whispers.Herc pulls her away so she won’t hurt him.

“What happened?” Angelica asks.

“He had so pretty bad injuries but Willow fixed them. That’s why we brought her.” Eliza hugs Willow. I hold up a potion.

“You said he needed this?” I give it to Willow. She feeds him the blood replenishing potion and takes a deep breath.

“I think we can wake him up now.” She whispers. Eliza nods eagerly. “Enervate.”

We all let out a sigh of relief as he opens his eyes.

“He should rest.” Willow tells Eliza.

“I knew you guys would come.” Alex smiles before collapsing into Eliza’s arms.

“Yes.” Willow nods. “Definitely rest.” Eliza and Peggy carry him to his room.

“I nominate Willow to be our official healer, well until the order gets here!” John says raising his hand.

“Me too!” I raise mine. Slowly, everybody’s hand goes up.

“Do I get my own healer area?” She asks.

“Sure.” I make door labeled ‘Emergency Hospital’ appear. Willow walks in.

“This is cool!” I hear her say. I follow her in. Inside are two beds for patients to lie in and a sink with cabinets full of potions over it. “Even though I’m healer, I’m still going to be able to fight right?” She asks.

“I think so.” I reassure her. “You are a great fighter too.”

“Well you’re better.” She tells me and I shrug. “You know more spells.”

John pokes his head in.

“I think you guys should come out.” We follow him.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“Jeffreson is gone!” Winter screams. “I’m gonna kill him!”

“Chill Winter.” Scarlett tries. “We don’t even know if he betrayed us.”

“Well I’m still going to kill him.” Winter mutters.

“What do you mean he’s gone?” I ask.

“Like he left.” Gilbert tells me.

“No one has seen him in 2 days.” John adds.

“Think he’s dead?” Winter asks a bit hopefully.

“I don’t know.” Angie shrugs. “But we should be ready, just in case he did betray us.”

That night, We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand. John and Willow keep watch on the headmaster’s study while Gilbert and I sit just inside the castle doors. Herc, who knows all secret passageways has set up escape routes in case we are caught. We sit, waiting. Suddenly, there is a disturbance.

“No! Please don’t.” Gilbert and I share a glance. It is clearly Thomas’s voice. I get up and try to figure out where the talking is coming from.

 _Willow, we found him._ I tell her

 _Where? And what is he doing?_ She asks.

_Gilbert and I are going to investigate. He is talking to someone._

_Okay, tell me if you find something._

“Where are they?” I hear Headmaster Howe ask. I come to a door and peek through the keyhole. All I can see is Headmaster Howe’s back. “TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!”

“I don’t know.” Thomas answers, and I am surprised by his lie. Suddenly Headmaster Howe puts away his wand and nods.

“Okay, then we will see if this gives you the answer.” He makes a gesture and a Ravenclaw kid in a red coat comes out dragging James. He is already in really bad shape, and I can’t how much more torture he can take.  

“Crucio!” The Ravenclaw kid flinches stammers something about torture to Headmaster Howe. James screams.

“Please stop!” Thomas screams and starts to cry. “I really don’t know!”

_Willow come now. James is being tortured for information! We need backup._

_We’re on our way. Hang in there. I’ll grab Scarlett and Winter on the way down._ The curse ends, and James collapses on the floor.

“Thomas…” He cries, and I can tell Thomas might soon tell them.

“We should help them!” Gilbert whispers frantically.

“We can’t until Willow comes. There’s at least 10 of them in there and Thomas doesn’t even have his wand.” I answer.

“But it might be too late by the time Willow comes!” Gilbert protests.

“Fine! I know where they might be!” Thomas finally gives in. “I heard them talking about taking over the old divination room in the north tower.” He hangs his head.

Professor Howe slaps Thomas across the face.

“Don’t lie Thomas!” He screams. A redcoat comes up behind him and whispers something in his ear.

“Well… it seems as if we have captured more of the your friends.”

 _APRIL!_ Willow screams. _APRIL!!_

 _Willow?._ I start panicking. WILLOW!!

“Are you okay?” Gilbert asks me.

“They got Willow!” I can hardly stop myself from screaming.

“Tell them to just apparate straight in here.” Howe is saying.

A few seconds later there is a loud crack and 3 more redcoats appear. The first one is holding up an unconscious Willow and the others are restraining John who is screaming.

“Let her go!”  John wails desperately. “Please!”

I try to push open the door but someone grabs me.

“Wait.” Winter whispers in my ear. “Just wait.” I turn and see her, Scarlett, Eliza, Angie, and Peggy.

 _I have my wand under my shirt._ Willow tells me and I relax a bit.

 _What happened?_ I ask.

_Someone must have know where we were._

_We were betrayed?_

_Probably. Okay, attack when I say so._ She directs.

_Okay._

I watch as the redcoats drops Willow on the floor, thinking she is still passed out. I watch as her hand slowly creeps toward her shirt.

 _NOW!_ She tells me and I nod to our group.

Willow grabs her wand from under her shirt and shoots and stunning spell at one the redcoats holding John. He manages to struggle free and takes him wand from the redcoat on the ground. I open the door and we all rush in, wands raised.

Howe instantly disapparates, leaving his men to fight.

“Petrificus Totalus!” I scream. The redcoats fighting with John falls over. I watch as Winter puts her wand away and tackles the redcoat guarding James. He hits the ground. Thomas runs straight to James. I stun another redcoat.

In less than 5 seconds, all the redcoats are down.

“Thanks Thomas.” Willow smiles at him. “That was really brave of you.” She kneels next to James and heals his cuts with her wand. Then she pulls a potion out of her pocket and lets him drink it. James stops twitching and his eyes close.

“What did you do?” Thomas asks nervously.

“Calming drought mixed with sleep potion. I usually carry it around.” Willow nods at me. “April mixed it for me. She’s the potions expert.”

We take James back to the room of requirement hospital. Willow and John lay him down on one of the beds to sleep and Thomas sits down next to him.

“Don’t worry.” Willow pats Thomas on the shoulder. “You boyfriend will get better soon.” She smirks.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Thomas glares at her.

“Right…” Alex peeks his head in. “Is Eliza here?” He asks.

“Alex!” John hugs his friend. “You’re back!”

“ALEX!” Eliza screams, and tackles him. “How are you feeling?”

“Oof.” Alex pushes Eliza off of him, then leads her away. “Eliza so what’d I miss…”  
John, Willow, Gilbert, Scarlett, Herc, Angelica, Winter and I all sit down to make our next plan. As we are discussing how long to wait for the order until we have to make a move, we hear a shout.

“Willow!” Peggy calls. “I think James is waking up.” Willow and I get up, and she leads me to James’s bed.

“Peggy is my nurse.” Willow tells me as she bends over him.  
“Where are we?” James asks.

“The room of requirement, duh.” Willow answers. “Where else would we be?”

“I think I’ve heard of that…” James says faintly.

“What do you mean?” I ask. “We played the Truth or Dare games in here every year.” I look at him suspiciously and then at Willow.

“Oh right. I remember now.” He smiles and drinks some water from a small water bottle that is in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or is it water... DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!! How did you like our beautiful story? It's going to be a lot better if you just stick with us! And if you're annoyed with our updating... JUST TREAT THOSE PESKY FEELINGS LIKE A READING LIGHT AND TURN 'EM OFF! That was Book of Mormon the musical by the way, I recommend listening to that, Be More Chill and Dear Evan Hansen. They're both really good musicals.  
> -Winter
> 
> ♬DEAR EVAN HANSEN WE'VE BEEN WAY TO OUT OF TOUCH! ♬  
> -Willow
> 
> ♬THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY AND IT SUCKS THAT WE DON'T TALK THAT MUCH!♬  
> -Winter
> 
> ♬I GOTTA TELL YOU THAT I THINK OF YOU EACH NI-♬  
> -Willow
> 
> WE ARE NOT GOING PAST THAT NOPE NEVER AGAIN!  
> -Winter


	28. Beating me, cheating me, mistreating me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! MORE SUSPENSE TO KILL ALL OF YOU OFF SLOWLY, ONE BY ONE. Yeah...my stupid resolution isn't going very well... Oh well! FUCK NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS!!!! RESOLUTIONS WERE MADE TO BE BROKEN!!!! Being subtle and nice to people are things that have never been easy for me (especially according to SOMEONE *cough* APRIL *cough*). Whatever, feel free to chat with us in the comments or message me and Willow on Insta!  
> -Willow & Winter (Instagram: willowlikesdogs & foit_meh)

**Willow**

It’s my night to keep watch outside the corridors. I hear a scream. I run down the corridor and turn to see girl on the ground, a boy is about to kick her. I Instinctively stun the boy. I run to the girl and help her up.

“Are you okay?” I ask her.

“I-I’m fine.” She stammers, clearly not okay.

“I’ll help you, let me get you to a safe place. Who is he?” I point to her attacker.

“M-my boyfriend. I-I was g-going to break up with him b-but he got m-mad.” She says, crying.

“Can we leave him here?” I ask. She nods.

I take her into the room of requirement and into the hospital.

“W-where are we?” She asks.

“It’s called the room of requirement.” I tell her. She sits down on the bed across from James who is sleeping. “Are you hurt?” I ask.

“A bit.” She pulls up her shirt a bit, revealing a shoe shaped bruise. I heal it. “What’s your name?” I ask.

“Maria Lewis.” She answers.

“And your boyfriend?”

“James Reynolds.”

“I see. Well, you’re welcome to stay here. This is safe house for people who are in danger from the headmaster but you can stay too.”

“That’s why I was going to break up with James.” She seems to be calming down. “Howe is forming a little squad that James was going to join. And I never really liked James at all. I was just scared to break up with him.” She shivers a bit.

“It’s okay. Hey, you know Peggy Schuyler right?

“Yeah. She’s in my house, we’re friends.” She nods.

“She’s here with her sisters. Want me to wake her up.” I ask. She nods again.

I run quickly into my room and shake Peggy awake.

“Someone wants to see you.” She gets up and follows me to the hospital.

“Maria!” Peggy hugs her friend.

“Peggy! I broke up with James!” Maria says excitedly.

“That’s great!” Peggy smiles. “He’s total jerk. How many times did he cheat on you? Like 6 right?”

“Seven.” Maria smiles a bit. “When I finally did it, he got so mad. So I ran out of the dorms and he chased me and attacked me. But Willow found me.” She smiles at me. “Thank you.”

“Sure.” I smile back. “Peggy, can you watch Maria. I’m going to wake up Gilbert  or his shift.

“Yeah.”

I close the door of the hospital and head to the room that John, Gilbert, Alex, Thomas, Aaron, David, Anav, and Lucas share. I shake Gilbert awake and then head to my room to sleep. 

I am just drifting off when I hear a Gilbert shout outside. I get up, still in my pajamas and peek outside. About 30 redcoats are advancing on Gilbert, who is cornered against the wall. He opens his mouth to alert everyone but a redcoat flicks his wand and Gilbert can’t talk.

I scream as loud as I can to wake everyone. James Madison runs out of the hospital. I am confused for a second until he starts to turn into a tall blond man who I never seen before. The man joins the red coats and I scream again and run out to help Gilbert.

“You’re not escaping this time.” A redcoat leading says and I recognize him as the one who had caught me and John before.

Gilbert crumples, hit by a spell. I pray that he is not dead.

“It’s exactly 32 to 1.” The redcoat leader smiles. “Do you really want to take those chances?”

“No…but those are most random numbers ever.” I bend over to put my wand down. But then I see the the door to the boys’ room opening a bit and I shoot a stunning spell. I roll on the ground to dodge a curse and scream,

“Petrificus Totalus!”

_ April, help!  _ I think.

_ What?  _ She asks sleepily. 

_ Help!  _ I repeat, shooting another stunning spell and Alex leads the boys to attack.

_ Oh! Coming.  _ She responds.  _ I’ll get the girls. _

As I move to attack again, a redcoat grabs my arm look up to. I try to shake him off but his grip is too strong and he grabs my other arm.

The door of the girl’s room flies open and my friends unite and face off against the redcoats.

“Willow!” John yells.

“Ah, and there’s your boyfriend.” The redcoat who is holding me sneers. I struggle a bit. “Don’t move!” He shouts. “Or I’ll kill her.” He points his wand at me.

_ Stun him.  _ I tell April.

“Stupefy!” She screams and he collapses and I run to my friends.

_ That was close.  _ April sounds very relieved.

The redcoats look around and realize that they are totally outmanned. Suddenly, one of them disparates. 

“No!” April exclaims. “He might-” I finish her sentence as she ducks to avoid a stunning spell.

“He might be getting backup!” I scream. We were right. Redcoats start apparating from everywhere and (gladly)joining the fight. 

“Retreat!” Charles cries out, and runs into a different room. I looks around and see that everyone is following him.

“We can’t retreat!” April shouts. “What about the first years?” Confused, everyone turns around and resumes fighting. Thanks to Charles, everyone is disorganized, and twenty people are stunned.

“No, no, no, no!” I mumble. “Oh, Lin, we’re dead.” 

The first, second and third years are all safe, thankfully. No one will be able to get in if they don’t want them to. I shoot more stunning spells, but the redcoats have even more reinforcements. I scream when I see a redcoat carrying April’s body.  _ Please just be unconscious.  _ I pray to Lin. 

_ April?  _ I ask, but I get no response.

Two more doors open and the remaining 4th, 5th, and 6th years run in to help. The redcoats look around, realizing that they are losing again. 

“Retreat!” The general dude shouts, and I smile. They are leaving. Suddenly, I realize that some of the redcoats are taking hostages with them. I scream as one of them wraps his hands around me and disapparates with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU THERE'D BE A CLIFFHANGER! HA! IN YOUR FACE!  
> -Winter
> 
> I know you can't see me right now but I facepalmed so hard that my brain hurts.  
> -Willow
> 
> YOU of all people have a BRAIN?! Huh. The world really is changing. I guess this is what global warming does to people.  
> -Winter
> 
> I SHOULD FU-FREAKING MURDER YOU!  
> -Willow
> 
> Oooooh! Nice save (^o^)"//"  
> -Winter


	29. Rally up the guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I'm pretty sure this is going to be our first (and probably only) normal actual chapter summary. Just so no one starts hating on us this whole thing about cheating in this chapter is basically us getting back at someone because they like to date someone for a short while and then all of a sudden date someone else. He's basically a jerk. Thank you to our readers for reading and a BIG thank you to those 9 people who left kudos<3  
> -Turtle Buddies

**April**

I open my eyes up. 

“Owwwwww.” I groan. My head hurts, and I am laying on the ground. I move to rub my head, and brush against cold stone instead of my normal soft sheets. That's when I come to my senses. My eyes widen as I look around. I see Willow, Scarlett, and Angie. They bending over a body. I crawl over. It’s James Madison. Willow is attempting to wake him up. She looks up at me, relieved.

“Where are we?” I ask.

“Probably the dungeons.” Angelica looks at me. I look at James who is in pretty bad shape. Willow has used pieces of Scarlett’s robes to bandage him up.

“James?” She shakes him a little. He slowly opens his eyes. 

“What happened?” He asks. “Willow? Angie? April?” He sounds shocked.

“Me too!” Scarlett steps out of the shadows. Angie starts filling him in on the details. I realize that my wand is gone, and I curse. I don’t see a way out of this one.

“Well, students, you have been very naughty.” A man’s voice says. I turn and see Headmaster Washington. I smile and am about to run over to him when I remember about polyjuice potions, and the Imperious curse. 

“Headmaster Washington, is it really you?” I ask him. 

“He is not the headmaster, I am!” I start to turn but am hit in the back by a spell. I am thrown across the room, and hit my head on the wall. Gritting my teeth against the pain, I look up and see Headmaster Howe come in.

“But yes, this is really Washington.” He smiles at our shocked reaction. “Did you really think that he was out there, recruiting an army or some other nonsense?” He laughs as we all share a glance. I get up and walk over to stand next to Willow. She squeezes my hand.

“So why are you keeping us here?” Willow asks.

“Well, it’s a hostage situation.” Howe smiles happily. “And, if your friends try to rescue you, well, more hostages for us!” He skips out of the room gleefully.

“So Washington.” Angie asks coldly. “Is this really you?”

“Yes.” Washington looks very tired.

“Okay. Well… then. What was the password to your office our 3rd year?” Scarlett asks.

“Gummi Bears.” Washington answers.

“Okay, he’s the real one.” Scarlett confirms.

“I-I’m not even going to ask how you knew that.” I say, a little impressed.

“Well, I think we should get out of here.” Angelica stands up but then sits back down. “We have to take James too. For Thomas.” Everyone nods in agreement except for Willow.

“I never thought I’d ever do something for Thomas.” Willow mutters. I roll my eyes a bit.

Scarlett starts looking around a bit.

“How long have we been here for?” I ask Washington.

“A day?” He shrugs. “I reall-”

Suddenly the part of the ceiling caves in. Thankfully, nobody was underneath. I walk over to the hole. Winter lands in the middle of the rubble, dusts herself off and waves.

“Hey guys. Oh, hi Washington and James.” She runs to hug Scarlett. I stare at her, shocked.

“H-how did you get in?” I ask slowly.

“No big deal.” She lets go of Scarlett and shrugs. “I just captured a redcoat soldier, threatened to throw him of the astronomy tower and got your locations. Then I just ran down here and blasted the floor apart and here you guys were.”

“Got our wands?” Willow asks.

“Of course.” Winter rolls her eyes and tosses Willow her wand. She hands mine to me and gives Scarlett one. She gives Washington his and he nods to us.

“Thanks you guys. Now, I really need to get the Order of the Phoenix so that we can actually fight. I’ll be back soon.” We wave and he disapparates. 

“Wait how can he disapparate in Hogwarts.” Scarlett asks.

“He was the headmaster so he can. But otherwise, you have to have the headmaster’s permission. Which is why redcoats have an advantage.” Willow answers. I stare at Winter, still shocked. Winter rolls her eyes again.

“I’m awesome. Get used to it.”

Scarlett conjures a rope ladder for us to climb and Willow hovers James out of our cell. We climb out and find more dungeons.

“This way.” We follow Winter. She leads us up some stair and into the entrance hall. She takes a peek around the corner and quickly pull me out of the way to hide. We freeze as the patrol of redcoats marches past. “Aww. That’s not that many.” Winter whispers. “I could take them.” I grab onto her and hold her back.

“Seems like they have upped the security.” Willow says once the patrol has past. Winter leads us to the secret passageway in the entrance way.

“So why is it just you?” Willow asks.

“Well… They were being boring and actual  planning so I just left and saved you guys.”

“Which seemed surprisingly easy.” Angie whispers.

“So where are we going? Don’t the redcoats know where the room of requirement is now?” I ask.

“Yes.” Winter smiles. “They don’t have anyone to let them in right now so they are just waiting outside.”

“But how did you get out?” Scarlett asks.

“The room has a secret passageway. It comes out at a new location everyday. Today… it’s on the 2nd floor.” She opens a door at the end of the tunnel and I recognize where we are.

Winter leads us to a statue of a troll and taps her wand on its foot. The whole troll shifts to the side revealing another secret passage. One Willow has gotten James inside, Winter closes the troll door and we follow the tunnel to a door. Angie opens it and inside if the room of requirement. I gasp.

“Wow. It worked.” Willow rushes James to the hospital. 

I open the door to the boys’ room, hoping that they are here. I see Gilbert at once and run to hug him.

“April!” He shouts. Hugging me. We start kissing him until Alex taps me on the shoulder.

“Not here please.” He rolls his eyes. “This is my bed.”

“How did you guys get out?” Thomas asks.

“Winter.” I answer simply. They nod.

“Willow?” John asks me hopefully.

“Hospital.” I tell him and he dashes out of the room.

“Why the hospital?” Eliza asks.

“We found James too.” I tell her and Thomas immediately runs out too.

“We were actually just planning to get to guys out.” Peggy explains.

“But what happened after we were captured?” Angelica has just opened the door. Her sisters get up to hug her.

“We found Peggy and Maria unconscious in the hospital.” Gilbert tells me. “Then we realized that you guys were taken. So we started to plan to get you out. Actually, we just about to leave.” Then, I hear a commotion.

“What are you doing?” I hear David shout. I run over to where he is and see. He is standing outside a closet door. Inside are Aaron and Theodosia. “So this is what you keep doing!” He yells at her. “Sneaking away to cheat on me!”

“David…”

“Why didn’t you just break up with me if you love him.” He points at Burr.

“Fine!” She shouts at him. “I’m breaking up with you!” She slams the door shut. David stands there awkwardly and Winter starts laughing at him and everyone else just stares at him to see how he will react. I want to comfort him, but he never really liked me.

“Did you guys know?” He turns to everyone. Winter nods.

“Everyone knew.” She starts laughing again. “I can’t believe that you only just found out. It’s been happening since like, 1st year!” David starts crying and runs to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I just realized we have 34 written chapters after this one and that we need to start working on finishing this story!!! I'm really lazy and hate to do math so someone please comment how many chapters we have written. This explains my grade in math though! Nah, not really...at least my average is over a 3.00!!!! YAY! It's a big improvement from last year though... THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO OUR LONG TIME READERS!! WE LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS SO PLEASE COMMENT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT<3 We were sad to see that no one has been commenting that much anymore...  
> -Winter (ig: foit_meh)
> 
> Like Winter said, we love reading your comments and talking to you guys!! And since we'll be trying to finish writing this story we would like some suggestions on things we can add in! Tell us your favorite part in the comments or message us on Instagram!  
> -Willow (ig: willowlikesdogs)
> 
> Omfg Winter. You can do the math. OR USE A CALCULATOR. YOU HAVE A PHONE. We have 64 chapters. Oh my Lin.  
> -April, (and uhh...I don't have an Instagram...)


	30. Nobody Needs To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James are sooooooo gay for each other!!!! Jk. But not really. I still think they're gay for each other but ANGELICAAAAAAAAA (ELIZA and peggy) is yelling at me to stop shipping so many people and screaming about it. What's that? OOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!! DRAMARAMA IS COMING UP BE RIGHT THERE NICE TALKING TO YA READERS BYEEEE!!!!!!! (total kpop reference there. comment if you got it)  
> -Winter (ig: foit_meh)

**Willow**

Me and John are watching James when Thomas runs in frantically.

“James!” He sees James on the bed. “Oh James.” James opens his eyes and looks at Thomas.

“Thomas?” He asks.

“Jemmy.” Thomas croaks.

“Where are we?” James asks.

“The room of requirement.” Thomas answers. James nods.

“Can you watch him?” I ask Thomas. He nods. John and go back outside. Winter is laughing.

“What happened?” John asks her.

“David finally found out about Theodosia and Aaron.” April tells us.

“Wow.” I laugh. “He only just found out?” Winter nods and stops laughing.

“Hey April? Can I borrow Willow?” Winter asks.

“Sure. But you should really be asking John.” April jokes. Winter laughs and grabs me.

“Help John!” I grab his hand as Winter pulls me away. Winter pulls me again if it let go. “If I don’t come back April can have my candy stash.”

Winter leads me into the secret passageway.

“What are we doing?” I ask a bit nervously.

“Oh. I just was going to go kill Tara and I thought you would want to help me.”

“Why me?” I ask. She shrugs. “Does April even know?”

“Nope.” Winter shakes her head.

“This sounds very dangerous.” I pause. “Let’s do it!”

We stalk two hufflepuff 4th years down to their common room. We sit and wait for Tara to head out for lunch. When she does Winter tackle her from behind and I stun her.

“That was actually pretty easy.” Winter shrugs. We drag Tara back to the secret passageway.

“Look who we found!” I announce when I open door to the room of requirement. Everyone turns to look and cheers when Winter pushes Tara into the room. We drag her over to a torture room that Winter has created and tie her to a chair.

I make a bad decision and walk out of the room, leaving Winter alone with Tara. When I walk back in Tara is screaming like a two year old as Winter uses the cruciatus curse on her. Winter stops when I open the door and hides her wand behind her.

“Help me Willow!” Tara screams.

“Oh shut up!” I scream at her. “Silencio.” I mutter and she is silenced. “Anyway Winter. Apparently professor Veitch is torturing kids because she’s looking for Tara.” Winter nods.

“So we capture her too right?” 

“Um. No. We need to let Tara go and wipe her memory.” I tell Winter and she groans.

“Fine.” Winter sighs. Point my wand at Tara and whisper,

“Obliviate.” After i’m done modifying her memory, Winter stuns her.

Winter decides to play one final prank. I help her use magic tape to tape Tara to ceiling of the defence against the dark arts classroom.

“No one else was in the room where it happened.” Winter laughs. I giggle a bit. “But really. The people won’t know what you know right?” I laugh.

“Of course not.” We giggle like crazy people the whole way back to the room of requirement. Inside the room of requirement the torture room has disappeared.

It’s lunchtime, so the main room in the room of requirement has been filled with tables. Scarlett, April, and Eliza were on stealing food from the kitchen duty and are putting food on the table. I watch as the kids load their plates with food.

Halfway through the meal, Peggy kicks down the door and comes running in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO WAY!! HOLY SHIT I GOTTA GET WILLOW! SOTHERESTHISNEWSHIPBETWEENTHE92LINERSANDITSBTSJINKENFROMVIXXANDSANDEULFROMB1A4ANDIMFREAKINGDEADBECAUSETHISISTHEMOSTBEAUTIFULSHIPEVERIHAVETOSHIPITMORETHANNAMJINIMSORRYBUTITSSOOOOOGOODANDITHINKIJUSTDIEDANDOMGWILLOWGETOVERHEREIHAVETEATOSPILL!!!!!!  
> -Winter
> 
> ...What just...oh. Yeah. She's always like that don't worry. WHAT?! HE DID NOT DO THAT TO HER!!!! Seriously? Oh man, she's going to be devistated. OMG THERE'S A NEW SHIP WHAT OMG THAT IS THE CUTEST THING EVER I LOVE IT!!!!  
> -Willow (ig: willowlikesdogs)


	31. Truth or Dare #6 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we're gonna actually do summaries now. Some...'news'... has been brought to light and the Hamilsquad™ is doing another game of truth or dare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you we can use the summary thing and use notes!  
> -Willow
> 
> Fine. But you never bothered to change it so it's YOUR fault too!  
> -Winter
> 
> Put up or shut up.  
> Willow
> 
> (☄ฺ◣д◢)☄  
> -Winter

**April**

I look up, surprised. 

“April, Willow?” She says, breathless. “Can I talk to you guys?” I nod and get up, and we follow her into a different room. “I found Alex with Maria kissing!” I gasp. I was certain that Alex loved Eliza.

“Are you sure it was him?” Willow asks her. 

“Absolutely.” She answers. “What should I do? I don't want to break Eliza’s heart. Maybe it isn’t what it looks like. Maria is my friend. Why would she do that?” I look at Willow, unsure of what to do.

“Umm.” I say. “You should ask Alex. Confront him and see what he does.”

“Ok. I will.” She smile at me. “Thanks!” She walks back into the room and I turn towards Willow.

“Alex is CHEATING on ELIZA?!” We share incredulous glances. 

“But he is so in love with Eliza!” Willow says. “Why would he do that?”

“He has to have some reason.” I say, a bit doubtfully. “Right?”

“Well. I’ll kill him if he doesn’t!” Willow promises.

“If who doesn’t what?” John peeks his head in the room. “Have you guys seen Alex?”

“Umm…” I try to think of an excuse.

“He said he was going to the bathroom.” Willow says quickly.

“Oh yeah. Okay. Thanks Willow. See you later.” He winks and closes the door.

“What was that about?” I ask her.

“Nothing.” She says quickly and turns a bit red.

“What do you mean nothing?” I ask skeptically.

“It was about nothing! Okay? I have an idea though.” She smiles.

Two hours later, all of our friends are sitting in the girls’ room.

“Truth or Dare Alex?” Angie is asking as Eliza puts our cube in the middle.

“Here we go again.” Gilbert whispers in my ear.

“Dare.” Alex smirks. “Do your worst.”

“Sure. Until it’s your turn again...you have to end everything you say with because I love Eliza.” Angelica giggles.

“Sure, I’ll do it.” Alex nods and Angie gives him a look. “Because I love Eliza.” He adds quickly.

“Okay, Peggy, your next because I love Eliza.”

“Ok, um.” She thinks for a moment. “Truth.”

“How many doors have you broken. Because I love Eliza.” He asks.

“None because you love Eliza but I have broken 11 doors for other reasons.” Peggy confesses a bit shyly.

“She always kicks open the door.” Eliza rolls her eyes.

“I think that is very weird because I love Eliza.” Alex raises his eyebrows.

“Maria Truth or Dare.” Peggy looks at her friend.

“Truth.”

“Which boy do you like the most here?”

“Alex.” She answers without hesitation. Eliza gives her a ‘fight me’ look and Alex looks quickly away from her.

“This suddenly got awkward.” John breaks the silence.

“Very awkward.” I mutter under my breath. Willow nods her head in agreement, and Peggy looks appalled. 

“Truth or dare, John.” Maria breaks the silence with her SEXY SEDUCING SINGING(how is he supposed to say no). 

“Dare.” He answers, and most of the tension in the room leaves. 

“Break five eggs on your head, three on your chest, and two on both shoulders.” She grins. John groans and grabs an egg carton from the fridge. He cracks them on himself.

“Hey. Can I do one?” Willow asks.

“Sure.” John gives her the last egg and she smashes it on his head.

“I’m not kissing you until you wash that off.” Willow tells him and he runs the bathroom to take a shower.

“Wait John!” Herc calls. “You need to continue the game.”

“Go get him Willow because I love Eliza.” Alex nudges her.

“Why me?” Willow asks. “He is probably already showering.”

“Exactly.” Alex nods.

“But it’s the boys showering area. I can’t go in there.” She looks confused.

_ Is he implying that I should go get John because I’m have already seen him without clothes on?  _ Willow asks me.

_ That’s exactly what he means.  _ I start laughing a bit. Willow facepalms several times before getting up and walking to the bathroom. We sit and wait.

“How long is this going to take?” Peggy asks after a couple minutes.

“You don’t think…” Winter giggles.

_ What’s taking so long? It’s been like 5 minutes.  _ I ask her. Willow comes out of the bathroom soaking wet.

“What happened?” Scarlett asks.

“John dragged me into the shower. With my clothes on.” She groans. Peggy does a drying spell on her.

“Do you wish he had taken your clothes off first.?” Thomas smirks

“Fuck off Thomas.” Willow mutters. Winter takes the invitation to flip him off. “Truth or Dare Thomas.”

“It’s not your turn.” Thomas sneers.

“Oh but it is.” Willow smirks at him. “I did my dare with John.”

“In the bathroom?” Eliza starts laughing and then everyone starts laughing.

“Yep.” Willow nods.

“What was it?” Scarlett asks.

“To take a shower with my clothes on.”

“With John too?” Thomas smirks again.

“Jealous much.” I ask. Thomas just rolls his eyes.

“Did John have his clothes on?” Peggy asks.

“Stop asking me questions. The point is that I did my dare.” Willow blushes.

“Okaaaaaaay…Dare” Thomas says skeptically.

“You are now Alex’s pet for the next 15 minutes. Also since you are a pet, you don’t get your turn so Alex can have it.” Willow laughs at him. Thomas groans and sits down next to Alex.

“Lay down.” Alex orders and Thomas grudgingly lays down.

John walks out of the bathroom.

“Yay! You're back!” Willow runs to him.

“I get my kiss now.” He whispers and kisses her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back.

“Get a room!” Thomas yells loudly. Alex hits him.

“Bad dog!” Alex scolds. Willow pulls away and gives him a dirty look and kisses John again to rub it in his face. They sit down next to me.

“That was an aggressive kiss.” I hear John whisper to Willow. She starts playing with his wet hair.

“You have such curly hair.” She whispers back.

“So do you.” He touches her hair.

“Anyway. Eliza truth or dare.” Alex interrupts as John starts to Willow again. Thomas makes a whining sound.

“Dare.” Eliza says timidly.

“Let’s go into a different room and I’ll tell you there.” Eliza turns red and follows Alex into another room that Alex created.

“How long is this going to take?” Maria asks.

“Probably a while.” Angie decides. “Let’s take a break.”

I walk outside with Gilbert. We head to the snack table full of lunch leftovers.

“Who is on dinner duty?” I Gilbert asks.

“Me and Angie.” I tell him. “Ooh! There is some caramels left!”

“Willow likes those to.”

“I’m going to get her.” I tell him.

“Uh. She might be with John.” He warns me.

“So?” I cut of whatever he starts to say by walking back into the room. There is no one there so I go up to Willow’s book room.

I politely knock on the door. Someone, I think John, curses and a Willow sticks her head out the door.

“Yes?” She asks.

“Umm… I just wanted to you to know that they still have some caramels left.” I tell her. She sticks her head back into the room.

“Hey John!” I hear her say. “I’m going to get a few caramels. Be right back.” She pokes her head out the door again. “I’ll be right out. I just need to put a shirt on…”

“Okay…” I climb back down and go back to the snacks. “Willow is putting her shirt on.” I tell Gilbert.

“Wow.” He laughs a bit. Willow runs out, spots the candy and grabs a handful before heading over to us.

“Hi. John is coming. He just had… more clothing to put on.” She unwraps a piece of candy and pops it in her mouth. Winter overhears and starts laughing.

“Oh my Lin! That is hilarious.” She says before walking over to Scarlett and a ravenclaw girl who looks a bit like Scarlett.

“Not really.” I mumble.

“Did I mention this is amazing.” Willow is unwrapping another caramel.

“You eat too much candy.” John is walking over to us.

“Yay!” Gilbert smirks. “You finished getting dressed.” John ignores him and grabs a caramel out of Willow’s hands. She goes crazy and tackles him to the ground. John should technically be stronger but she wants her candy really bad.

“Give it back!” She screams like a 7 year old, trying to pry John’s fingers open. John pushes her off of him and rolls on top of her. He takes the rest of his candy from her and stuffs it in his back pocket. He gets up and pulls her up too. Willow makes a grab for her sweets but restrains her in a tight hug.

“Nope.” He tells her as she wiggles her arm out and tries to reach around him.

“Fine.” Willow gives in. He lets her go and she run back to the caramel bowl and grabs more before sprinting back into the room with it, giggling insanely.

“Wow...sugar rush.” John rolls his eyes and chases after Willow.

“They’ll probably end up back in Willow’s room.” I laugh.

Alex and Eliza walk out, looking a little flustered

“What was that?” Alex asks me and Gilbert. “John is chasing Willow around the room.”

“I’ll get them.” I walk into the room and hear noise coming from Willow’s book room. I open the door hesitantly and see John tickling Willow. I close the door and walk back to Alex, Eliza, and Gilbert. “John is tickling her but at least they are both fully dressed.” I report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please comment a better name for this chapter... This one sucks.  
> -Turtle Buddies


	32. Truth or dare #6 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Part of the truth or dare game!

**Willow**

We sit back down for truth or dare. John stole all my candy but I am leaning against him and stealing some from his back pocket.

“Hercules truth or dare?” Eliza asks.

“Truth.” He decides.

“What would you want to do when you get older?”

“I want to work at a robes shop I think.” Hercules nods. “Winter truth or dare.”

“What do think I’m going to pick?” Winter asks.

“Okay, I dare you to…” He whispers something in her ear. Winter walks over to Thomas a smacks him really hard across the face. We all wince because it is so loud.

“There!” She says triumphantly. “I would have done it even if it wasn’t a dare. April?” She asks. I feel a April start to shake a little bit next to me.

“Dare.” She squeaks.

“You have to do what I tell you for a minute.” Winter smiles evilly.

“It’s only a minute…” April reassures herself quietly. “What’s the worst that can happen? Start the timer.”

“You can make out with Thomas or beat up your boyfriend.” Winter tells her. April freezes.

“Umm… No.” She refuses.

“You have to chose one.” Thomas drawls. April takes a deep breath.

“Sorry Gilbert.” April walks over to Thomas. “Just making sure you know, this is not by choice.” She tells everyone. She sits down next to Thomas and gives him a wary look. He grins and kisses her. I look over at Gilbert to see his reaction. He looks like he’d rather be beaten up. 

_ I think I’m going to take a forgetting potion after this.  _ April tells me. She is just sitting there not moving as Thomas kisses her. She turns her head slightly so that Thomas is kissing her cheek.

_ Sucks to be you!  _ I responds. She sends me the memory of Thomas kissing her and I puke. It's impossible to tease her without her getting revenge. I bury my face in John’s shirt as Thomas starts to take her shirt off, but she pulls it back down. I start crying. 

After an eternity of awkward silence of everyone watching April and Thomas, Angie’s wand dings. I stick my head out of John’s shirt. April looks absolutely disgusted. She gags. Gilbert takes her into the bathroom.

When they come out, April looks furious.

“Angelica. Truth or Dare?” She ask.

“Truth.” Angie answers. No one wants to take a dare from April right now. She sighs, calming down a bit.

“Do you like anyone?” Angie tenses up.

“I can’t say.” She answers. “It would hurt someone here.”

“What?” April asks.

“Well. Then you forfeit.” Thomas says happily.

“Fine.” Angie walks out. “I’m on dinner duty anyway.”

“Umm… Who’s turn is it now?” Eliza asks.

“Mine!” April calls. “Because she forfeited my dare. John. Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.” John answers. I wrap my arms around him because I can, and I know Thomas hates it.

“Freestyle rap for a bit. Anyone else can join in too.” John clears his throat. I let go of him and watch.

“I’m John Laurens in the place to be! I have two turtles but I wanna have three. Those redcoats don’t want it with me. 'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free.” He points at Gilbert. “Go!” Gilbert looks surprised for a split second before grinning.

“Oui oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette.” Gilbert joins in. “The Lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say bonsoir. Tell the king casse-toi. Who’s the best?” 

“C’est moi.” April cuts in.

“Brrrah, brraaah I am Hercules Mulligan uppin’ it lovin’ it and yes I heard your mother say ‘come again-”

“Okaaaay…” Let’s stop right there.” Peggy interrupts.

“Yeah before this gets too weird.” I agree. “Nice rapping Jack.” I use John’s nickname. I hug him again. 

“You guys are just so cute.” Peggy squeals. Thomas looks disgusted.

“Gilbert. Truth or dare?” John turns to his friend.

“Dare.” Gilbert glances at John. 

“Dance for 30 seconds.” Gilbert looks worried for a second, but then realizes he doesn’t have to freestyle dance alone. He grabs April and they slow dance for 30 seconds.

I start tickling John which was a bad idea since I am the ticklish one. He starts tickling me back and I collapse on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. John stops. I see that Hercules has pulled him off of me.

“Thanks Herc.” I catch my breath. Scoot a little bit away from John and he makes a sad face and pulls me back to him. 

“You can do it.” Gilbert tells April.

“Scarlett truth or dare?” April asks.

“Truth.” Scarlett says like always.

“Has Winter ever killed anyone?” She asks.

“Yes.” Scarlett says quietly.

“What!” Everyone screams, backing away from Winter who just bats her eyelashes innocently.

“What the fuck!” Thomas yells. It takes a while before everyone settles down again.

“Peggy?” Scarlett asks.

“Dare.” Peggy says.

“Umm… kick down a door and scream ‘And Peggy’” Scarlett tells her.

Peggy goes outside. Suddenly she kicks the door down.

“AND PEGGY!” She screams. “I would have done that anyways.”

“I couldn’t think of anything.” Scarlett shrugs.

“Alex. Truth or Dare.” Peggy glares at Alex.

“Dare.”

“Tell everyone here your secret.” Peggy gives him a dirty look. Alex swallows nervously.

“I-I can’t.” He says quietly.

“Do it. Take your time, but you have to by tomorrow or I will.” Peggy threatens. He nods silently. The mood is ruined and we end the game there.

The next morning, everyone wakes up to the sound of Eliza screaming. I leap out of bed. Eliza runs out of the room and Maria follows her. Gilbert points to the room of requirement notice board.

“What the fuck, Alex!” John yells.

I read the board and feel sick.

“Why would you do that?” Gilbert asks quietly, sounding disgusted. Herc gives Alex a dirty look. We all leave the room, leaving Alex alone with his pamphlet about cheating on ELiza.

“What happened?” Angelica asks.

“Alex cheated on Eliza!” Peggy tells her.

“WHAT!” Angie screams. She runs into the boys’ room. “CONGRATULATIONS!” We hear her scream at Alex. “YOU HAVE INVENTED A NEW KIND OF STUPID!”

“I’m going to make sure Eliza and Maria are okay.” I tell everyone before going to find them.

I find Maria and Eliza chatting in a closet. They are both crying. Maria looks up at me.

“I’m so sorry.” She says. “I had no idea they were dating, Alex didn’t say anything!”

“It’s okay.” Eliza tells her. “It was Alex’s fault!” Eliza starts crying even more. “Why would he do that!” She whispers. “I thought he loved me.” I sit down next to her.

“He does love you.” I tell Eliza. “He feels really bad. Besides, Angie is screaming at him now and he is getting what he deserves.

Maria and I get Eliza to come out for dinner. Eliza sits between Maria and Angelica, her eyes red and puffy. They have their arms around her. I tell the rest of the group what happened.

“Wow.” John says angrily. “This is all Alex’s fault he didn’t even tell Maria he had a girlfriend, he even didn’t say no!”

“Yeah.” April and Gilbert agree.

Alex doesn’t show up for dinner.

The next morning, James Madison finds him crying in one of the closets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DOES NO ONE COMMENT ANYMORE?!!! WHY DOES NO ONE LOVE USSSSS?????????  
> -Winter
> 
> ...What...in...the...world.  
> -Willow
> 
> Fuck off biotch. I LIKE LOOKIN' HOT BUYIN' STUFF THEY CANNOT! I LIKE DRINKIN' HARD MAXIN' DAD'S CREDIT CARD! I LIKE SKIPPIN' GYM SCARIN' HER SCREWIN' HIM! I LIKE KILLER CLOTHES KICKIN' NERDS IN THE NOSE! Listen to Heathers guys it's life. JK!! K-pop is lifeu. But listen to Heathers it's like the best musical ever!  
> -Winter
> 
> ...You've changed. You know, sometimes you are really extra.  
> -Willow
> 
> Oh really. I NEVER noticed.  
> -Winter


	33. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the Hamilsquad being weird as usual!

_ April.the.cat, INEEDNOINTRODUCTION, and 8 others have joined the chat. _

**April.the.cat:** Hey guys

_ Can't.say.no.to.eliza has joined the chat _

_ Helplessforalex has changed her name to Alex.can.burn _

_ Can't.say.no.to.eliza has changed his name to Iamsosorry _

**Iamsosorry:** I am so sorry

**Alex.can.burn:** It’s not enough. I hope that you die. 

_ Alex.can.burn has voted to kick Iamsosorry from the chat (1/7) _

_ Angelica_Is_Awesome has voted to kick Iamsosorry from the chat (2/7) _

**Iamsosorry:** I know I don’t you deserve you Eliza…

**April.the.cat:** You don’t. （○｀Ｏ´○）

_ Iamsosorry has left the chat _

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles** : Why did he do that

**Frenchfry** : I blocked him on instagram

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION** : …

**Angelica_Is_Awesome** : I’m gonna kill him (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

**I.will.kill.you.all** : Not if I do it first

**That.one.tall.person** : Oh no! She’s getting her knife !( ｀皿´)o/)≡≡≡≡≡≡≡>十○

**Willowlikesjohn** : No! Winter don’t

**That.one.tall.person** : I’ve gotta stop a homicide

**April.the.cat** : Wait is she actually serious? \\(0.0)/

**I.will.kill.you.all** : Nah. Feeling lazy today

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** Good

**Alex.can.burn:** Too bad

_ AndPeggy has joined the chat _

**AndPeggy:** Hi guys. Angie just gave me a phone

**That.one.tall.person** : Hey Peggy, welcome to the chat

_ MissMariaLewis has joined the chat _

**MissMariaLewis:** Hi. Got my phone too

**April.the.cat:** Guys, I’m looking for the caramels. Do u know where they went?

**Willowlikesjohn:** I ate them all

**April.the.cat:** Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! You have betrayed my trust. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! °(ಗдಗ。)°.°(ಗдಗ。)°.°(ಗдಗ。)°.

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** And the rest I am hiding from everyone

**Willowlikesjohn:** Those? Oh I ate them too ;P

**Iamthebest** Don’t worry April, I think you’ll find that I taste better than caramels 

**Iamthebest:** auygboAUWYGffdgra

**Eliza:** What was that?

**Frenchfry:** Me punching him

**April.the.cat:** My hero (●♡∀♡)

**Iamthebest:** But it’s true. 

**April.the.cat:** Trust me, it's not

**Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Wait… how would you know…

**Frenchfry:** Yeah!! Why would you know that

**April.the.cat:** CHILL guys! It was my dare remember?

**MissMariaLewis:** Oh. That makes sense

**AndPeggy:** Otherwise this would have gotten really weird

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** Yeah

**Iamthebest:** But if anyone wants a sample...;P

**Iamthebest** : adfbxuhUGHudjdjakbtew

**Frenchfry:** That was John this time

**Willowlikesjohn:** Thanks Jacky ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ

**Iamthebest:** Guys STOP PUNCHING ME!

**Iamthebest:** EIFUHS:GIUHGLiudhsfoaiulrg

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** That felt good

**Willowlikesjohn:** <3<3<3<3<3 Love you John

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** <3<3

**April.the.cat:** Wait I’m coming!

**Frenchfry:** What?

**April.the.cat:** Hi

**Iamthebest** : SLIDUHEELFHBS

**April.the.cat:** I had to come and join in. I felt left out(*^▽^*)

**I.will.kill.you.all:** Oh! Now we are punching someone. Be right there!

**Iamthebest:** VIUOHiohcewcOj

**April.the.cat:** UAYSGafhlrjkgvard

**April.the.cat:** Srry, that was Gilbert ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Willowlikesjohn:** Kissing you?

**Frenchfry:** Best kiss ever!❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

**April.the.cat:** You say that after every kiss ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** If I said that every time Willow and I kissed my voice would be dead

**April.the.cat:** John, you have grown into a really weird flirty guy

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** Me? I think you mean Thomas right? 

**April.the.cat:** JOHN LAURENS

**Willowlikesjohn:** It’s okay Jack, I still love you ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

**April.the.cat:** I think you two should make your own separate chat where you can spam each other with hearts.

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 <3<3 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 **...** ** _shortened for sake of readers_**

**Frenchfry:** Why do you send hearts when you can just get up and kiss her?

**Willow_is_better_than_turtles:** Gilbert? Where did you go? He left the room.

**April.the.cat:** SVDIUaiugfybviw uSGDfutvy sHUAGDBICFerfww34daDSFhfkdjznpiwafe decDEWcTYASRHD

**I.will.kill.you.all** : I’m speechless. You guys kiss too much

**April.the.cat:** Get a guy, Winter. 

_ April.the.cat has left the chat _

**I.will.kill.you.all** : NEVER

_ Frenchfry has left the chat _

**MissMariaLewis** : I feel like I’m going to find them in a closet

**Willowlikesjohn:** GuohxbwYhohoihncIHObidnxipqepodnxjsajSKJBFCCL

**AndPeggy:** Was that John?

**I.will.kill.you.all** : Ugh! Romance!

_ Willowlikesjohn and Willow_is_better_than_turtles have left the chat _

**Angelica_Is_Awesome:** They’re going up to Willow’s little room…

**Alexcanburn:** Thank Lin that room is sound proof

**Iamthebest:** Hey ladies! I am still available! 

**Iamthebest:** BIUbdowdiowedhak

**Angelica_Is_Awesome:** That was really fun

_ Iamthebest has left the chat _

**AndPeggy:** HELP! Walked past the closet that Gilbert and April are in. NOT SOUNDPROOF! My ears will never recover.

**Alexcanburn:** Sorry Peggy.

**MissMariaLewis:** R.I.P. Peggy’s ears.

**That.one.tall.person:** May they forever rest in peace

**AndPeggy:** Anyone speak french? They were saying stuff

**Iamthebest:** I do because I am the best.

**AndPeggy:** Okay go over to where I am pointing

**Iamthebest:** They are saying, ‘Cela se sent bien, ne vous arretez pas’ and now, ‘Ne laissez pas votre chemise etre prise’

**Angelica_Is_Awesome:** Which means…

**Iamthebest:** That feels good, don’t stop. And, don’t let your shirt get caught

**MissMariaLewis:** Okay…

**AndPeggy:** …

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** …

**Angelica_Is_Awesome:** ...

**That.one.tall.person** : I wish she hadn't asked

**I.will.kill.you.all:** I agree

**AndPeggy:** … 

**AndPeggy:** Sorry guys…

**MissMariaLewis:** At least we can’t hear Willow and John

**Alexcanburn:** Yeah. Something tells me it would be a lot more intense

**Angelica_Is_Awesome:** I definitely agree.

**AndPeggy:** I’m just going to take some more time to thank the gods for the soundproof room. Then I’m going to do a headstand.

**Alexcanburn:** Cool. I’m going to stand on one leg

**Iamthebest:** I’m going to put peanut butter on my nose and try to lick it off

_ Iamthebest has left the chat _

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** Hey Peggy, I dare you to open the door to Willow’s book room

**AndPeggy:** NO!!!! Do you want me to die?

**Alexcanburn:** Don’t be mean Herc

**AndPeggy:** If you open the door to April and Gilbert’s comfy closet

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** Challenge accepted. Peggy, you go first

**AndPeggy:** OMG. I didn’t think he would say yes!

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** Did she do it?

**Angelica_Is_Awsome:** Umm...Yes

**MissMariaLewis:** OMG! It was so loud!

**AndPeggy:** MY EYES!!!!

**INEEDNOINTRODUCTION:** Was Eliza right about the intense part?

**AndPeggy:** Yes...They didn’t even notice me…

**Alexcanburn:** Wow...Your turn Herc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic! We noticed that no one comments anymore and we're sad about that... We love talking to you guys so comment more and we'll give 50 points to your house if you can guess what plot twist is coming in the next chapter!


	34. Dying is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide trigger warning no one dies though. Aftermath of the "Reynold's Pamphlet"

**April**

“Wha-” I turn and see that Hercules has opened the door. “What the fuck?!” He stares at us, eyes wide. 

“Get out, Herc!” Gilbert shouts. 

“Sorry!” He slams the door shut. I turn back towards Gilbert. He starts to kiss me again, but I put my hand out to stop him.

“We are going to be late for lunch.” I tell him. Gilbert and I get dressed and head out for lunch.

“Where are John and Willow?” I ask Peggy. She runs away screaming.

“Umm… they’re still going?” Angie laughs nervously.

Twenty minutes later, John and Willow appear.

“Sorry, we took a shower.” Willow explains.

“Yeah. Umm together. Then-” Willow slaps John’s arm.

“Do you really think they want to hear that?” Willow asks.

“Yeah. Also Peggy was dared by Herc to open Willow’s door. So she is utterly traumatized.” Maria explains.

“And Herc interrupted us.” Gilbert complains.

“I’m sorry.” Eliza says quietly.

“Eliza are you sure you’re okay.” Maria asks.

“Yes.” Eliza whispers.

“No. You obviously aren’t okay.” Willow says.

“Hey. Let’s steal a bunch of ice cream from the kitchen and have a movie night!” Angie suggests.

“Sure.” I shrug.

Maria and Willow go get ice cream. Then we each settle down with a whole tub of ice cream to watch, (insert movie here). I get green tea and Willow gets peppermint. Gilbert is sitting on the floor with me, and he is really distracting(If you get what I mean). I miss a lot of the movie and we get annoyed glances from the others.

At the end of the movie, only Gilbert, Angie, Eliza, Winter, John, and I are actually watching. Everyone is just kind of sleeping on the floor and Willow is lying in on John.

When the movie ends. We all crawl into bed and John manages to carry and use a hover charm to get Willow to her bed without waking her up. As soon as my face hits the pillows, I pass out.

The next morning I wake before everyone except Willow. She is already getting breakfast with John, from the kitchen. It’s really not fair that Willow and John get to be food buddies and Gilbert and I don’t but they also are the ones who created the rotations. Since I have nothing to do, I go find Gilbert and slide in bed with him. I lay there until Gilbert wakes up and then we quietly leave the room without waking anyone else.

We walk outside and sit at the table. 10 minutes later Willow and John open the door, carrying the food bag that Angie put an undetectable extension charm on. They wave to me and start unloading food. I hear a door open and turn around. Eliza walks out and sits next to me.

I watch Eliza throughout breakfast, she doesn’t eat anything so I put stuff on her plate which she takes little nibbles of. I realize that I haven’t heard from Alex since Madison found him alone in a closet. I decide to go looking for him even though I still hate him just to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.

I look around the room of requirement for Alex but can’t find him. Eventually, I use the locating charm(Which is not a real thing) the Gilbert taught me. I find him at the top of the astronomy tower. He is standing on the little wall around the outside, looking longingly at the ground.

“Alex!” I scream, afraid that he is going to jump.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Alex turns and looks at my, eyes empty of all emotions. “There is nothing for me here. My mom is dead. My father left me. My girlfriend just broke up with me and everyone hates me.” I hold back an angry response.

“Eliza still loves you.” I tell him.

_ Willow, come help me!  _ I call.  _ Top of the astronomy tower, Alex. Don’t bring anyone else. _

_ Top of the- Oh my Lin! Don’t let him! I’m coming as soon as I can. Just hang on. _

“She’s just heartbroken.” I tell Alex. “You need to make up with her.”

“How was I supposed to say no!” He wails. “It’s all her fault.”

“No one blames Maria.” Someone says from behind me. I turn around and see John. “It’s all your fault.” John face is in a look of disgust.

“John don’t say that.” I try.

“Why? He should just jump!” John says furiously. “He deserves it for what he did to Eliza, I mean, HAVE YOU SEEN HER! SHE HAS BARELY SLEPT OR EATEN FOR TWO DAYS.”

“John stop.” Willow has arrived. “You don’t mean that.”

“Yes he does.” Alex’s face turns from despair to blankness. “He hates me. Everyone hates me. Everyone.”

“No!” Me and Willow shout at the same time. Alex ignores us. Alex turns around at looks at the ground, leaning forward too far. Suddenly I hear a scream.

“Alex!” Eliza runs in front of us. “NO!” Alex turns and looks back at her. “I’M PREGNANT!” Her desperate scream rips through the air, and there is absolute silence. I gasp. Alex looks at her, something resembling a smile appearing on his face. Hope turtles reignite in his eyes as he thinks about the possibility of a child. He takes a step towards Eliza, and I breath a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he slips and disappears over the edge. Eliza screams and collapses. Willow jumps after him without hesitating, screaming  all the way down until she is suddenly cut silent. I scream and fun to the edge of the tower.

“NO!” John and I scream. I see Willow and Alex laying in the courtyard, 200 feet below us.

_ DON’T YOU DARE JUMP!  _ Willow screams in my head. I freeze, wondering if I’m going crazy because she is dead.  _ Cushioning charm.  _ She explains. I watch her help Alex up.

_ Meet you in the room of requirement.  _ I tell her.

“Oh my Lin.” John breathes a sigh of relief. “She’s not dead.”

“But that was a stupid idea. She could have cast it from up here.” I roll my eyes. Still feeling shocked.

“Well she does love to fly.” John whispers.

We head back down to the room of requirement. Alex and Willow are already there. I rush to help Willow get Alex into the hospital.

“I came as soon as I heard.” Eliza comes running in, spots Alex and dissolves into tears. Willow and I back out of the room slowly to give them some alone time. I corner John.

“You need to apologize to Alex.” I tell him, crossing my arms. “You almost made him commit suicide!” John turns red. “This war is hard enough without infighting! I don’t care if you are my sister’s boyfriend, I will kill you if you do something like that again!” I glare at him for a second, then walk over to Gilbert and Willow.

Eventually, Alex and Eliza appear from the hospital hugging each other.

“I’m going to be a father!” Alex say proudly.

“Well I guess they’re back together.” Gilbert whispers in my ear, and I smile.

“Is John okay?” Willow asks me. “You know he didn’t mean it. Well at least you didn’t threaten to kill him or something right?”

“Ummmm.” I stammer and blush. “Right.” I know that Willow can tell when I’m lying, but I can try.

“You did what!” Willow exclaims, she gives me a dirty look before running over to John.

“Oops.” I mutter.

“Wow.” Gilbert rolls his eyes.

“I know, I know. I sound like Winter.” I roll my eyes back at him.

“Yeah. You do.” He laughs.

“Did I hear my name?” Winter jumps up from behind me and I jump.

“Fuck you Winter.” I mutter after I settle down. She smiles widely and flips me off before running off shouting ‘HI MR. LANGE’ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML we're so sorry we couldn't update sooner we kinda got caught up in other stuff and forgot the password to this thing so we kinda had to guess a bunch but whatever we're back!
> 
> Thank you all for 1k hits<3 I'm making the next chapter a little meme thing i made like last year!!!


	35. Not really a chapter more of a meme thing i made feel free to skip-winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my summary of the hamilton cast<3  
> -Winter

the main hamilton cast in order; Seabury(King's bitch, is persistent, bless his poor sad depressed soul he really is trying), Laffeyette(raps fast, hilarious when drunk, supportive, ponytails) Thomas Jefferson(thomass jeffersucks, Came from france to ruin everything, jazzy, overly happy, loses a lot, hates hamilton's guts and says so, doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts), King george(little ball of sunshine, doesn't want to be alone, kind of stalker-ish, pieragua man of hamilton, loves to sing, #gaylikelaurens), Mulligan(has a weird thing with horses, loud, bandana, likes to swear), Madison(fun sponge, Actually pretty chill, wrote 29, besties with jeffersucks), Skipping one guy bc idk who he is, Burr(No one realizes they care about him until the end, loves his girlfriend, definition of patient, loves daughter, holds back, hates hamilton but won't admit it, chill, one of those substitute teachers everyone loves, regret man regret), Eliza(The sweetest most cinnamon-y cinnamon roll ever, loves alex, loves philip, doesn't deserve all this pain, got more time, orphanages, apparently loves derp eyes), Hamilton(Founder of this musical, finances, writes like he is running out of time, mom died, town was attacked by hurricane, suicidal cousin, tbh probably talked so much his cousin had to kill himself to restrain form killing alex, pisses everyone off, has pretty eyes?, only sober friend, when army is in trouble "I have 3 friends does that help?",disses at jeffersucks, likes married women, has money, probably has folders for his folders, tells son to defend his honor when he doesn't even have any, shot at the sky, ran out of time), Washington(Heights!, pushed through the mess and bounced checks, knows hamilton is immature, ends up giving him command bc laff is talented with raps, welcome to political screaming children, didn't sign up for this, dad of the group, the bird of america is a  _ bald _ eagle bc he is bald, gave position up, wants to sit under his own vine and fig tree),  Laurens(gay, tipsy drunk, #protectlaurens2k17, shot someone, ponytail, baby of the squad, died while supporting freedom), Philip(UN DE UX TROIS QUATRE CINQ!!!!!,blow us all away, loves father even though he is an embarrassment to the family, sept huit neuf, sept huit...,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting us!!! I hope you enjoyed this! Comment and kudo if you did~


End file.
